The Maidens and The Knights
by Bruce USSR
Summary: The Emperor's Sword is a special Astartes squad composed of many Chapters as their mission is to stop a new weapon developed by the Chaos forces. But the moment they sacrificed themselves, the Master of Mankind himself sent them into a new world and with a new war soon approach, the Space Marines will find their humanity again.
1. The Knights From Among The Stars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warhammer 40k series or RWBY series. Warhammer 40k own by Games Workshop and RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth.

**This story took some inspiration from Remnant's Grey Knight by MrOreoMan and For Those We Cherish by The Crimson Lord. **

**Hello, readers, before we start with the story. I want all of you to known that English is not my native language so expect grammar mistakes. However, I can somewhat assure you that these small issues will not affect the story in anyway. And unlike other Warhammer authors, I'm not very good at fancy writing so the actions gonna pretty straight forwards and if I may said, short.**

**In addition, I want to warn you that some loyal servants of the emperor, include me, will find this story extreme heresy and no doubt will try to exterminatus my ass. But the galaxy is a big place so anything could happen, that's all I want to said. Feel free to not read, it's not my right to ask for any like or favorites.**

**Again, my apology if any readers found the story to be uninterest but I do hope you all have a good time when read it.  
**

* * *

**Thought of the day**

"If your life is given in service to the Emperor, your death shall not be in vain." - Chaplain Hauis Argento, Crimson Fists 2nd Company.

* * *

**The Knights from among the Stars**

It has been 10000 years since the Horus Heresy and the Emperor sat on the Golden Throne. Humanity has endured and fought many enemies from Xenos, Chaos, Traitors and Daemons. The Imperium of Man has stood strong since then, even when all odds turn against them. It was doomed to fall, as all psyker predict but among all that been executed for heresy, one state different. He said that at the end of 999.M41, there will be chaos, deaths and separation that will cost many lives but also during this time, a light shall be reborn and he will lead the Imperium through darkness. And so it was true, after the fall of Cadia, something unexpected happen, the Primarch of the Ultramarine, Roboute Guilliman has been reborn and through the Indomitus Crusade, thousand words has been united and saved from the danger Chaos horde. With the arrival of Primaris Space Marine, new weapons was made and new crusade to be wage. But since then, everyone knew that the dark time are still ahead but the demigod has returned and through his guidance, humanity will strike back.

**150.M42 - Macragge**

The Shrine of Guilliman is one of the holiest place in Ultramar, homeworld of the Ultramarines. Ever since the 13th Black Crusade lead by Abaddon the Despoiler, the Imperium was cut in half and everything fall into Chaos. However, in this lost moment, the Primarch Roboute Guilliman himself has been reborn with the help of Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl and Eldar Yvraine. Now with the arrival of Primaris Space Marines, Guilliman has success bring stability to the Imperium. Since the Plague War, the Shrine has turn into an office where Guilliman and other generals, from human to Astartes, gathered around and discuss what is the next step for the Imperium.

Currently, there is a group of Space Marines, all hail from different Chapter is walking through the hall. They are not Deathwatch but something special. They have been called by the Lord Imperium himself and it's their greatest honor to meet him. Each of them look somewhat identical like their 8 feet tall, beside two Terminators member whose height is 8'5 feet, height but also carry their distinct aspects, especially in appearance .

**Tiberius Maximus** is the Captain of the 2nd Company, who success Captain Titus since the event of Forge World Graia, that have served the Ultramarines for the last 2 centuries. He has a special spot for humans that Calgar and Guilliman noticed during his time at Macragge. Attach on his belt is _The Warden_, a razor sharp Combat Knife, along with _Omega_, a Master Crafted Combi-Grenade Launcher that equipped with a Bolt box mag, and _Sicarius_, a Bolter pistol that named after the old Captain of the 2nd Ultramarines Company who sacrificed in a battle on 115.M42 against the Chaos Forces. He wore a Mark VII Aquilla Power Armor like every other Marines with the Imperium symbol on his chest. His shoulder pads are pain with white pain on the rear with the Chapter insignia on the right side while black studs on the other side. The Astartes himself wore the Mark IV Maximus Helmet that cover in white and blue stripes. Additionally, there is a golden loincloth under his belt, a tattered white cape on his back and a Iron Halo behind his helm.

**Hijikata Kiyosada** is the Honor Guard (Sanguinary Guard) who has served Commander Dante of the Blood Angels and his previous Chapter for the last 400 years. His name was strange and unique among his Battle-Brothers but Chief Librarian Mephiston known that it came from his old Eastern Terra Origin that somehow still carry today. Unlike other Battle-Brothers, Hijikata did not truly come from the Blood Angels but rather recruit from the well-known unfortunate Lamenters Chapter after the Devastation of Baal by the Tyranids. However that also explain why Hijikata carry the kindness to other humans beings which his brothers found confusing. Also unlike other Sanguinary Guard, Hijikata does not clad in golden armor or Jump-Pack but rather a highly modified Mark III Iron Power Armor, attached with many seals and golden decoration, included a chainmail skirt. The symbol of the Blood Angels could be seen on the Astartes right pauldron while the Lamenters Chapter Badge is on the left one, remind Hijikata of his true family. The Astartes wore a golden Mark VII Helmet along with his Master Crafted chainsword _Requiem _and _Crimson_, a Phobos Pattern Bolter pistol. Another weapon equipped on his backpack is the two-hand Glaive Encarmine called_ Nightfall_.

**Kardoron Fova** is the Veteran Sergeant of the Raven Guard 3th Company for the last 80 years in his entire 250 years of service. Kardoron always has a deep respect and admiration for humans, which he found common among his Battle-Brothers. The Astartes is also well-known for his extreme patience in every situations. The Son of Corvus is clad in the modified black paint Mark VI Corvus Power Armor, accompany with the famous beaked helmet that has the same color as the armor. On the right pauldron of the Astartes is the glorious symbol of the Raven Guard itself while on the left is the Badge of Veteran. Fova equipped with a pair of short Power Swords called _Shadow Vengeance_ and attached on his hip is a retractable Power Lance called _White Raven_. Like most Raven Guard, he also have an powerful upgrade Jump-Pack that assist his inhuman strength. In addition, Fova armor has the white symbol of Raven Guard carved on the chest and a white piece of loincloth cover his crotch.

**Julius Arc**, also known as **Jaune Arc** to his closest brothers, is the Company Champion of the Dark Angels 3rd Company who like Tiberius, served the Imperium restless for the last 210 years. He wore the Mark IV Imperial Maximus Power Armor, painted with green, along with the well-known Dark Angels Astartes robes. Like his brothers, the robe bottom have appearance dress-like but that did not hindered the mobility of the Marines a bit. Slit between the robe chest is the symbol of Imperium itself, under a piece of armor that connect by 4 cable-like rope. On his left shoulder plates is the mighty symbol of the Chapter while the other display the Badge of the Deathwatch that show everyone that he has served the Ordos Xenos for the last decade. He wore a strange helmet that have design resemble the old Medieval Crusader in Terra, with 2 wings on both side and painted in black, under his robe hood. Behind his Backpack Power Unit is the _The Oracle_, a Master Crafted Combat Shield, while on his belt is _Ash_, an ancient Power Sword since the Horus Heresy, along with _Harbinger_, a plasma pistol that gift to him by Supreme Grand Master Azrael himself. But his most powerful and prized weapon is _Crocea Mors_, a delicate two-hand Frost Blade, given to him from an Iron Priest when he still served Deathwatch. Arc has always been a strange Marine in the Chapter with his devotion to protect the citizen, which closely resemble the Salamander belief.

**Jarl Bloodhound** is the Wolf Guard in the 4th Great Company of the Space Wolves Chapter. He has served Logan Grimnar, the Wolf King, for the last 3 centuries since the 41st Millenium. Clad on his body is the Tartaros Terminator Armor, which unlike his brothers whose used Indomitus pattern, with a steel ring of small teeths hang around the torso and arms with each teeth represent a great enemy he has killed. This Wolf Guard has been grant a much more advanced version of the Terminator Armor because of his greatest achievement, that is the Space Wolves himself singly protect the Great Wolf during a battle in 120.M42 against a horde of Orks for 34 hours. In the process, the Space Wolves also killed the Warboss himself as well which earn him great respect in the Chapter. On Jarl left hand is the Master Crafted Power Fist called _Howl of Fury_ while on the other hand is _Wolf Fang_, a modified Storm Bolter. On his right pauldron, proudly display the symbol of Space Wolves like every other Space Marines in the Chapter. On his other shoulder, showing Crux Terminators itself. Wrap around his hip is the skin of a Feral Fenrisian Wolf, that also served as a Viking-like skirt to cover his crotch, both in front and behind. He wore the Tartaros Terminator helmet but one could see a deep stretch mark near the left lense, remind the Astartes of his fight with a Bloodthirster. For an Astartes, he has a easy-going personalities, which help him even earn respect among the Guardsmen.

**Lo'kan Xavier** is currently the Chaplain of the 5th Company of the Salamanders who has fight for the Imperium since 997.M41. His last name is after the Salamanders greatest Chaplain. Despite a somewhat violence personalities, he held Vulkan teaching close to his belief. One could said that behind that grim helmet is a golden heart. In fact, Lo'kan is seeking something from humans itself that he found mostly confusing which is 'love'. Like every Salamanders, the Chaplain also follow the Imperial Truth and believe in every beings, humans and abhumans alike, are the childrens of the Emperor and they should be protected by the Space Marines. Like every Chaplain, the Astartes is clad in Mark VII Power Armor, along with the iconic Skull Helm, but unlike a typical Skull Helm, this one is painted in pitched black, except the red lense. Display on his right shoulder is the symbol of the Chapter, Black Salamander icon with orange background for 5th Company, itself while on the left shoulder is the mighty Badge that show the twin-head eagle of the Imperium, that also carved on his chest armor. The logo of Salamanders could be seen on the tattered loincloth of the Chaplain too, along with a chain necklace that carry the hammer of Vulkan. His weapons of choice is _Hephaestus_, a Crozius Arcanum that carry the Space Hulk: Deathwing design, given to him by a fellow Chaplain from Deathwing of the Dark Angels as a sign of respect. His other weapon is _Ptah_, an Inferno pistol that he receive as a trophy from a battle. Another weapon that could be spot behind his belt is the _Prometheus Hammer_, a Grav-pistol crafted by the Chaplain himself.

**Khaishen Khan** is a Techmarine and former Master of the Hunt (52) as the same time of the 4th Company of White Scars. His savagery combine with tactical mind is well known since his first recruit in 991.M41 and his greatest achievement before follow the Mechanicus path was eliminated the xenos Commander Shadowsun of the Tau Empire in the Sixth Sphere of Expansion (119.M41) after the Plague Wars which also destroyed half of the Tau fleet, completely cripple them. Unusual among his Battle-Brothers, Khaishen does not only focus on fighting but also traditional culture. He always seek ancient artifacts not as a form of weapons but rather objects that reflect the old system of belief from the ancient Humans. He clad in a red painted Artificer Armour, accompany with 4 Servo-Arms, and wore a typical Techmarine helmet with layers of armor plates. These armor plates could also be seen on his armor knees and left shoulder. Unlike his squad, the Astartes loincloth are made of metal plates rather than than normal cloth. Proudly display on his right pauldron and entire right arm is the Chapter's symbol, the lightning with white background, while on his belt is the Icon of the Adeptus Mechanicus. He carry the Power Sword _Moonfang_ from his predecessor Kor'sarro Khan, the Chapter's 51 Master of the Hunt who sacrificed during a battle against the Tyranid in 116.M41, and the Omnissian Power Axe _Shadowmoon_. His only ranged weapon is the _Khan's Wrath_, a Master Crafted Stalker Pattern Bolter. Another notable aspect of his appearance is a bionic left arm that he replace after a battle with the Dark Eldar.

**Valletutus Solanos** is a Grey Knights Apothecary of the 2nd Brotherhood and his time service under Grand Master Vorth Mordrak is almost 500 years. He carry a strange but deep wisdom among his Chapter. For he believed that humans are special in this unforgiven world. He believed that Daemons and Chaos alike feed on men but through sheer will and loyal to the Emperor, no damnation creatures could win. Many have questions about his Vulkan-like belief but none dare to doubt that even with such minds, his skills and psychic ability is almost unbeatable, even for a Apothecary. Solanos wore Aegis Terminator Armour, decorated with many heraldries and waxed seals, especially on his shoulder and chest, and a Aegis Terminator Diagnostor Helmet like every Apothecary. Beside his medi-pack Narthecium and his wrist-mounted Storm Bolter _Retribution_, the Grey Knight also equipped with his Nemesis Force halberd _The Void_ and on his hip is _Titan_, a Nemesis Force sword. In addition with lack of skirt-like cloth like his squad, Solanos right pauldron show the incorruptible symbol of the Grey Knight, the Chapter Badge, and on the left is a heraldic shield. However, his most notable sign is the Crux Terminator added on the belt.

The group of 8 Astartes walked into a massive room with decorated banners on the wall. On both side of the room is lines of Guardsmen and Astartes alike, forming a passage, while the blond Primarch sitting on his chair at the end of the room. Standing next to him is Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl and the famous Eldar Yvraine.

"Sir!" Tiberius is the first to kneel down as other Astartes quickly followed.

"Lord Guilliman!"

As the Marine take off their helmets, reveal their face with distinct features. Tiberius face have a long 3claws marks over his left eyes, a gift from a Tyranid. Beside his black High Fade haircut, the Ultramarines eyes are light blue with Light Stubble facial hairs style.

With Hijikata, the man name did not even match his face, especially with his lack of Eastern features and more Western. His face perhaps is the youngest in the team with clean shave and white skin. He has silver eyes and a small scar ran across his left lip. His hair resemble his Primarch, Sanguinius.

Julius Arc face is somewhat young and old at the same time. He has distinct blue eyes but unlike the Captain, it color is much more darker. He also has short scrawny blond hair with a Corporate Beard that has the same color as the hair. There is a slash scar ran diagonal across his face, from the eyes to the lips, 'present' from a Worlder Bearer.

Jarl, like every Space Wolves, has a rugged face with haircut, beard and even war paint after Sven Bloodhowl, a legendary Wolf Lord who sacrificed during the 13th Black Crusade. His hair is red along with his beard with red-brown war paint while his pupils is yellow, effect of the Canis Helix. Across his right eyes is a vertical stitch scar, gift from an Ork. The Astartes could have lost his eyes if he did not block the strike during that time.

Kardoron face, unlike other in his group, has pale white skin. His hair is black with Brush Cut with Fade style while his facial hair is clean shaved. If one look into his eyes, they will immediately realize how big and black his iris. He does not have any battle scars, but he does have his distinct vertical black stripes war paint, resemble the Old Native American.

Lo'kan face is simply pitched-black like every Salamanders with red eyes and a Jarhead haircut style. One could see that his face have a identical look to Ur'zan Drakgaard of the Salamanders 6th Company for some reason, include the scars and haircut as well.

Khaisen face carry the unique old Easter people features, especially his right black eyes and left bionic eyes. His most notable aspect is the Chinese Queue haircut, Fu Manchu style for his beard and a burn marks over his right face, caused by Commander Shadowsun in her dying moment.

Valletus face reflect his years of service with 2 deep scars under his right cheek, along with 3 short more across his chin and one long horizontal scar on his forehead. His eyes pupils are brown with a Dutch beard style, along with bald head. On the left side of his forehead is a stud as well, for some reason.

The massive blond Primarch wave his right arm, signal the Marines to stood up before spoke with his mighty and majestic voice.

"The Imperium is facing more danger than ever, especially since the Great Rift."

His voice turn more serious every seconds "I have summon all of you as each of you represent the greatest aspect of your is a threat, greater than any wars, any crusades and any enemies we have faced."

As Guilliman continue, his eyes inspect every Astartes "You will stop this threat as a team, as brothers."

"We will not fail you, sir!" Tiberius shouted out with sheer devotion.

"Good. There are much to be done." the Primarch nodded before turn to the 10 feet tall cyborg "Archmagos."

Clad in the red cloak and has an iconic hunchback appearance, Cawl places a hologram device in front of the table, which projects a planet.

"Our recent intels inform us that there is a new weapon developed by the Black Legion and it resides in the Limaurus, a Hive World of Rasii system." the Archmagos explained.

The White Scars Techmarine let out a snort "Archmagos, if I may say, I found this seem skeptical. The traitors could hide their weapon in the Warp, why bother to put it there."

Cawl stare at Khan eyes for a few seconds before continue to clarify. The hologram then switches to a strange bronze cylinder object.

"This is the weapon, designation _Faust_. From what our scouts gathered, this object is the product of the Dark Age of Technology."

"Then it's a heretical device!" Valletus gritted his teeth.

The Primarch then stood up before walk a few steps ahead.

"Expect fierce resistance as our intel also discover that this weapon was unstable, therefore, the traitors cannot bring it back to the Immaterium."

Guilliman waves his hand again, signal for every force in this room to move out as his voice became louder "The Astra Militarum, along with other Chapters, include Grey Knight and Imperial Navy will distract the enemy while your objective is to locate, capture or destroy the weapon at all cost!"

Turn back to the Astartes, the Primarch declared "From now on, your squad shall now as _the Emperor's Sword_."

**[XXXX]**

**150.M42 - Segmentum Pacificus - Limaurus Orbit**

Inside the Battle-Barge _Guilliman's Honor_, _the Emperor's Sword_ standing next to the Drop Pod, inside the Ship Bay. Chaplain Lo'kan is holding a book and he continue start to read while other Astartes is kneeling down.

"_**What is your Duty?**_" the Chaplain asked.

"To serve Emperor's Will." everyone answered unison.

"_**What is Emperor's Will?**_" he asked louder.

"That we fight and die." everyone answered louder.

"_**What is Death?**_" he asked even louder.

"It is our Duty." everyone answered even louder.

Suddenly, a Chapter Serf approach the Chaplain.

"My Lord, we have approached."

The Chaplain put on the helmet as his voice mix with the vox and red lense light up."Come, brothers! Today we have a war to win!"

**[XXXX]**

**150.M42 - Limaurus **

The sky is filled with explosion as aircrafts shot down like broken birds. Among this chaotic moment, a Drop Pod is falling down with speed faster than a F-22 as the atmosphere start to burn around the Pod.

In the next minutes, the Pod land right into a Church with a massive shockwave, along with dust and sand. The cultist and Traitor troops, equipped from Lasgun to Autocannon, gathered outside of the Church, waiting for the Astartes to appear.

However, much to their shocked, a Frag Grenade was threw out from the smoke, result in a massive explosion, broke the traitors formation. Before the enemies could recover, the Space Marines, launch out like a speeding bullet, with somes bash and slash while others like Tiberius open his Bolter.

"Die, Heretic!" Tiberius shouted in hatred as the bolt rounds pierce through the flesh and armor of the heretics, killed them instantly.

Julius, with his super-hearing, turn to a nearby cliff and saw multiple Autocannons is about to shot at them. "Brothers, above us!"

Unfortunately for the traitors, before they even have a chance to even load up, the Raven Guard flew straight at them. Arms with his _Shadow Vengeance_, the Marine effortless cut down every traitors stand in his path before crush the cannons barrels with his foot. Some try to shoot at him but the speed of something so big is just unbelievable to their mortal eyes. Even if they hit, projectile simply just bounce off.

"_**Victorus Aut Mortis!**_"

The voice of Kardoron mix with his helmet quickly struck fear to the enemies. In their desperate attempts, many tries to threw the grenade at the Astartes but thanks to his Auto-senses combine with the natural inhuman reactions, the Son of Corus kick all back skillfully. In fact, the grenade only explode after it went through the skull of the heretics.

The Raven Guard stab the last traitor in the throat before spot another group of dozen heretics, some even have Bolters are running straight at his team. The Astartes press his finger on the helmet side "More Traitors to the left!"

Decide to eliminate the dangerous ones, Tiberius raise _Omega_ up and shot out a multiple Krak Grenades. The explosive device rolled under the heretics feet and before they could scatter, multiple massive explosion occurred, heavily damaged the enemies forces. However, it did not end there, from a few meters afar, the enemies could see Jarl Bloodhound is charging at them.

"_**For Russ and the Allfather!**_" the Wolf Guard shouted with all his mights as he delivers a powerful shoulder dash through the heretics rank. The surprisingly speed combine with such superhuman strength and strongest armor the Imperium ever offer has turn Jarl into a walking tank among the weak mortals. With one punch, the traitor body turn into chunk of meats or got tear apart by the Bolter rounds. Many shoots, stabs and smash at the Astartes with the weapons they got but beside paint scratch, their doomed is confirmed.

During this moment, the Chaplain turn to his left rear and immediately saw a couple of Traitors Guardsmen is charging at him with blades and maces. Without any hesitation, Lo'kan pulled out _Ptah_ and pull the trigger.

"Burn in the Holy Flames!" one could even hear the pure anger and hatred of the Chaplain through his vox as the enemies flesh and bones simply melt into ash but the ray of heat.

After a few minutes of fighting, the Traitor's start to scatter away but none would escape the superhuman warrior alive or in one piece. Blood could be seen on the chain sword _Requiem_ of Hijikata. The Space Marine glance around to check for any enemies left then the voice shout out from nearby.

It's revealed to be Company Champion Julius Arc, he has found a way to access the location, which through the sewer "Come, brothers! This way!"

**[XXXX]**

After half an hour of ventured through the sewer, much to the Space Wolves disgust because of his highly sensitive nose. _The Emperor's Sword_ squad reached a large stone chamber. This room could barely hold itself, thanks to the old steel column in each corner. Through the red lens of his helmet, Tiberius could see piles of corpses next to the column. In front of him is a bronze cylinder device, inside it is a white orb that simply floating in the middle. The device hovers on a steel plate right in the middle of the chamber.

But they are not alone, walked out from the corner are the Traitor Astartes. Lo'kan took a brief look around and quickly identify them as the Black Legion. Step out from the shadow right in front of them is an Aspiring Champion, on his hand is a Chain Axe while on the other hand is a Plasma pistol.

"Loyalist dogs! This place shall be your grave!" the blood red Traitor Marines laugh madly as switched to his battle stance.

Julius step up as he ready _Ash_ "Traitors! In the name of the Emperor, I will have your head!"

In the next seconds, both dashes at each other like blur to human eyes as their weapons meet each, result in sparks flew everywhere. Both Astartes show extreme skill and both could not land a hit on the other.

Suddenly, Hijikata saw more Chaos Space Marines, along with hundreds of traitors Guardsmen and Cultist alike pour from the second entrance "Brothers! More from the left flank!"

With no hesitation, the Chaplain is the first one to leap straight at the enemy, cleave a Traitor Marine into two with his Power Mace. Kardoron Fova and Valletutus Solanos quickly followed the Chaplain lead while the rest still fighting the remaining Black Legion Marines.

"_**Where there is uncertainty, I shall bring light.**_"

The Chaplain spoke as he swing _Hephaestus_ across a Khorne Berzerker, comeplay destroy his face and half his head. With superhuman sense, Lo'kan turn around just in time to block a strike from a World Bearer Astartes. Pull out Inferno pistol then the Traitor could even react, the Salamanders Chaplain burn his opponent to crips.

"_**Where there is doubt, I shall sow faith**_**.**"

The Chaplain spoke as he turn to his left and saw a group of traitor Guardsmen is shooting at him with their lasgun but none could even damage his armor. Faster than the enemies feeble mind can process, the Chaplain quickly eliminated the heretics only in 2 seconds.

"_**Where there is shame, I shall point atonement**__._"

The Chaplain spoke as he ran straight to the nearby column and took cover from the barrage of Bolt Rounds by the a Chaos Space Marine Havoc. Fortunately, before the Chaos Astartes could completely destroy the column, his body was shred apart by the Grey Knight Storm Bolter.

"_**Where there is rage, I shall show its course.**_"

The Chaplain spoke as he once again jump from his cover spot and land right in the middle of a group of dozen traitors humans. The sheer force behind the landing result in a massive shockwave so powerful that it broke most of the traitors bones, who around the Chaplain. Before others could even stand up, Lo'kan pull out _Ptah_ again and burn the heretics to ashes.

"_**My word in the soul shall be as my bolter in the field.**_"

The Chaplain spoke as he stuck in a duel against a World Eaters Astartes, his opponent was strong and brutal but he lacks the speed and sanity to realize the Raven Guard is already behind him. In the next moment, his upper half fall into the ground by the sharp blade of Kardoron . Suddenly, another Khorne Berzerker charges straight at the Veteran Sergeant with fury and madness.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOO-"but the World Eaters traitor head instantly explode to pieces by Tiberius bolter before he could even finish his war cry. Let out a mighty battle cry, the Ultramarine Captains and the Sanguinary Guard charged at the remaining traitors cultists.

Back to the duel, the Champion deliver a horizontal slash across Julius chest but the Dark Angels swiftly step back before stab the traitor right in the chest, cause him to stagger. Seize this moment, the Astartes swing _Ash_ with all his might, decapitated the Traitor head.

The Astartes then look at his opponent body as he spat out "Your dark gods will not save you this time, scums!"

**[XXXX]**

Realize their Astartes has been all killed, the coward heretics ran for their life but only to get cut down by bolt rounds before they could even reach the entrance. After this, the team starts to gather around the device. But it does not take a psyker to tell the Astartes that what in front of them is not just a normal object. They could sense something … malice and dark, more than any Daemons they have encountered.

"By the Emperor ..." Tiberius muttered.

Valletutus reach his hand out for a few seconds before turn to the Captain as he spoke grimly "I can hear it, millions of screaming souls, seeking for salvation. Trap in this weapon."

"We must bring this object back now!" Jarl exclaim.

Out of nowhere, a Frag Grenade rolled right under everyone feet. With their superhuman strength and speed, the Astartes jump out of the explosive area. While the Marines is standing up, a Chaos Sorcerer walked out from the cloud of smoke with a Bolt pistol on his hand.

"You will not succeed, Loyalist dogs! You will perish along with your Corpse-Emperor!" the traitor Marine screamed out as he raise the Force Staff up.

Multiple lightning strikes down at the loyalist Marines and only thanks to their superhuman reflex that helps them dodge all of the attacks. The Grey Knight quickly conjure a psychic shield to block another lighting strike from the Traitor. In the next moment, before the Chaos Marine could start a third lightning strike, a bolt round from Tiberius hit him right in the left shoulder, staggering him. Seize this chance, Julius launch at his prey, the Traitor Marine try to shot the Dark Angels down but besides a few stray rounds that bounce off the massive pauldrons, the Astartes swiftly close the distance.

"Die! Traitor scum!" Julius shouted out as he delivers a horizontal slash across the Sorcerer's chest, completely cut him into half.

The Chaos Astartes weakly crawl to the device before muttered out something with his last breath "Must… protect.. .The Gift."

"_The Gift?_" Tiberius kneel down to the death Traitor and wonder that it's a wise choice to blow this device up right now "_Something is wrong here._"

Stood up, the Captain turn to Kardoron Fova who about to grab the device "Sergeant, wait!" Tiberius then turn to the Techmarine "Brother Khaisen, examine this object, there are more about it than meet the eye."

Unexpectedly, Hijikata shouted out near the main entrance"Captain! More Traitors are approaching us from the right."

"Brothers, protect brother Khaisen! The heretics will not have what they want!" Tiberius exclaim as he reloads a new mag.

**[XXXX]**

The battle was difficult and dangerous, wave after wave of traitor Cultists try to distract the Astartes for the Chaos Marines to reach the Techmarine. However, thanks to Tiberius brilliant tactical mind and Chaplain Lo'kan fiercely spirit, _The Emperor's Sword_ not only success in defend their brother but also destroyed all of the invading forces. However, everyone known more will come to get the device.

"That's the last of them." Kardoron said as he crush the last Traitor Marine head with his boot.

"For now. I can smell it, more Traitors are coming." the Wolf Guard spoke grimly.

Tiberius did not replied but rather walked to the Techmarine "Brother Khaisen , what did you find?"

"Captain, this is worst than I anticipated." the Techmarine said, "This object is no mere weapon, it's a perfect instrument for the heretic to claim planets."

Khan then turn his head to directly faced Tiberius "This device is a modified Warp-Drive and it's running by an unknown energy source. In other words, it's a bomb, Captain, and an unstable one."

"What is the estimated casualties?" Tiberius asked

"If this device detonated, half of Segmentum Pacificus will be devour by the Immaterium."

Even for a Space Marine, the Captain could barely hide his shocked face behind his helmet. Just like his Primarch said, this situation is much worse than anyone expected. But there must be a way to stop this from happening, failure is not an option right now.

"How do we defuse it?"

Suddenly, the Grey Knight chimned in "It cannot be stop, Captain. This device already activated."

"Impossible, I receive no signal." the Techmarine said with doubts

"This is no mere technology, Techmarine, this weapon has been empowered by the Ruinous Powers. The Bless of all 4 Dark Gods." the Grey Knight Apothecary replied.

"Is there any way to stop it?" the Captain questioned

"There is one, Captain." the Techmarine answered, "If what the Grey Knight said is true , this weapon, like all bomb, will need time to charge itself, and we can trigger it before the full effect."

"How big will be the explosion if we do that?"

"This entire planet."

Tiberius stay silent for a couple of seconds as he realized none of them would survive if the explosion happen. There will be not enough time to make an escape, they can buy time for the surface forces to retreat but their fate has been sealed. However, that is a small price to paid to save the Imperium.

The Captain turns his back to the entrance as he commands "Very well, I shall inform of our brothers about the situation. Brother Valletutus, contact the Imperial Navy, they must know what is the situation. Brother Khaisen, open the containment, we will do what we need to do."

**[XXXX]**

In the next few minutes, hordes of Cultists, Traitor Guardsmen, even mercenaries and Chaos Space Marines charge through the entrance, carrying the will of their Dark Gods.

"Captain! Enemy spotted!" Kardoron exclaim through the vox.

Stand on a big of rubbles, Tiberius shouted out to the rest of his squad "Brothers! Engage, this will be our last battle! Today, we shall die in glory!"

"_**FOR THE EMPEROR!**_" everyone cried in unison.

_The Emperor's Sword_ quickly found themselves to be overwhelmed again the huge amount of enemies, the Chaplain, and the Apothecary now fight back to back against a group of dozen World Bearers. Meanwhile, the Sanguinary Guard is stuck in his Red Thirst and Black Rage at the same time, senseless slaughter the enemies around him. The Wolf Guard is being surrounded by Cultists and Astartes alike as he realizes he will fall in the next few minutes. The Raven Guard is now heavily wounded after killed a group of Raptors.

With Julius Arc, dozen of dents could be seen on his armor with his broken helmet on the ground and a lost left arm. Around him are dozen corpses of Plague Marines. In front of the Company Champion is the Chaos Lord of Nurgle, who got blow into half by a Frag Grenade.

"You cannot stop The Gift, loyalist." the Death Guard Lord said mockingly.

"Your words are meaningless, heretic." Julius retort before decapitated the Traitor head. The Son of Lion stood there for a few seconds before fall onto the ground as well.

"Captain, the seal has been open!" Khaisen Khan shouted out.

"Do it!" Tiberius replied.

Suddenly, a Chaos Terminator broke through the chamber wall and dash straight at the White Scars. Before his superhuman sense could react in time, the Traitor Marine swing his Power Fist across the Astartes face, sent his body into the nearby column.

"No mercy for the w-!" multiple explosive shots from _Omega_ hit the Terminator right on the back, cause him to turn around. Tiberius then drop his weapon onto the ground and pull out his Combat Knife _The Warden_._  
_

Both stare at each other for a few seconds before start the duel. While the Terminator and his Chain Axe is much slower than the Ultramarine, Tiberius is having a hard time damage such armor. After a few minutes of fighting, the Traitor successful land a hit on Tiberius chest, knocking him back a few feets. However, before the traitor has a chance to hit the Ultramarine again, Kardoron Fova, using his last breath, threw his Power Lance _White Raven_ which went through the Armor with ease and stops the Chaos Marine right in his track. Seize this moment, Tiberius pick up Omega once again before release the entire mag into his opponent chest. The Chaos Terminator body quickly falls onto the ground but he tries to taunt the loyalist with his last breath.

"You… cannot stop … The Gift … all .. will-" but before the Traitor could finish his mocking, Tiberius blow the heretic skull off with _Sicarius_, his Bolt pistol.

"I heard enough of you, Traitor."

Without any fear or hesitation, the Space Marine then rushed to the device and give it one last stare. He will do what must be done to save the Imperium.

"For the Emperor." the Captain whisper the last words as he grabs the white orb. In the next moment, a white explosion occurred, completely blow the planet apart, took a huge army of Chaos forces with it. Fortunately, all of the Imperial Forces have successful retreat with Guilliman stand on the _Macragge's Honor_, staring at what remained of the planet.

"All of your names shall be remembered for eternity, Space Marines." the Primarch speak these last words before his ship return to Terra.

**[XXXX]**

"_Where am I? Is this my final stop?_" Captain Tiberius slowly open his eyes as he realizes everything around him is white, pure white.

The Captain turn his head to both sides and saw his entire team is here as well. He need to know where he is right now because this does not look like the Immaterium at all.

Suddenly, a mysterious voice echo across the air."Welcome, my warriors."

The Astartes shot up and they saw a massive figure with golden armor sitting on a golden throne right in front of them. Two lines of golden warrior, Adeptus Custodes, form a long passage. Even a fool could realize the figure is the true Master of Humanity, the Emperor of Mankind.

"My Emperor!" everyone immediately kneel down with utter respect.

The Emperor wave his hand as he spoke gently but majestic "Arise."

"I have watched you, Captain, as I have watched my Imperium for the last thousand years." The Master of Mankind voice turn sorrow when he continues speaking "I can see that the seed of corruption has spread it root deep inside man heart. Perhaps my son was right at all, ignorant and superstitious has brought ruin to man and it cannot be stop."

Suddenly, the Emperor voice become lighter "But then … I still saw hope, faith and strength against the enemies. I still see you stay truth to what I have taught , my sons."

"I see that each of you represent something that I should understand long agos." the Emperor explained, "I choose all of you here for an important mission that require you to take arm again."

"Whatever the task is, we will follow your will, my Emperor." Valletutus Solanos said with all of his devotion.

"Good, now heed my words as they will be the guideline for your journey ahead."

"We obey." the squad speak unison.

"The Ruinous Power itself has find a foothold in a young and new world called Remnant." the Marines immediately tense up when they heard about the Chaos forces, humanity worst nightmare.

The Emperor wave his claws as a hologram of a planet appear in front of the Astartes. With one swipe, it's switch to a hologram of a black wolf-like creature.

"These creatures are Grimm, they do not associate to Chaos, but their Master does." with one more swipe, the Emperor show multiple black creature, from an elephant to a massive bear "Like every Xenos and Daemons you have encountered, these creatures composed various size, shape and function."

The hologram then display multiple humans with unusual weapons that are fighting the Grimm "This world warriors have fought against them for an unknown time. They have developed strange but efficient weapons against these threats." the Emperor clench his fist as the hologram disappear "However, they have no knowledge and strength to combat such threat like Chaos. Without your guidance and aids, all will be lost."

"Your mission is to become their protectors in this dark time.I choose all of you for this task because I could see each of you have something your brethren's lack of."

The Emperor then open his palm, showing a white small soul on the center of his palm.

"Your humanity."

Close his palm down, the Master of Mankind stood up as his eyes turn white.

"The path will be dangerous and treacherous, I shall grant you two of my greatest gift."

Raise his left hand up, multiple column of lights appear in front of each Astartes. In the next moment, the light start to form into a physical form. These forms reveal to be weapons but these are no ordinary weapons, the Space Marines instantly recognize them are the great weapons of their Primarchs.

"Connect with you gene, these Primarchs weapons shall help you receive the true power of your gene-father in a short time." the Emperor then turn to the Apothecary "Grey Knight, I grant you my weapon, with this, you will carry my name, only for a short moment, use it wisely."

"...By the Throne ..." Tiberius muttered as he held the silver blade _Gladius Incandor_, an old weapon of Primarch Roboute Guilliman since the Great Crusade, on his hands before putting it on his back.

The Emperor then raise his right hand up as lightning sparks crackling from his eyes , in the next second, the Astartes feel something strange happen to them, but they can not explain in any way.

"My second gift for you is the 'Freedom of Man', you will always fight as Adeptus Astartes but from now on, you have the right to live as a man, no longer bound to your tradition. I cannot give back the life I have took from you, but I can give you a new one."

"... My Emperor ..." even Jarl Bloodhound found himself speechless for such a gift.

"Now, kneel."

The Astartes quickly followed their Master command with their heads low down.

"Remember these carved words, my sons, as they will your guide in this new world. Follow them with all your hearts."

"**Under the broken moon you will find a world.**"

"**A word where beast and darkness became one.**"

"**A world where ignorance and hatred became illogical.**"

"**A world where the Chaos shall emerge victory.**"

"**Seeks the Relics on the horses of Chogoris.**"

"**Seek the hidden enemies and show them the wrath of Titan.**"

"**Seek** **the white hair guardian who will require your aid.**"

"**But be wary of his deception.**"

"**Through him, you shall found your maidens.**"

"**Their destiny twirl around the world fate.**"

"**The Red Maiden, guide her path by the blood of Baal.**"

"**The Yellow Maiden, train her through the strength of Fenris.**"

"**The White Maiden, teach her the wisdom of Macragge.**"

"**The Black Maiden, become her Deliverance in her lost moment.**"

"**The Gold Maiden, protect her with the sword of Caliban.**"

"**The Brown Maiden, warmth her pain under the flames of Nocturne.**"

"**Comfort their heart in the darkest time and help them find the light.**"

"**Become their mentor, friend, shield, and companion.**"

"**Become their Adeptus Astartes.**"

"**The role will be difficult and strange but from it, you will find your true humanity.** "

"**Pursue the darkness and destroy it with your might and fury.**"

"**The quest ahead shall bring challenges and doubts but do not lose faith.**"

"**For you are the Space Marine and you will know no fear.**"

The Emperor raises his claws up as a massive column of white light engulf the Marines with his last words echo across space and time.

"Time has come, go forth, a new war is waiting for you. Show the enemies the light of humanity!"


	2. The Journey to the New World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warhammer 40k series or RWBY series. Warhammer 40k own by Games Workshop and RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth.

**Thank you for all of the supports, I have wrote a character information table at the end of this chapter if anyone want to read. About the height, many sources claim Space Marine are 6-7 feet tall while others are 7-8 feet. But because we all know GW love gigantism so I will go with 'the bigger they are, the better.'**

**Warning: These Astartes are more about Reasonable Marines then just 'purge the xenos and heretics' in first meet. Because I think it would pretty boring if just killing all the main characters before the story could even start. I also took inspiration from the comic Will of Iron for one the scene. **

**Recommend listen to some RWBY music if you are the anime fans or listen to some metal music if you are the Emperor loyal Servants.**

* * *

**Thought of the day**

"Everything has a purpose, Proteus. So the Emperor ordained." - Chaplain Carnak, Imperial Fists 3rd Company.

* * *

**The Journey to the New World**

Tiberius could feel his fingers moving again, his optic starts to open as the Armor system restarted. He could see the blue sky and … birds fly across his lenses. At this instance moment, the Raven Guard voice appears in his vox.

"Welcome to Remnant, Captain."

The Captain moves his upper half up before turn to his right and saw the Grey Knight, who just finish monitoring his suit.

"The gene-seed is functioning normally, no sign of mutation."

Turn to the Raven Guard, the Ultramarine asked: "How long have I been in this state?"

"You are the last to awake, the Chaplain has been guarding us for the last 14 hours." Kardoron replied as he glances to Lo'kan, who is standing near a tree. The Ultramarine Captain quickly noticed that surround them are tall green trees "_It seems this a forest._"

But Tiberius did not say anything after that. The Astartes stay silent for a couple of seconds as his superhuman brain try to analyze the situation around him. He stares at his hand, feeling the reality around him. He, like his squad, still remember the words of the Emperor, it was no dream that for sure.

At the same time, he senses something has changed, his mind tries to understand what happen to him. It's strange and unknown, but it could come with one conclusion. He sense … freedom for the first time in his centuries-long life. But he still needs an explanation for this so-called freedom.

Suddenly, Julius voice broke Tiberius out of his thought

"Captain, what is the plan?"

The Ultramarine turn to the Techmarine who is sitting next to a boulder "Brother Khaisen, can you locate any vox signal around us."

"Already done, Captain, it's quite easy to infiltrate such primitive system."

"Excellent, what did you find?"

"Hmm ..." the White Scars place his index finger on his helm ear "There is a sudden emergency signal, about 10 km, northwest, from our position!"

Tiberius stood up and he immediately recognizes that this planet gravity is much lighter than any planet he has walked on. But understand this planet environment will be for later on, they have a mission to do.

"Let's us go, brothers. The Emperor has given us his command and by his will, we will deliver it."

In the next minute, _The Emperor's Sword_ squad once again one the move, like they have always been, and if any humans could see them, they would not believe their eyes is working properly or not. Massive Armor warrior running with speed faster than a normal human eye could catch up, which sound impossible for physics, even on Remnant. To make matter worse for the enemy, the planet light gravity helps the Astartes move even faster than a well-trained Huntsman.

**[XXXX]**

**Town Grassborn - Vacuo**

Town Grassborn is an old town that rule by a mayor. The town carried a distinct aspect that makes it different than other town is it Chinese-like constructs. Protected by 65 feet tall concrete wall, this settlement Grimm problem is mostly associated with flying ones. Because of the harshness in Vacuo, the Faunus and Humans are working together to ensure their survival as the 'unique' geography, surrounded by tall hills and forest, make Huntsman hard to arrive. But then today is different. Thousand of Grimm suddenly attacks. No one has expected this to happen and soon, the citizens quickly fall into panic. Thankfully, the Captain of the local guard has evacuated most to the Mayor's mansion, who now abandoned everyone with his Bullhead. Everyone feared that the Grimm will overwhelm the guards before the Huntsman could come in time. However, something happens, strange massive Armored Warrior, as the children called, appear out of nowhere and start to fight the Grimm with inhuman power.

With _The Emperor's Sword_ squad, the Ultramarine Captain has received the information about the town, including layout and important position, from his scout Raven Guard, and now is standing near the main street with his Astartes. Everyone is ready to kill some Xenos as they finished checking their weapons.

"Captain, what are your order?" the Dark Angels asked

Tiberius glance at the town before turn to his squad " Brother Jarl and brother Julius shall secure these streets. Brother Hijikata and brother Kardoron, get on those walls and keep these creatures at bay as long as possible. Brother Lo'kan, located the local defenders and help them in create a second line to protect the civilians. Brother Valletutus, find the entrance and blocked it at all cost. Brother Khaisen, you shall assist brother Valletutus."

"What about you, Captain?" Hijikata inquired.

"Cut down the head, the body will fall." Tiberius simply replied

With a nod, every member of _The Emperor's Sword_ squad rushes to their position. With superhuman strength, the Dark Angels and Space Wolves tear through the Grimm ranks with ease as they reach the center of the town square. Julius gaze at the north side of the plaza and saw a group of Grimm lead by a Major Ursa is moving to the main street. He realizes both need to split up. The Astartes turn to his Battle-Brothers, who also understand his upcoming action.

"Your Fenrisian love a good battle, do you not? I shall leave this town square to you."

"Serving a handful of years under those Inquisitors does not help you understand the Vlka Fenryka (Wolves of Fenris) so easily, Dark Angels." the Terminator replied before ran straight to 'meet' his enemies.

"Typical Space Wolves." the Champion Company muttered under his helmet as he watched the Space Wolves recklessly charge at a group of Grimm before rushed to his own position.

**[XXXX]**

Jasper is a 5 years old rabbit Faunus boy. He is now walking among the ruined street, shouting out.

"Mommy, where are you?!"

Then, a voice from behind exclaim out, reveal to be the boy father "Jasper, where are you going?! Come back!"

"I'm going to find Mommy and sisters." the kid innocently replied

But something worse happens. "JASPER!" the boy father scream out as a Beowulf come out of nowhere and it is charging straight at the Faunus child. Jasper wants to run but his legs, froze from shock, stop working.

The boy closes his eyes in fear but then nothing happens. The boy slowly opened his eyes again and in front of his is a massive green Armored Warrior with a black skull, however, Jasper cannot tell that his face or his helmet. The Beowolves face is now in the Armored Warrior palm and with a crunch, the entire head of the Grimm crushed under the pure pressure of Lo'kan hand. The Astartes throw his enemy corpse away like a broken toy. He then turns to the child.

"Return to your father, boy. Do not think that braveness and foolishness are the same."

".. W-Who are you?.." Jasper tries to keep a brave face even his pant is a little wet now.

"I'm an Adeptus Astartes. Now heed your father words and return now, I will find your mother and your sisters."

Quickly nodded, Jasper ran back to the local guards. Lo'kan turn back and launched straight to the civilians location, the Salamanders pressed his finger on the vox channel at the same time.

"Brothers, I have located 3 civilians holding inside a store near the main street. However, the Grimm around me are too many, I fear the civilians will not survive before I could reach them."

Upon hear this information, Kardoron about to aid his Chaplain but then he remembered that his task is to hold this wall. Sensing the hesitation from his Battle-Brother, Hijikata spoke "Do not worry for me, brother! I can hold these creatures by myself!"

Nodded to his Battle-Brothers, Fova activate his vox again "Captain, may I have permission to assist the Chaplain?"

"Permission granted." the moment the Raven Guard heard those words, he immediately jumps off the wall and launches himself at the Chaplain location.

Back to the Blood Angels who are now along to defend the wall, his superhuman sense suddenly alerts him of something on the sky. Look up, the Astartes saw a blackbird, that as big as a Thunderhawk, is shrieking at him. In the next moment, the creature shot out a dozen of black sharp feathers. However, in the Blood Angels eyes, the projectiles seemingly move at a slow rate, very slow rate, compare to a Bolt rounds. Faster than a car, the Astartes effortless dodge some while deflecting the rest with his sword.

Pull out his Phobos Pattern Bolter pistol _Crimson_, the former Lamenters headshot the Nevermore with only 2 bolts. More Beowolves lunge at the Astartes with agile exceed normal humans, but again, in the Space Marine point of view, everything is almost moving at a turtle speed. Swipe his chainsword in a wide arc, the Blood Angels turned the Grimm into pizzas. The Marine let out a relieved breath as he suddenly receives an emergency assistance call from the Techmarine. He then look down from the wall, he saw too many Grimm and some of them are trying to breach the wall. And in the same time, one second of relaxation lead to serious consequences, the Astartes sense something is approaching him with the speed of a truck. He instantly turns around, only to get a shoulder bashed from an Alpha Beowolf. His body rolls across the wall for a few seconds before stopping.

The Blood Angels Astartes stood up, but then at that moment, he could feel it. The pain of his Primarch, the craving for flesh and blood, and the unimaginable anger tapped his mind. Both the Red Thirst and Black Rage come in at the same time. Let out a mighty scream, the former Lamenters, like a bullet to any humans eyes, charge straight at his enemies. Now the Grimm will face the true fury from the Son of Sanguinius. The Alpha fate has been sealed. Before the creature could even block or dodge, Hijikata rammed _Requiem_ into the beast chest while ripped it optics out of it mask with ease. The poor Grimm body fell into the ground as it let out a wimp before disappearing into black smoke like others.

Hijikata Kiyosada could start to see everything around him change. He is standing inside the Vengeful Spirit, he sees enemies around him shift their appearance as well. Black Legion Chaos Marines, from ones with chainsword to ones with Jump-pack. He need to release his anger, he needs to kill, he wants vengeance. Like an unstoppable raging machine, Hijikata leaps at his enemies. He continues to chop, slash and shoot anything around him with the strength that even exceeds a Space Marine. But after a few short minutes that feel like an eternity, things began to return to normal. He is back in Remnant, the hallucination has disappeared.

With only Grimm corpses around him, the Astartes kneel down, trying to calm himself. And perhaps for the second time in Blood Angels history, the Black Rage and Blood Thirst suddenly … gone. Kiyosada supposes to feel joy for this but there is no time for that, he needs to assist his White Scars Battle-Brothers. After a few seconds of silent, the Blood Angels stood up before leaping off the wall and land straight to a nearby rooftop.

There is something seriously wrong here, Tiberius has killed 9 Alpha Beowolves and 6 Major Ursa already and these Creatures of Grimm did not break … at all. The Astartes has misjudged the situation, these creatures did not like the Orks or Tyranids at all. And then come to the realization.

"_They don't have a particular leader!_"

Through his superhuman brain, the Captain conclude that the only solution to solve this 'leaderless' problem is to destroy all of them or cause enough casualties for these Grimm to retreat if they known scare. But then, the Space Marine spun around and saw a massive Gorilla-like Grimm right next to him. The giant creature delivers a punch right in Tiberius chest and his body flew straight into the opposite building. To make the matter worst, the structure already weakened so with a little impact, the whole building falls down, bury the Captain under tons of bricks.

**[XXXX]**

Meanwhile, the Salamanders Chaplain has reached inside the flower store. He saw 1 Faunus women and 2 young Faunus girls are unconscious behind the counter. However, the amount of Beowolves around the area is too many. Most of them are trying to claws his Armor but it proves to be futile. But as the Astartes took 4 down, 6 more replace. The Chaplain plan is to use his Inferno pistol but the risk of harm the civilians is too high. Suddenly, as a bullet went through the wall, the Veteran Sergeant of Raven Guard land down and pinned an Ursa down to the ground, the poor Grimm head immediately got crush by the sheer weight of the Astartes. Other Grimm starts to back off, let the Marines have breathing room for a short moment.

"Brother Kardoron, your arrival is in time." Lo'kan said

"A Raven Guard never late, Chaplain." Fova replied as he stood up from the crater.

"I can see that."

Suddenly, both Astartes Auto-Senses flare up as the superhuman warriors turn around, seeing dozen of Grimm reinforcements has surrounded them and the civilians. At this moment, Kardoron Fova mag-lock both his Power Swords and activate the Lightning Claws _Raven's Talons_ of his Primarch Corvus Corax. Multiple Beowolves leap straight at the Raven Guard like hungry lions, only to get shredded into pieces. But that does not impact these soulless creatures moral at all. Another wave of Beowolves quickly followed then another and another. But the result will be the same, the Astartes stand strong while what remaining of the corpses under his feet. Still, the Marines has been heavily surrounded into this shop and their only tactic is to hold the ground till their Battle-Brothers arrive.

Back to the Ultramarine, using his enhanced strength, Tiberius quickly climb out of the rubbles. While the Grimm punch was powerful and any humans could have died by the sheer pressure, the Captain was not humans. It will take much more than a simple punch to even injured an Astartes. Waiting no more, the Ultramarine rushed into the main street, but it seems too late. The Grimm, now number in almost thousand, has succeeded in breaking through the wall, resulting in a big hole.

"_Bolters and Swords are not enough. We need more firepower!_" The Captain analyzes the situation. Suddenly, the Emperor words rang in his head as the Astartes glanced to his hip.

With no hesitation, Tiberius pull out _Gladius Incandor_then raise it high in the sky as he shouted out: "**For Macragge and Guilliman!**"

In the next instance moment, blue light struck down, straight at the Astartes. This immediately attracts the Grimm around the area. But much to the citizens surprised, they are seeing a strange reaction from the Creatures of Darkness. Many were wimping but refuse to flee while others just snarling and the strangest of this is they all look at the same direction. In fact, it seems they have abandoned what in front of them and focus on a much greater threat. One of the Alpha let out a feral howl before rushed to the same directions and many Grimm quickly followed.

Step out from the smoke, that caused by the blue light is something big, very big. Some civilians on the rooftop quickly realize is a massive knight. This 12-foot tall knight has his armor painted with blue and carries a more advanced and futuristic appearance than the Armored Warriors. The armor also has a lot of decoration, from the head and the chest, which carved a golden two head eagle, to the knees. On his right shoulder pads is a golden eagle while on the left is upside down omega symbol. One of the most notable features is a backpack with short wings on both sides and a golden halo at the top. Another notable part is his a left-hand massive gauntlet with a machine gun under with the size that easily dwarfs the size of an M60 or a DsHk or even an M2 Browning. Everyone could even see the can-size ammo belt connect to his backpack. The knight also holding a big gladius on his hand. The Blue Knight helmet has red lens and vox-caster on his faceplate with a laurel wreath on top of it.

"**Gazed upon me, beasts, for I'm your end!**" the Knight voice rumble like thunder through his helmet.

The other Astartes stare at the blue figure and immediately recognize that form. It's the body of Roboute Guilliman. Through the power, the Emperor has grant, Son of the Ultramar has become the Primarch of Ultramar. This not only give them such hope but also a new source of strength to push back the Grimm.

Aim at the Beringel who has punched him, the Astartes-now-become Primarch dash right in front of the creature before it could comprehend. Use the _Hand of Dominion_, the Primarch clamped firmly around the Grimm's gorgey. It was mere seconds before blood is on his Power Fist. 2 more Beringel leap straight at Guilliman but with a simple backhand, both of their bodies smashed splash into dozen of pieces. Seize this chance, an Alpha Beowolves jump at the Primarch back but in less than a second, the superhuman warrior spun around and punch the Grimm right in the face, which sent it body through a building and land on the other side. Another group of Ursa charges straight at Guilliman from his left flank. The transformed Astartes let out a snort as he uses the _Hand of Dominion_ to grab the electric pole right next to him and swing it at the Grimm like a baseball bat. The moment both of them meet each other, the Ursas flew right into a nearby building but the pole broke as well, from the sheer impact.

Seeing it comrades being slaughtered like sheep, another Beringel charge straight at the Primarch, trying to punch his head off. However, much to it surprise, Guilliman easily blocks the attack with his Power Fist. The Grimm try to pull it fist out of the blue Giant palm but besides not only able to do that, but it hand was also crushed by the Blue Giant grip, and the creature let out a roar of agony. Before the Gorilla-like Grimm could even recover from its pain, its body was cut into half by the _Gladius Incandor_. But the killing spree is not finished, Guilliman raises his mighty gauntlet up and a storm of armor-piercing Bolt rounds erupted, ripped another group of Ursa to shredded.

Decide not to let his Captain stole all of the glory, Julius pulled the _Lion Sword_ on his back out and raise it up "**For Caliban and the Lion!**"

In the next seconds, white light engulfs his body, along with a burst of psychic powers. Every Grimm around him got burned into ashes. After that, a tall Knight steps out from the light. No one could believe what they are witnessing right now, two massive Knight came out of nowhere, seemingly transform by the Armored Warriors. Stood at 10 feet tall, the Knight clad in black armor. The armor design was foreign. It does have some similarity aspect, such as the gauntlets and boots, with the Medieval Gothic Knight but the rest just … weird. In some way, in does look like armor from the future, along with a bunch of unknown heraldries all over it. On the Knight chest display the golden head of a lion while on his massive pauldron imposed another head of a lion on the left while a symbol, a sword with two wings on each side, paint on the right. On his back is some kind backpack that let out a strange static sound, like a nuclear generator, and a long brown lion fur cape as well. There also a small golden lion head on his belt and a piece of loincloth cover his armored crotch and his rear legs. On the piece of cloth also have the same wings-sword symbol as his shoulder. His helmet proves to be unusual as well with red lens and long wings on both sides with Great Helm (Medieval Crusader Knight Helmet) design faceplate.

On his hip is a long sword that could take 4-5 persons to carry it. The blade radiates strange power while the handle was covered in gold with another lion head served at the pommel and the sword guard is a golden skull with two wings on each side. With the scabbard on his left hip, a futuristic-like pistol with blue coil on top and holes at the barrel, hang on the right side of the knight belt-like magnet. Like the sword, this 'pistol' could become a rifle for normal human size.

"**Die, abominations!**" the Black Knight, also known as the Dark Angels Primarch Lion El'Jonson, roared out as he dashes straight at a group of Ursa. The moment his feet left the original position, the ground around him crack from pure pressure.

In a fraction of second, the Primarch take out his massive sword and deliver a wide swipe attack in front of him, which cut 6 Beowolves and 2 Ursa with ease. Before the Grimm very eyes, the newly transformed Primarch, like a bullet, move in a zigzag formation as he continues to cut down dozen of Grimm in each swing, Alpha, Major or normal Grimm will suffer the same. The Astartes-turn-Primarch 6th sense promptly warns him of a Beringel, who is charging with fierce ferocity, is behind him. Let out an annoying grunt, the Son of Caliban hurled a neighboring car at the Grimm. Normally, such action will prove no threat to a Grimm with brute strength like Beringel but the velocity behind the car is almost out of control. In the next instance moment, the creature body got squash like a bug.

Dozen of Beowolves and Ursa decide to leap straight to the Primarch at the same time. In the next half of the second, the transformed Astartes swing his sword … in every direction. The movement simply is impossible for a human to perform. Even a Space Marine will have a hard time tracking such speed. But in the Primarch point of view at this moment, everything seemingly froze and only he has the speed to move in this 'frozen moment'. What happened next is no more Grimm around the Lion anymore, only chunks of meats left. Out of nowhere, a barrage of feathers rain upon the Primarch but he swiftly deflects them all with ease. Lion then looks up to located his shooters and saw 3 Thunderhawk-size Nevermore hovers not-too-close to the ground. Pull out his plasma pistol and with precision aim, the Son of the Emperor turn his enemies into nothing but headless corpses before they can even dodge the shot.

The Astartes-now-Primarch then turn to his left and saw his Battle-Brother Space Wolves is being overwhelming by dozen of Beowolves and Ursa. Without any hesitation, the superhuman warrior leap right in front of the Terminator, result in a massive shockwave that sent all of the Grimm back a few meters. Both Armored Warriors glance at each other, let out a feral grin before launch themselves at the enemies. Soon, the Grimm was killed left and right, many tries to damage the Warriors Armor, from claws, to feathers and even fists but besides a few paint scratch, their death quickly comes. The storm-bolter _Wolf Fang_ release barrage of bolts, with each bolt tear through any Grimm flesh with ease. With the Lion, his massive height combines with ridiculous strength force the Grimm to perform multiple pack-style attacks, but none could damage the Primarch.

**[XXXX]**

After a few more minutes of fighting, the Grimm horde has reached their breaking point, thousand of Grimm now has reduced to less than a hundred. Their animal instinct quickly takes over them. The so-called Creature of Darkness starts to run for their life. Many of them even step on each other to ensure their survival chance. The oldest ones are the ones who gonna escape first. They realize whatever they fighting is not human, they cannot sense fear, only anger. It's like competing with a larger predator and the Grimm has lost this competition. Many even climb through the wall to get out. Most of the Nevermore has been killed with only the small ones to fly away. At the entrance, both the Grey Knight, the White Scars and newly arrive Blood Angels is surprised to see the Grimm start to retreat. But Valletutus will not let them get away so easily, the Grey Knight swiftly charge a ball of psychic power in his palm before slam it into the ground. And with that, a massive shockwave of Warp energy scattered, evaporated any Creatures of Darkness in its range.

Sensing this is the right moment, both Chaplain grabs the civilians into their arms and jump out of the shop. Wave his Crozius Arcanum in a wide arc, the Salamanders decapitated the Beowolves that is charging at him, like nothing. Both Astartes start to rush back to the local guards with haste but then the same burst of psychic energy from the Grey Knight spread across the town. The buildings around the Marines immediately fall on top of them, result in a thick cloud of smoke across the battlefield. Hundred tons of steel and concrete is all over them but it only took a few minutes for them to climb out with few difficulties while the civilians still safe in their arms.

Guilliman looks at a handful of remaining Grimm running for their life. The Primarch is about to chase after them but then a sense of pain suddenly appear. Blue light struck down again, turn Tiberius back to his Astartes form. The after effect of the transformation is not a pleasant one. The pain is unbearable but the Space Marine, gritted his teeth in agony, using his will to help him not pass out. He could feel his gene-seed is working overdrive, trying to save his body, combined with the painkiller from the suit. And then, the pain starts to low down before gone after a couple of seconds.

"Captain, your suit system is on high alert! And so does brother Julius!" the Grey Knight grunt through his vox.

"I'm fine, brother Valletutus, there is no time to rest." Tiberius replied as he trying to stand up. He could feel his Secondary Heart and Haemastamen is kicking in, accelerate his recover at an exponential rate. Let out a long breath under his helmet, The Space Marine observe his fleeing foes before mag locks his Primarch sword and ran to the regroup point.

**[XXXX]**

Jasper, along with his father, is still waiting for his mother/wife and both of their sisters/daughters. The father has tried much time to climb through the cover to get to his wife but everyone hold him back for such reckless action. But now the battle is over, every Faunus and Humans alike hold their breath, waiting for the cloud of smoke to clear out. And then multiple silhouettes appeared. The guards tense up, holding their weapons tight.

But much to everyone relieve, it's revealed to be the Armored Warriors. The Blood of the Grimm still somewhat remain on their suit. Their red and green lense gaze straight at the citizens, cause some to flinched. But it's a normal reaction, especially to such intimidated beings. Jasper and his father eyes widened as they saw their wife/mother is being carried by the green Warrior with black skull helm while their sisters/daughters in the armored arms of the black-beaked helmet Warrior. Both rushed straight to their family members.

The Armored Warriors put both of them down as the man and the boy kneel right next to their seemingly lifeless body. Jasper feared that his mother or his sisters will never wake up as he looks at the blue Warrior with the white helm.

Tears start to fill the Faunus boy eyes "Is they gonna be okay, mister As-tar-te?"

Suddenly, the big grey Warrior like-knight spoke "Throw away your fear, boy. While they have suffered some minor damage from an outside force, their vital organs are secured ."

Jasper father hugs his wife as tears drip down from his eyes, the first time the boy ever seen such face on his dad, and the man spoke as his voice seemingly choke on something "...T-Thank you ..."

"We merely do our duty." Tiberius replied as the squad turned around and approach the wall hole, much to everyone surprised.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Jasper father shouted out, confused while the Armored Warrior leaves so soon.

"Our task is finish. As the Emperor Light calling an Astartes somewhere, he will answer." the Chaplain replied as he glanced at the boy.

Nobody tries to stop the 8 feet tall Armored Warrior, at all, as they disappear into the forest again. But the who have the balls to stop such intimidating beings, especially after what just happened. But the image of a Giant Warrior clad in Armor carry a wounded Faunus still carved deep into the people mind. Everyone soon called them 'Armored Angels', warriors that have been sent by the God of Light to save humanity from the Grimm. The Huntsman who arrived after the battle did not believe what they just heard and soon, the story quickly turns into news around Vacuo, then to Vale, then to Mistral and to Atlas as well. Many found ridiculous for such being to exist while many cults start to rise up, claiming the 'Armored Angels' are real.

**[XXXX]**

It has been 3 hours since their last battle. The Astartes simply wanders aimlessly in the forest until the Techmarine caught another emergency signal nearby. When they arrived at the location, it's revealed to be a crash site, surrounded by hundred of Grimm but once again, the Creature of Darkness simply got destroyed to the last one against the Emperor finest.

As they approached the crash site closer, the Techmarine did not recognize the transportation vehicle that this world using or even the engine technology. While Khan stated the automation cannot compete against the power of a Thunderhawk or a Valkyrie, they are still sufficient enough for this world standard. But besides that, the White Scars is still trying to understand what is the energy source for this engine to run. He did not find anything useful, to be honest, except for some corpses.

But then after some more examinations, the Astartes discover that this transport device was shot down by a rocket, based on the distinguish hole left on the left hull and some sort of tablet device. After some 'hacking', which to the Techmarine is more like a kid figure a way to open a Lego box, the Astartes now has access to the vox frequency. With this, they don't need to be on the receiving side anymore. And so, the Marines continue on their journey, determined to find their maidens.

**[XXXX]**

**Hours Later - Vacuo**

The night has fallen and the Astartes decided the best course of action would find a place to rest. After finding a small cave that does not have any Grimm reside in, the squad rest down for the next 6 hours. Sitting around the small fire, each member keeps their helmet on just to make sure none could penetrate, even if one has an adamantium skull. However, the Captain did not place any one guarding the entrance thanks to Khan sensor devices, that has been placed on the cave wall, and if any one on this planet understands about an Adeptus Astartes, they would also know about the Catalepsean Node.

As everyone starts to fall into their sleep, so does Julius Arc. Like every Astartes, the Dark Angels did not completely into sleep mode but rather 30% of his brain still awake to check for any outside motions. But then during his sleep, Julius still remembered that image, something he will not forgive or forget. He still follows those words from the Chaplain, even on a planet where no Fallen could be found. And then, the images start to flood his mind again.

_He was on the prison of Terra. His mission was to escort the Primarch of Ultramarine Roboute Guilliman safely to Holy Terra. However, as all would know, the journey is not easy. They was attacked by the Traitor Forces from all side and everyone soon got captured. The moment Julius and his Battle-Brothers step on the Blackstone Fortress, the infamous Fallen appear, who offer to help the Loyalist forces escape the Chaos. But after reached Terra, the Fallen captured by the Custodes, Emperor's bodyguard. Julius himself, along with his old squad will bring Him back to the Rock. But then again, The Fallen slipped from their grasp once again, and on his way out, Julius squad was killed while the Company Champion himself barely survive from a Melta blast._

_He still remembers the first time he was … introduced into the Inner Circle, as they called. It was the year 990.M41, Supreme Grand Master Azrael has detected an Imperial sector called Calaphrax Cluster, which has been isolate by a Warp Storm for the last 3000 years, and decided to send the 3rd Company to Hive World Exyrion in the sector to investigate. At there, Julius witnessed the dark truth about his Chapter. He saw a Fallen stand among the Iron Warrior. The image of the Fallen still carved deep into his mind, with Horus Heresy- era Armor and white hooded robe. The battle has devastated the entire 3rd Company with Arc and his Captain are the only survivors. It's the same Fallen and that name will never leave Julius mind … Cypher._

The Dark Angels suddenly open his eyes again and realize it just a bad memory. He clenched his armored fist tight for a few seconds there, still ponder about his failure. But he quickly put that aside because he got a much more important task from the Master of Mankind. The Astartes then fall back to his slumber, hoping it would be fair better this time.

**[XXXX]**

It has been** 3 months** since the incident at the old town Grassborn, news of mysterious Armored Warriors, that the people who live outside of the city dubbed 'Armored Angels', spread like water. Their appearance is a huge enigma to any journalism, Huntsman, Huntress and government alike. While the citizens who safe behind the wall, including the Faunus, see them as a menace and unknown threats, any persons who live outside of the wall look in a different perspective. Their majestic appearance, with mysterious weapons and monstrosity strength, saved many lives and took many from the Grimm. The Huntsman, on the other hand, carried various point of views about these figures. Most believed they are nothing but urban legends. But then more and more Grimm start to disappear but the request from towns and villages decrease which has become an issue for the Huntsman career.

With _The Emperor's Sword_ Squad, things become much more complicated. The Astartes quickly discovered that their face, for some reason, becomes much younger. Each time they look at themselves, it reminds of their forgotten teenager life. Some worries about a mutation in gene-seed but the Grey Knight assure that the change in appearance must relate to the Emperor's mission. While their proud battle scars, war paints, and hair still remain the same, Khan and Bloodhound are not really happy with the disappearance of their 'majestic beards'.And since their first arrival, the Space Marines is still trying to master their ability to transformed, which proved much more difficult than they expected.

The journey through out Remnant without any guidance and understanding of anything has proved to be challenging for the transhuman warriors. But after reach the Vacuo desert, which have the same name as the Kingdom, the Marines found an abandoned outpost, which proved much useful. They quickly turn this station into their temporary base for the next 8 weeks. While Khan, Kiyosada and Solanos research through this world Remnant technologies, the rest of the squad constant moving out, searching for any Grimm to hunt or animals to eat. With superhuman intelligent, the Techmarine soon figure that everything is run on Dust, some sort of crystal that produces energy for the machines. However, he also believes that these Dust are not efficient as reactor or even Prometheum from the Forge World.

He was right, after some experiments, it requires a lot of Dust to make a Bolt rounds, which also lack proper materials to make it a real Bolts anyway. But then after some more exploration, the White Scars concluded that the best way to replace the lost ammunitions is to … borrow materials from abandoned or long death villages to make new ones. While it will never be good as the Imperium Bolts rounds, it will do for now. Also, after killed some rogue Huntsman who tries to infiltrate the outpost, Valletutus detect their organic shield called Aura, which make them tough as an Ork. However, this will require more investigating for the Apothecary. At some unknown point during the 8 weeks of camping, the Grey Knight suddenly sense a powerful energy source from the east but it just flickering for a few seconds before disappearing. But this is enough clues for the Astartes to leave the Vacuo desert, which located in a continent called Sanus that Khan just learns recently, and continue their journey, forward to Vale.

In the journey, Jarl Bloodhound found that while these Grimm are much more aggressive and beast-like than any Orks he encountered, their fighting ability is just disappointing, they did not bring honor or glory for Russ and the Allfather at all. Their inferior physical strength as well as their lack of cognitive ability turn them into prey for the Astartes than hunters. Jarl did faced many experienced ones but decades against centuries years of fighting is just … unfair. With Hijikata Kiyosada, centuries of experience and constant warfare tell him that the Grimm are not the problem but rather the mastermind behind it. He and the Techmarine has discussed many time about how these Creature of Blackness reproduced and there were no answer for that. Additionally, everyone in the squad could feel something changing in them, not fear or anger, but something else. They cannot understand it as it was exotic but familiar as the same time. But then they quickly realize it's something that has been lost to them for the last centuries … their humanity. 'But this will require more research', as Khan stated every campfire.

During the last 3 months, the Astartes has saved and met hundred of villages and towns. Each facing different circumstances of Grimm but there is one thing that the Emperor finest could see. This Huntsman position is not an honorable duty but just a simple job, no more no less. This makes them basically mercenary, which all Space Marines and Imperial Guardsmen despite. They did not lay down their life for humanity and they did not lay down their life for honor or courage. They have no responsibility whatsoever. And that is the reason for the Marines to not trust them.

But that does not mean anything is grimdark. The Marines also witnessed a fair share of kindness and honorable actions from many Huntsman. That earned the respect of the superhuman warriors. Another problem that they saw is the Faunus, an unknown strain of abhuman that bare no Chaos taint from what Valletutus is sensing at least, that has been mistreated for the last decades. The Astartes are not politician, they are warriors, and to them, if you have the will to fight and served the Emperor, then you're all the Emperor children, who deserved to be protected by the Emperor's finest. So as long as they are not mutant, then they will be seen as every being under the Imperium. Again, is this world belong to the Imperium or not? That is another question for another day.

But then came the 'White Fang', a powerful terrorist organization according to the public, but more like a rebel group to Tiberius. Jarl show a distinguish dislike of this rebel band because of their 'poorly copy' symbol to the Son of Russ badge. Unlike everyone, this act of rebellion does not consider as 'terrorist' to the Marines but rather 'traitor' and there is one fate for ones who turn their back to the rest of humanity.

**[XXXX]**

**Unknown White Fang camp - Vale**

Grizzly is a Wolf Faunus who has lived with his parents in some ghetto for a long time. He was young when he decide the join the White Fang for he believe what they done will brought equality for all Faunus but thing does not get any better. Many shootouts occur, result in many deaths, mostly are his kind. He then realize that in this unforgiven world, there are no mercy to be spare and his hatred for humans increase. When Adam Taurus become the new leader of the White Fang, many, include Grizzly himself, immediately follow him. He saw himself in Adam. Since then, Grizzly has participated in many attacks lead by Taurus. Humans start to treat Faunus after that, but not because respect but rather fear. Well, Grizzly does not care about that anyway, all he want is equality. But humans does not change that easily, thing start to go back like the old time. Once again, Grizzly is happy to accompany Adam but now with the new purpose, to being humans down to the ground once and for all.

Right now, the Faunus is assigned with guarding the camp gate. He did not like this task at all, he should be inside Vale, with his brothers and sisters, teaching the humans a lesson, not guarding a gate on some camp in a godforsaken forest. But then, Grizzly start to think about the rumor of the 'Armored Angels' who mysteriously appear and disappear like a ghost. He heard about their inhuman strength when they fighting against the Grimm. He also heard about how many praise them as holy beings for whenever they appear, the town will be saved. He also heard about how his cousin in Town Grassborn describe them when they carried 3 Faunus out of danger. If they are true, then he hopes these 'Armored Angels' will help the White Fang destroy humans once and for all.

Suddenly, something wrong happens, the Faunus could feel something pierce his stomach. He starts to cough out blood as his body lift up from the ground, and then he looks up. He saw two red lenses stare straight into his soul. He saw … black armor and a … beaked. Grizzly could feel his life force slowly leave his body and then he tried to move his legs, but he could not sense his legs anymore. The man stares down and much to his horror, he saw the black giant is holding his bottom on his other hand. He realizes he just got ripped in half, but it happens to fast for Grizzly to feel anything.

The Armored Giant throw the poor White Fang body into the ground. The only words that Grizzly could hear before his death is: "Perimeters has been secured, Captain."

The situation quickly turns into a battlefield. The White Fang was surprised, their outer defense, include the auto turrets has been destroyed. Multiple Armored Warriors with exotic weapons attack them, that all they could see before their bodies got blow apart, literally.

Jarl Bloodhound is currently shooting at a group of White Fang that hides behind some cover. The barrage of Dust bullets keep hitting his Terminator Armor but again, bounce off like nothing. But the moment his Bolter fire, the barricades will not protect them from the Emperor's judgment.

After that, the Wolf Guard suddenly spotted a few White Fang tries to use their heavy machine gun on top of a nearby watchtower. Let out a feral grin under his helmet, Jarl grab a 10 tons truck that is right next him and threw it straight at the enemies like a beach ball, result in a massive explosion. Meanwhile, a group of White Fang is shooting at Julius back but each of their Dust shot imply bounce off the armor harmlessly. Let out an annoying grunt, the former Deathwatch turn around and kick an armored jeep with his leg into the enemies, turn them into mush as the vehicle smash into their body with such speed.

Hiding behind one of the covers, the White Fang captain and 4 of his bests men grab both rocket launchers and fire at the blue, bulky Warrior with the similar insignia to their own symbol on the shoulder. But much to their shocked, besides zero damage to the Armor whatsoever (but there are some burn marks), the Giant Warrior turn around and spit out another barrage of Bolts rounds that go through like their cover like paper, turn the poor terrorists into piles of fleshes.

"Skitja (Shit)! These rats are really become a bothersome now!" Jarl cursed

With Tiberius, the Ultramarine charge straight at 3 White Fang with inhuman speed. The Faunus shot dozen of Dust rounds at the Giant but like everyone who has tried, the projectiles seemingly bounce off the armor like throwing a rock at a tank. In the next second, all 3 of them fall into the ground, as their bodies cut into two by _The Warden_. The Captain then spun around as he caught another White Fang by the neck who foolishly try to stab him with a sword.

"Die, traitors!" Tiberius emotionless said as he lifts the White Fang up and crushes his vocal cord with ease.

After 2 hours of shooting, the entire camp was decimated. The Dust-Bolts rounds are efficient, in this world standard, from what Khan see but require too many materials to make one. They will need to gather more resources and it seems these White Fang will prove much useful. That does sound like a good plan, purging and collecting at the same time.

The Grey Knight look at one of the body as something in his mind flare up. The Terminator Astartes kneel down, and drill his Narthecium into one of the somewhat intact body, with purpose is to collect a sample of DNA.

"_This will help us accurate decide that these 'Faunus' are abhuman or mutant._"

Tiberius scan the area for the last time but then he saw the White Scars is checking one of the supply crates.

"Techmarine, what are you doing?"

"I need to understand more about this world technologies, especially the one called Dust, while it seems primitive but also intrigue me no less." Khaisen Khan answered as he grabs one of the metal box as he read the brand on it: AMMUNITION MANUFACTURE BY SCHNEE DUST COMPANY

"Hmm. I'm too interest how these elements would fare against the flames of Vulkan." the Chaplain commented as he approaches one of the boxes.

Pointed at a pile of metal boxes that been stacked up, the White Scars spoke "Captain, I will need these Dust and materials boxes for my research as well as our ammunitions supplies. Grab as much as you can."

Tiberius has always been a practical man and what the Techmarine said is right. They will need a source of ammo supply, best to conserve their remaining Imperial ammunitions. And with that, each Astartes carry 8 crates on their shoulders, thanks to their superhuman strength and relative low gravity on this planet, while the Techmarine, using his Servo-Arms, took 16 crates. But then the Blood Angels realize something.

"What about the rest ?" Hijikata asked as he points to the warehouse.

Tiberius stay silent for a few seconds before replied: "We cannot let these rebels get their hands on them again, our only option is the destroy it."

Nodded to his Captain order, Kardoron Fova unpinned the Frag Grenade before throwing it into the building and in the next seconds, a massive explosion occurred, burned everything to ashes.

**[XXXX]**

Is been a few hours after the Astartes leave along with their … 'trophies', the bodies have started to decompose. A shadow land right in the camp yard. It's revealed to be tall man, for humans standard at least. He had black, spiky hair with red eyes and light stubble along his jawline. He wore a red, tattered cloak, gray dress shirt with long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. On his hand is a slightly-larger-than-chainsword silver blade.

He did not like what he saw here. Corpses lie around, brutally murdered with force that exceeds any humans or weapons, if we not count destroyed camp, burning buildings and massive craters on the ground. This is not a battle, it was a massacred. Whatever killed these White Fangs is not Huntsman or even Humans. There are two possibilities form in Qrow mind right now, first is some sort of massive Grimm attacks, or just like the popular rumors about mysterious Armored Warriors, which he still having a hard time to believe that to be truth. The man has witnessed many things and 'Armored Angels' is definitely not one of them. But then it seems, from what the clues he got right now, someone has stolen a lot of Dust, which could fully supply a whole company, while destroyed the rest, and if his memory served him right, Grimm doesn't care about Dust or dare to touch it anyway.

The veteran Huntsman decide to quickly pull out his Scroll before selecting the contact number. The man tone was deadly serious.

"Hey Oz, it's Qrow, I think we got a MAJOR problem here."

**[XXXX]**

**Character Information:**

_The Emperor's Sword_ Squad - Full Astartes members

TLHK (Tatrasiel) Team - when in Beacon

**Ultramarine**: _**Tiberius Maximus (2.28 meters , 2.43 meters in Power Armor) - Astartes (200)**_ ; Captain of the Ultramarine 2nd Company (successor of Captain Titus)

Equipment: Mark VII Aquilla Power Armor + Mark IV Maximus Helmet

Weapons: Master Crafted Combi-Grenade Launcher _Omega_

Razor sharp Combat Knife _The Warden_

Bolter pistol _Sicarius_

*Silver Blade _Gladius Incandor_ of Roboute Guilliman

**Salamanders**: _**Lo'kan Xavier (2.28 meters , 2.43 meters in Power Armor) - Astartes (152)**_ ; Chaplain of the Salamanders 5th Company

Equipment: Mark VII Aquilla Power Armor + Skull Helm

Weapons: Crozius Arcanum _Hephaestus_

Inferno pistol _Ptah_

Grav-pistol _Prometheus Hammer_

*Thunder Hammer _Dawnbringer_ of Vulkan

**Blood Angels**: _**Hijikata Kiyosada (2.28 meters , 2.43 meters in Power Armor) - Astartes (400) **_; Sanguinary Guard of the Blood Angels and former Veteran Sergeant of the Lamenters 2nd Company

Equipment: Modified Mark III Iron Power Armor + Mark VII Aquilla Helmet

Weapons: Master Crafted chainsword _Requiem_

Phobos Pattern Bolter pistol _Crimson_

Two-hand Glaive Encarmine _Nightfall_

*Relic Power Sword _Blade Encarmine_ of Sanguinius

**Raven Guard**: _**Kardoron Fova (2.28 meters , 2.43 meters in Power Armor) - Astartes (250)**_ ; Veteran Sergeant of the Raven Guard 3th Company

Equipment: Upgraded Mark VI Corvus Power Armor + Jump Pack

Weapons: Twin Power Sword _Shadow Vengeance_

Retractable Power Lance _White Raven_

*Master Crafted Lightning Claws _Raven's Talons_ of Corvus Corax

**White Scars**: _**Khaisen Khan (2.28 meters , 2.43 meters in Power Armor) - Astartes (158)**_ ; Techmarine and former Master of the Hunt from the White Scars 4th Company

Equipment: Artificer Armour (include Techmarine Helm) + Servo-Arms

Weapons: Omnissian Power Axe _Shadowmoon_

Power Sword _Moonfang_

Master Crafted Stalker Pattern Bolter _Khan's Wrath_

*Dao-shaped Power Sword _Unnamed_ of Jaghatai Khan

**Space Wolves**: _**Jarl Bloodhound (2.30 meters , 2.52 meters in Power Armor) - Astartes (300)**_ ; Wolf Guard Terminator in the 4th Great Company of the Space Wolves

Equipment: Tartaros pattern Terminator Armor

Weapons: Modified Storm Bolter _Wolf Fang_

Master Crafted Power Fist _Howl of Fury_

*Frost Axe _Helwinter_ and Frost Blade _Mjalnar (Sword of Balenight)_ of Leman Russ

**Grey Knight**: _**Valletutus Solanos (2.30 meters , 2.58 meters in Power Armor) - Astartes (500)**_ ; Apothecary Terminator of the 2nd Brotherhood

Equipment: Aegis Terminator Armour + Medi-Pack Narthecium

Weapons: Wrist-mounted Storm-Bolter _Retribution _

Nemesis Force halberd _The Void_

Nemesis Force sword _Titan_

*Relic blade _Sword of the Emperor_ of the Emperor of Mankind

* These Primarch weapons help the Astartes to become their 'father', in both power and appearance, for a few minutes but will cause serious serious strain on the body, even for the superhuman warriors.

RWBY (Ruby) Team

_**Ruby Rose (1.57 meters) - Human (15)**_: Crescent Rose (a scythe and a high caliber sniper rifle)

Semblance: Speed - help her run faster than a human can catch, leave a trail of roses.

Secret power is the Silver Eyes - Classified

_**Yang Xiao Long (1.73 meters) - Human (17)**_: Ember Celica (a pair of shotgun gauntlets)

Semblance: Unknown name - help the Huntress become stronger, in all aspects, when got hit by the enemy. Notable features are red eyes and glow hair.

_**Weiss Schnee (1.6 meters, in heels) - Human (17)**_: Myrtenaster (a hybrid rapier/revolver)

Semblance: Glyphs - the ability to summon magical symbol which have two functions: attract and repulsive. Full power - still not able to do that - is to summon defeated foes, include the Arma Gigas.

_**Blake Belladonna (1.68 meters, minus ears) - Cat Faunus (17)**_: Gambol Shroud (a sword that can switch into cleaver, katana, and pistol)

Semblance: Shadow - ability to summon shadow clones.

**J**NPR (Juniper) Team

**Dark Angels**: _**Julius Arc/Jaune Arc (2.28 meters, 2.43 meters in Power Armor) - Astartes (210)**_ ; Company Champion of the Dark Angels 3rd Company and former Deathwatch Champion

Equipment: Mark IV Imperial Maximus Power Armor + Dark Angel's robe + Customize Helm

Weapons: Master Crafted Combat Shield _The Oracle_

Power Sword _Ash_

Plasma pistol _Harbinger_

Two-handed Frost Blade _Crocea Mors_

*Power Sword _Lion Sword_ of Lion El'Jonson

_**Pyrrha Nikos (1.83 meters, in heels) - Human (17)**_: Miló (a javelin that could transform into a rifle or a xiphos sword) and Akoúo̱ (a shield)

Semblance: Polarity - manipulate objects with magnetism.

_**Nora Valkyrie (1.55 meters) - Human (17)**_: Magnhild (a Warhammer that can turn into a grenade launcher)

Semblance: Unknown name - turn the host into an electric conductor.

_**Lie Ren (1.75 meters) - Human (17)**_: StormFlower (a pair of submachine guns with long bayonet)

Semblance: Unknown name - help the Huntsman hide his presence from Grimm.

CFVY (Coffee) Team

_**Coco Adel (1.83 meters, in heels) - Human (18)**_: Handbag (ability to switch into a Gatling Gun)

Semblance: Unknown

_**Yatsuhashi Daichi (2.13 meters) - Human (18)**_: Sword (Unknown)

Semblance: Unknown

_**Velvet Scarlatina (1.68 meters, minus ears) - Rabbit Faunus(18)**_: Camera (can copy any weapons with 'solid light')

Semblance: Mimicry - the ability to copy someone move, work well with the Camera.

_**Fox Alistair (1.88 meters) - Human (18)**_: Blade Gauntlet (function similar to a Mantis arm)

Semblance: Unknown


	3. The 'Armored Angels'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warhammer 40k series or RWBY series. Warhammer 40k own by Games Workshop and RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth.

**Artyom-Dreizehn** \- Yes, I did watch the Astartes videos. It was really impressive. My favorite part is the Multi-Lasers because it show us how the Emperor finest react when they're under such situation. With precision and calmness. I think that is these are the reasons make them terrify, especially when you got sneak up by an 8 foot tall Walking Tank.

**Unlike most authors, I will try to continue the story till Fall of Beacon and there will be plot twist (kind of) when we reach that bridge. Warning: from Volume 4 - present, the plot will be change (again, kind of). If any readers could suggest me some good idea for the the story, feel free to do it.**

**Again, my vocabulary are not really 'diverse' like other authors so expect the story will be … simple.**

**And I'm very sorry to announce this but the next chapter will be release much slower because I need to re-watch RWBY all over again ,that properly gonna took me 2 days, more or less (it's been 5 months since I last watch the anime if I'm gonna be honest).**

* * *

**Thought of the day**

"Yes, I have a damn question... what wars must there be in creation that requires warriors like you?" - Aspirant Raclaw, on his first sight of a Space Marine.

* * *

**The 'Armored Angels'**

It had been 12 weeks since The Emperor's Sword squads first attack on the White Fang base. Since then, the superhuman warriors has conducted multiple attacks on these so-called 'terrorists' with extreme precision and brutality. Their appearance is still a big question which turns them into a controversial debate among the kingdoms. Dozens of White Fang bases and camps have been destroyed and burn to ashes, leaving a trail of destruction. Soon, this new reached the High Leader Sienna Khan and she was not pleased to hear that. However, at the same time, reports of the 'Armored Angels' continued to appear around Vale. Some reporters try to take the picture of these mysterious Armored Giants but none has succeeded. These so-called 'God-Gifted' beings seemingly vanished without a trace, just as how they arrived. Many a mercenary group was hired by the White Fang were sent to capture or kill these 'Armored Angels' but all of them were returned in body bags, it was extremely lucky if one could found all of their body pieces such was the state they were in.

General Ironwood is not very happy with the current situation, the man is trying to track down these vigilantes for the last few months and how come such massive figures escaped from one of the most technologically advanced kingdoms is beyond his understanding. Numerous reports of these mysterious beings have caused not-so-small problems for the Kingdoms reputation and the Huntsman. As such, the Council has concluded that this is a threat that needs to be dealt with which sounded easier said than done. Moreover, his friend Ozpin seemingly did not seem to care much about this issue of what is currently happening in Vale. The silver haired headmaster had only responded when Ironwood called him telling him 'I have sent Qrow to check if the rumours about 'Armored Angels' is true or not.' Still, the Beacon headmaster and his assistant Glynda is still worried about this threat more than anyone else could know. But besides wanting to quickly deal with such a menace, Ozpin is trying to understand the motivations of these 'Armored Angels' because no one just slaughters a bunch of White Fang but then protects some unknown towns and villages against Grimm before disappearing into the mist. The old Headmaster gut tells him that these beings will be the game changer for the thousand years of conflict.

Back the present, The Emperor's Sword squad is currently camping inside an old abandoned resident compound for the last 9 weeks. This place geographic position is an ideal place for a vacation but not so much for Grimm survival. In fact, Tiberius believe the man who foolishly built said structures in the middle of the forest had been devoured by these so-called Creatures of Darkness before he could even escape. So, after clearing out the infestation Grim, the Astartes had quickly established a temporary hideout. Within those nine weeks Khaisen Khan and Lo'kan Xavier were still studying about Dust and their research has made substantial progress since their first discovery a few months ago. Meanwhile, Valletutus Solanos found his current task of understanding Aura that the Huntsman possessed, is much more difficult. The Grey Knight has fought a few beings that carry these Aura and he quickly figured out that all of them are blank, if not all living beings on this realm. His current theory is that what makes this world, Remnant, such a special place perhaps is how every creature doesn't have their Immeterium counterpart (A.K.A soul) in there but in fact, their soul is inside their body, existing in real-space. With that, it's could be said that each of them is Blank in some way. But that was another topic for another day.

Sitting in one of the rooms on the second floor, Tiberius is resting on the floor with his helmet beside him. On the other side of the room is, Valletutus relaxed but alert whilst cleaning his helmet. The Ultramarine Captain closed his eyes as his brain to relax, it's been 28 hours since he got some sleep. But then, a strange dream starts to overcome his mind. The Astartes realize this is not a dream, but a vision directly from the Master of Mankind.

_He saw a white-haired girl, her body is small compared to a Scion Tempestus but definitely taller than a Ratlings. The Captain quickly notices a small scar on her right eye. Her skin is as white as her dress. But then Tiberius looked around her and realize that the snow hair girl is in some sort of cell. The Astartes scanned the area again and came to a conclusion within a heartbeat, based on how she sleeping soundly in such situation, that she has been captured. And then he could hear loud voices from outside the cell door. The voice of men who curse the Schnee family for eternity. At this moment, it doesn't take a fool to realize who is the White Maiden captors. He needs to wake up immediately, but the Ultramarines took a last glance at the girl._

_He cannot understand what happened to him but she is beautiful. Tiberius will not deny that at all. But besides the Space Wolves and Salamanders, a Space Marine will never say or admit that to a mortal. Had mind has been compromised or his humanity somehow influences him, he cannot tell for sure. But that was for later he knows what he should do right now._

Opening his eyes slowly, the Ultramarines Captain stood up from his seat as the Grey Knight immediately recognizing the grim expression.

"What troubles you, Captain?" Valletutus asked as he still cleaning the helmet on his hand.

Tiberius speak as he stares at the room window "I have seen the vision from the Emperor. A vision of the White Maiden."

"What does he show you?"

"He shows me that she's in danger, the traitors have captured her. They want revenge on her family." The Son of Guilliman's voice still emotionless as always, but the Apothecary did not miss a glimpse of worry in his tone.

"Do you where she is?"

\ "Yes, I do." The Astartes replied as he hastily walked out of the room.

Reaching the workshop downstairs, the Captain turned to the Techmarine working in the corner "Brother Khaisen, find any vox signal at the coordinates 154.554. Infiltrate the system if you must, I want every piece of information about that area."

Nodding, the White Scar quickly went to work while Tiberius once again, staring at the window. His mind still trying to analyse about the strange feeling that lingers in his mind. He needs to seek Chaplain guidance after this mission. Suddenly, the Techmarines voice sounded out from behind his back, bringing him out of his troubled thoughts.

"Captain, I receive another emergency vox transmission from nearby!"

Tiberius turned around to face his brother "How close?"

"About 15 kilometers from the north. The source of the vox is from an Atlas military train. They are being attacked by the traitors."

Putting his hand under his chin and stroking his chin thoughtfully, the Ultramarine Captain is trying to analyze the current situation. He needs to focus on the White Maiden, but such signal cannot be ignored. After a few more seconds of thinking, Tiberius look back at the Grey Knight, who just walked into the workshop.

"Very well, call brother Jarl and-" But a familiar voice exclaimed from the doorway.

"Captain!"

It's revealed to the Raven Guard, who is holding the helmet under his right hand, showing his pale skin and warpaints. Kardoron walked up to the Captain with utter seriousness in his stride.

"Brother Kardoron." Tiberius nodded to his Battle-Brother presence.

"Allow me to join this mission. I have had vision of the Black Maiden from our Emperor and she is on that train."

"Are you suggested that the Black Maiden is one of the traitors?" exclaimed Valletutus Solanos giving the Raven Guard a glare. This is a serious issue when an Astartes defends such heresy.

Kneeling down, the Veteran Sergeant firmly replied "Yes, I will not deny that. But I can see it from my vision, she is afraid and lost. she is afraid and lost. She needs guidance!"

The Ultramarine Captain silent for a couple of seconds before place his hand on the Son of Corvus shoulder, signal him to stand up.

"Very well, but brother Hijikata shall accompany you as support. We still do not know the enemy's true capabilities and caution is now our priority." Nodding to Tiberius, the Raven Guard Veteran Sergeant went out and the room turns silent again. After a few minutes, the Techmarine exclaim.

"Captain,! I located a hidden base from these traitors from your coordinate. I will send you the information to your suit now!"

Let out a small smirk, Tiberius equipped his helmet as his voice once again bent through the vox, turn to the Grey Knight, the Astartes commanded "Brother Valletutus, announced brother Julius that we have a new mission. We will move out now!"

**[XXXX]**

**Beacon Academy - Vale**

Beacon Academy is one of the most well-known places in Vale as well as the entire 4 Kingdoms. If one looks from afar, he could believe that such institute has a very archaic appearance with cast-like style buildings. Beside the CCTS or CCT for short (Cross Continental Transmit System), base of the entire academy, perhaps the Beacon Tower is the most iconic place with beautiful green spheres of lights. The Tower also served as Headmaster Ozpin office. Right now, in the middle of the courtyard, which was mostly emptied because the New School Year has not started yet, besides the 2nd years and 3rd years whose homes are too far to go back. There are 2 figures standing there, waiting for a Black Bullhead to arrive. They are Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon and Glynda Goodwitch, his assistant and the Combat Instructor of Beacon Academy.

Ozpin looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over dark green, buttoned vest, and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He also has a cane under his hand.

Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She wears a white long-sleeved while her lower body is covered by a black pencil skirt and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. Hidden under her right boot is a crop that she uses for her Semblance.

After a few more minutes of waiting, their guest arrived. The Black Bullhead, as it's called, is actually an Atlesian Dropship, used exclusively for Atlas military. As the hanger door when the Bullhead landed, 2 figures walked out along with a dozen of soldiers.

The big figure is shown to be well dressed and clean, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. This is James Ironwood, Ozpin's close friend and the headmaster of Atlas Academy as well as its military commander.

Standing next to him is a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair, and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. Her clothing consists of a white coat with a red brooch exposed upper arms and with black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them. On her hip is a Saber. This is Winter Schnee also known as Specialist Schnee, Weiss Schnee's elder sister but being the eldest child, Winter's right to inherit the Schnee Dust Company was abdicated upon her decision to join the Atlesian Military.

Ironwood approach the Headmaster before both of them shook each other's hand.

"James" Ozpin greeted "It's good to see you once more."

"Likewise Ozpin." the General nodded

Ozpin turned to address the Schnee as well "Winter, good to see you as well."

The General turn to the blonde women, who nodded in replied "Glynda." and turn to his left as a familiar figure walked up to them "And Qrow."

"Sup Jimmy." the drunken Huntsman waved his hand at Ironwood casually

"You will refer to him as General Ironwood, Qrow." the Specialist glared at Qrow

"Oh Ice Queen, didn't see you there. Forget you were coming." the cape Huntsman retorted with a smirk.

This caused Winter to growl and both of them quickly got into an intense staring contest before Ozpin coughed to gain their attention.

"If you two don't mind." the Headmaster turn around, signal them to follow "We have business to attend to."

And so everyone hastily walked to the elevator before going up and stepping inside Ozpin office. That revealed to be a … bland room with clocks placed everywhere, large and small. Everyone quickly takes their seats as Ozpin placed his cup of coffee on the table.

"So James, what brings you here?" the silver haired man place his hands under his chin "I believe it was just not a simple social call."

"The White Fang" the General gritting his teeth in frustration "They're getting bolder with their attacks."

"Their recent attacks on multiple military posts across Atlas has spread our forces thin. These attacks are well coordinated that not only aim at the military but civilians as well. This has caused mass panic and fear among everyone which could lead to one thing."

"Grimm." Ozpin murmured darkly."

"Exactly." Ironwood stated, "We've managed to hold back the Grimm from invading any towns or villages due to the focus the majority of our forces on these invasions, the White Fang has successfully stolen military secrets right under us."

"Those files hold a great deal of military knowledge, including many new prototype weapons and cutting edge technology." the General continue "If the White Fang unlock it, who knows what will happen to Remnant next."

"So why come to us?" Glynda asked suspiciously

"We have managed to track down the file and it's right here, in Mount Saufil of Vale." said the General placing his Scroll down as the image of the White Fang base display in the form of hologram "Normally, I could deal this on my own but the current situation has tied most of the forces in Atlas down. So I come here to ask if you can spare me a team of Huntsman to retrieving the data."

Ozpin turns his attention to Qrow who immediately noticed how the green Huntsman is looking at him in a strange way with a smirk as well.

"I don't like that look, at all, Oz."

Ozpin then shot Ironwood a 'is he good enough for you?' stare. The Atlas Headmaster let out a sigh before open his mouth.

"That should be enough."

But at that moment Ironwood stood up and walked to the elevator, the Vale Headmaster voice stops him.

"Wait!" Ozpin spoke now in a crucial manner "Is there something else you want to tell us, James?"

The General sighed as he realizes there is no way he could hide from Ozpin, the man turn to his assistant "Specialist Schnee."

Glance at the General as the Schnee bit her lip in hesitation before dropping her head.

"They have my sister."

Everyone widened their eyes in surprise, except Ozpin who narrowed his eyes before turn to Ironwood.

"You knew." the General nodded in confirmation "Why didn't you tell us James?"

"I did not want to cause the situation to become more complicated. We already running short on manpower." Ironwood replied

"Is this why you're being icier than usual, Ice Queen?" Qrow remarks before taking a drink with flask in his hand "Last I checked, if someone named Schnee is taken hostage it would already all over the news and networks."

"You can thank my father for that." Winter venomously said "He cares more about his public image than his own daughter. He cannot bear the 'shame' for learning that his daughter has been captured."

After a few seconds of silence, Ozpin stood up with Glynda following him to the elevator "Very well, let's us go then."

"Oz, are you not planning to-" Ironwood exclaim but quickly got interrupted

"Accompany all of you? Yes, I intend to." the silver haired man turned to the eldest Schnee "Ms Schnee has applied for Beacon last month and it's a Headmasters duty to watch over all his students."

Ironwood turns to the blonde woman "Glynda."

"You know I can't stop him, James." the Huntress groaned.

**[XXXX]**

**Vale - Mount Saufil**

The White Fang has encamped in this compound for the last few months. Tiberius and his Battle-Brother have observed what their enemies' activities were for the last two hours, analysing their defence systems and manpower. The Space Marine concluded that this base could be one of the most defensive positions they have encountered since their arrival in Remnant. But only for humans on this world's standard only.

In the next hour, everything fell into chaos as the Astartes started their attack. All three Space Marines decide the best course of action is to split up. Tiberius dashed forward as the White Fang still trying to pin him down. But with extreme precision. The Astartes Captain had swiftly eliminated all opposition around while the Dust bullets pattering uselessly against his Power Armor. But the Ultramarine Captain is not here to kill the traitors. He gracefully leaps over the enemy fences before rammed through the main compound gate. Guards rushed out, making a valiant but useless effort to stop the Emperor's finest. While his brothers deal with the rear forces, the Ultramarine became the spearhead of this fight.

Meanwhile, Julius Arc continues to wreak havoc among the traitors. For each swipe, the Space Marine took out three to five White Fang soldiers and combine with lightning speeds and inhuman reactions, he quickly becomes an unstoppable force. Spotting an auto turret on his left rear, the Astartes hurled an ammo crate next to him at the turret, crashing through the traitor abhumans lines like a bowling ball smashing into the turret and exploding. Snipers were trying desperately to take him down from afar but with greater speed and accuracy, the Dark Angel unholster his Plasma pistol _Harbinger_ and blew the traitors bodies into hundred superheated pieces. Suddenly, Julius sixth sense warned him of incoming fire and he spun around, deflecting all of the Dust shots that were fired from a nearby improvised bunker.

Deciding to deal with the biggest threat, the Astartes charged at the bunker in a zigzag pattern before leaping right on top of the building. With his superhuman strength, the Dark Angel easily ripped off the hatch and quickly drop a Frag Grenade right into the bunker. Some Faunus inside the shelter start to shooting at Julius but he paid no mind to it, all of them will die soon. After a few seconds, a violent explosion took place, blowing the bunker into nothingness as rocks and remaining bricks flew everywhere, alongside White Fang burnt and shattered bodies.

With Valletutus, the Grey Knight has decided to take on the majority White Fangs outside forces. Dust bullets from rifle, pistol, shotgun, machine gun, and sometimes even rockets launchers, simply bounced off or absorbed by the Terminator Armor plating. The Apothecary skill proves to be unmatched, both in melee and ranged. Dozens try to stab his joints with their melee weapons but before they could even reach close, the Nemesis Force halberd _The Void_ swiftly cut them down like a hot knife through butter. Even ones with heavy armour do not fare any better. With extreme accurate, the Grey Knight shot down any White Fang on the watchtowers or behind cover with his Wrist-mounted Storm-Bolter Retribution.

But the biggest shocking thing to these White Fang is the Astartes movement, to them, the green Armored Warrior is already unbelievable but this one is simply impossible. Any enemies in Valletutus line of sight was shot down or closed the distance and slash in halve. Some even tried to use their Bullheads as an air support believing that they could destroy the Astartes from the air while remain untouched. But it was a foolish hope, with his Psychic might Valletutus, simply reduced his enemies into ashes and smoking ruin.

**[XXXX]**

Captain Brann of the White Fang is a wolf Faunus and one of the strongest in the whole White Fangs ranks. While his skill cannot hold a candle to Adam Taurus, his brute strength and unusual mindset makeup for that. Many are known him as 'The Executioner.' because of his torturous methods and brutality. Today is a happy day for Brann, the White Fang has successfully captured Weiss Schnee at a charity party. The only thing they did not except when the attack began is how good the girl could fight back. Fortunately, with some help from Trinity, a newly developed drug by Atlas which purpose was for anesthesia but contain too many poisonous properties to produce and use widely, things become much easier with it bringing that bitch low. According to Adam Taurus plan, the White Fang will try to lure the Atlas army here and when the time was right, the whole compound will go out with a boom.

But then something wrong happens, Brann pulls out his Scroll as one of his man trying to contact him.

"S-Sir! He's her- ARGHHHH!"

The scream of agony from his soldier cause the Captain Faunus to become enraged. He is a sadist and that aspect is his greatest pride, no one will take that pleasure from him. Brenn activates the camera screens and what he saw next is not really beautiful. Most of his men have been killed by some Giant Armored …. Freak. Slamming his fist on the table, Brann glance over to his nervous subordinates.

"Hide the files somewhere safe." the Captain Faunus stood up and grabbed his weapon "I got an appointment with this freak."

Meanwhile, Tiberius was walking deeper inside the compound as the enemies continue to put up futile resistance. But nothing could stop him. Many even try to stab him with their massive swords and axes but with a simple backhand, all turned into paste. After a few more minutes of advancing, the Captain reached a large chamber with metal crates set up in the corners.

"_This must be the ammo supplies room._" Tiberius mused as the steel door in front of him suddenly open revealing to be another White Fang member. Stepping out of the door. He looked taller than the rest with black hood jacket and armour with thick shoulder plates. He does not wear a mask, showing his dark skin and two red eyes and a face shaved clean. On his hand is a red straight sword with multiple decorations along its blade and on its hilt is the White Fang iconic mask. He had wide grin on his face while staring up at the tall Astartes evilly before breaking the silence.

"So … 'one of Armoured Angels' huh? Everyone keep goddamn talking about you freaks for the last few months and to be honest, I never believe any of this is true." Brenn voice dripped with mockery which Tiberius did not miss "Till now."

The Space Marine stayed silent for a few seconds before questioning this traitor "Where is the girl?" his voice distorted by his vox grill adding a snarl to his voice

The White Fang Captain points his sword at the Astartes "What inside that Armor huh? Human, Faunus or one of those stupid Atlesian new androids?"

"Do not test my patience, traitor." Tiberius said as he holstered _Omega_ on his hip and pulling out _The Warden_ from its sheath.

"You know what, I don't care." the Faunus let out a twisted smirk "You killed a lot of my men and I'm gonna make you paid, slowly."

"You can try traitor but you will not enjoy the end" stated Tiberius with contempt

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy it!" the man let out a dark chuckle before charging straight at Tiberius.

Brann began with rapid strikes, aiming for the joints and neck. Using his Aura to support his muscle, the Faunus Captain strength is amplified up many times. His style is quick but strong and merciless. He will try to overwhelm his enemy before they even have a chance to counterattack. But today is not the case as the Armoured Angel blocked every one.

In that moment the Wolf Faunus realized that this Giant Armoured Warrior is fast, especially for his size and with only one knife hand, he had blocked or deflected all of Brann attacks with little difficulty. The Faunus is not happy about this, he has used too much of his Aura for the initial strikes. He wants to see the face of his victim, the screaming and fear for their life expression and voice. But what he sees in front of him is a machine with it red lenses staring right through his soul making him feel a slight building dread. Trying to ignore it he knows there must be something inside that Armor and when he does, he will do-.

The poor Faunus thoughts were interrupted painfully when Tiberius decide to not waste any more time and charged at his opponent blocking his sword with Warden. While a second after launching a punch to his face, Brann's remaining Aura shattered like glass as his body slam right through the wall. Let out a roar of anger, the Faunus Captain scrambled to his feet and throwing himself straight at the Astartes. But faster than any human eye could even perceive, the Space Marine Captain delivers a light backhand to his left cheek, sending the White Fang Captain into one of the ammo crates in the corner.

And then, the blue Giant Armored Warrior walked up and grabbed his opponent by the neck. While choking the life out of the Faunus, the Ultramarine brought the man's face close to his helmet before asked with an intimidating voice.

"Where is the girl, traitor?"

But the Faunus Captain simply spit his saliva mixed with blood on the Astartes white helmet while letting out a mocking laugh "Go to hell, freak! Soon, the Faunus will have their justice and that bitch will be the first one to taste it."

Let out a snort of contempt, the Astartes Captain calmly spoke "It seems we have to do this the… alternative way."

Brann dread turned into barely contained fear. Whatever gonna happen next will definitely not pleasant for the Faunus. But the Captain did not care about that, what he scared of is how this Armored Giant emphasize the word 'alternative'.

"Wait, what ar-" Tiberius simply backhand the Faunus Captain before he could even finish his sentence. Causing the abhumans skull and brain to splatter across the floor like a broken egg.

Without any hesitation, the Astartes threw his opponent body away like a broken toy before kneeling down and grabbing one of the remaining piece of the abhumans brain. He doesn't like to do this at all because he is not a Flesh Tearers or Marines Malevolent or Blood Drinker but the current situation forces him to act. Lifting his helmet half way up, the Captain swallows the brain fragment as his Omophagea starts to work. Memories of the fallen enemy ran through Tiberius brain and with the ability to analyze information in microseconds, the Space Marine had already locate his Maiden.

**[XXXX]**

The rest of the hallway proved no difficulty for the Astartes. Most White Fang starts to run from fear when they saw their comrades being torn to pieces helped along by Transhuman dread. Some try to shoot back but this only brings their death closer. Many even try to ambush the Captain with an Anti-Material Rifles through the wall or under the floor but all proved to be useless. Thanks to his superhuman hearing and enhanced vision, any hiding tactics simply did not help. Soon, the majority of the guarding traitor forces has been routed or killed.

In a moment of desperation, a few remaining White Fang set up XM-100, a prototype multi-barrel heavy machine gun that they recently stole from one of Atlas convoys, at the end of the corridor. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the Armored Warrior to arrive. Sweat dropping on their face as the sound of heavy footstep echo through the wall. The gunner's hand is shaking, but so is everyone else. It was loud and strange; no human could be that heavy. To them, it's even heavier than the Atlesian Knight. And then it appears, massive like every description from survivors with blue armor and white helmet. Let out a scream of fear, the gunner starts to shoot at the Armored Giant with all he has, and so does everyone else with what they got.

To Tiberius, hundreds of Dust rounds keep bounce off his Armor like throwing a rock at a tank. He could easily charge straight at them and reduce them to nought but bloody ruin however the Astartes like to take a much more … logical approach. Hide behind the corner, the Ultramarine threw a Photon Grenade into the hallway. The device flashes a searing white light into the abhumans eyes along with a cloud of black smoke. Seizing this moment, the Space Marine shot out a grenade from _Omega_, blowing the White Fang and their weapons into oblivion. Mag-locking the Master Crafted Combi-Grenade Launcher onto his belt again. The Captain walked through the hallway, with no resistance.

Arriving at the cell room door, Tiberius effortless ripped the steel door off of its hinges like a piece of cardboard before walking in. He saw the White Maiden, sleeping on a steel bed, with her white snow hair and naturally fair skin, unlike the albino Raven Guard. The Marine also spot a small scar on her left eye. The Son of Ultramar proceeds to approach the girl and kneel next to her unconscious body.

"_Her vital organs is still safe._" the Ultramarine thinking to himself as he scans Weiss's body. It seems there is an unknown substance inside her body. Fortunately, her Aura help keeps the poison stay still in her blood rather than moving throughout her body. The Astartes then pulls out from his belt a small needle that contains De-Tox, a type of drug that serves as the antidote for most Imperial troops.

After administration the medicine to the white hair girl, the Marine picks up her petite body in a bridal style. Tiberius helmet shows him that the antidote has worked perfectly as the poison starting to be neutralized.

Now looking at the girl directly with his own eyes, the Captain could observe her beauty. Weiss is a pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with color white to pale blue at the hem. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heel. She is a fine one, he could not deny that.

"_Again, that strange feeling. Perhaps this humanity in me is reacting to the Maiden?_" Tiberius thought about that but decided to let it pass, for now.

With Weiss safe in his armored hand, the Ultramarine calmly walked down the hallway. But dozen White Fang soldiers rushed out from the entrance right in front of him, more went behind, trying to sandwich the Captain. But to fight an Astartes with such tactic is a suicidal move. Soon, the corridor was filled with White Fang members. One of the Fang a caption steps up with a speaker in his hand. The Faunus shouted out with all of his might, trying to intimidate the Space Marine

"You're surrounded, freak! Drop the Schnee now!"

Tiberius let out a dry chuckle as he pulls out _Sicarius_ and replied: "You have harmed this girl. Make peace with whatever heathen gods you worship, for you meet them today, traitors."

In the matters of seconds, the Astartes raise his Bolter Pistol up as the barrel erupted. Multiple Bolts rounds erupted out of the barrel piercing through the White Fang armour and Aura like paper. The Captain was the first one to die with torso pulped/. Panic quickly took over the Faunus terrorists and every one of them starts to shoot at Tiberius with all they have.

With quick reflexes, the Ultramarine crouched down with the Schnee heiress still under his arms. Using his massive body frame, Tiberius wraps around the girl, shield her from all of the Dust rounds. The Ultramarine calmly and with extreme precision shot at each abhuman killing White Fang left and right. Soon, the entire corridor bathed in the traitor's blood with mutilated corpses lies all around. Tiberius marched out of the compound the enemy's forces have all been eliminated so there was no danger to the White Maiden now.

Reaching the base of the courtyard, Tiberius saw a mountain of dead bodies pile up high and standing next to it is Julius, who busy 'cleaning' the battlefield. The Dark Angel turn around as he sheathed his sword.

"Captain, the Apothecary will meet us at the entrance."

"Excellent, have you located any nearby settlement?" Tiberius asked

"Yes, I have located a small town under this mountain called Hillford, about 4 km from our position."

"Good, we will regroup with brother Valletutus and deliver the White Maiden to the locals. They shall take good care of her." the Son of Macragge spoke as he glanced at Weiss through his white helmet.

Julius nodded to his Captain before both Astartes leave. They will be gone before anyone arrives to investigate

**[XXXX]**

_2 hours earlier_

It had been 20 minutes since they were on the Bullhead and Winter realize that Qrow is giving her an unreadable expression.

"What?!" the Schnee asked with some annoying

"Next time if something happens to your family, don't hesitate in calling for help." Qrow replied with utter seriousness "Especially me."

"And why would I call for a drunkard like you for help?" Winter scowled

The Huntsman crossed his arms "Because A) I'm the most readily available person and B) I know exactly what it's like to fear for the safety of family. I have two nieces and if they all I got captured I would tear a hole through Remnant to return them home safe and sound."

Winter was speechless, she has known Qrow for quite some time now but this is the first time she sees him like this. The Schnee hastily avoid her gaze with the crow Huntsman.

"Bet you're not used to seeing this." Qrow said with a grin "Good to know there is more about you than being Ice Queen."

The drunken man then decided to close his eyes and get some sleep, but he did not notice the blush creeping up on Winters face.

_4 hours later_

Ironwood has always been an impatient man and unlike Ozpin, the Generals always tries to solve every problem with brute force and practical solutions that he think is the best. Another problem for the Atlas General is his distrust for everyone and the only person he really trusts is himself. Everyone in the circle already knew that they did not care much. Currently, the cyborg General is thinking of how he going to take the file and rescue Weiss Schnee in the best… method. Suddenly, the voice of the pilot on the Bullhead shouted out, brought him out of his thought.

"We've arrived, sir!"

"Take us down, pilot!" Ironwood exclaim back.

The Atlas Headmaster then pull out his Scroll as the screen switch to one of his subordinate's face.

"Sergeant, report!"

"Sir, we found the file and Weiss Schnee!" the man answered

"What?!" Both Winter and Ironwood exclaim.

"Where is she ?!" the Specialist asked with stress

"She is in town Hillford, ma'am. The locals have been taken care of her for the last few hours."

"And where is the file?" Ironwood questioned.

"We just found it inside one of the compound sirs."

This is strange, very strange. To everyone else there is no way this could be that easy.

"What about resistance forces?"

The soldier now replied with some hesitant awkwardness "Uh… I think it would be best for you to see this yourself, sir."

Ironwood raised an eyebrow from this but decide to not pressed further. After a few minutes, the Bullhead land on the camp yard and the moment everyone step out, what they see in front of them is not a pleasant scene. They could see corpses everywhere and most of these bodies are not in a … good form. Not to mention the entire camp was destroyed with building and towers almost fall apart. It's like a massive Grimm attack just happen here but there is no sign of Grimm whatsoever. Everyone starts to walk through the battlefield to meet the Corporal who is waiting for them at the other side of the courtyard.

"Shit." Qrow murmured.

"What could have done this?!" Glynda covers her mouth from shocked as she approaches closer to one of the bodies.

"I do not know Glynda." Ozpin gripped his cane tightly.

Ironwood once again clenched his fist in anger as he turns to his man.

"Corporal, get me the camera's footage of this base right now! I want to know what happened for the last 6 hours!"

"Already done, sir!" the soldier replied with a salute.

The Atlas officer leads everyone to the laptop before showing them the footages that they have retrieved from the compound camera. It shows them how the White Fang was massacred. 3 massive Armored Warriors with an unknown weapons design and gear attack in the most savage way possible but also working very, very effectively as a team. As a soldier himself, Ironwood could realize that none of his soldiers could ever reach such a professional level. And then the screen starts to show the blue one with the white helmet start to break through the compound himself while the other two distract the Fang. The Huntsman also see the fight between the White Fang Captain and the white helm one which leads to the most disturbing scene they have ever witnessed. In the end, they now know who has rescued Weiss Schnee.

After finishing viewing the video, Glynda could only say in a trembling voice "The 'Armored Angels' … they are real!"

While Ironwood busy talking with his subordinates about analysing the video and Winter went to retrieve her sister, Glynda realize something and turn to Ozpin, who also understand what she about to speak.

"It seems Ms. Scarlatina story is true after all." the Headmaster said as he remembers the conversation between him and the Faunus.

_Flashback - 5 weeks ago_

_Inside of Ozpin office is team CFVY and both Professors. They have been summoned here because Ozpin noticed how strange their report is, especially how they managed to complete the mission without any major injuries. While the Headmaster himself does not like to see his students wounded, he also knew that there is no victory without sacrifices. And in this situation, such missions could lead to some casualties, which he has prepared with a Bullhead with veteran 3rd years for emergencies._

_Currently, the green Huntsman is reading the file one last time before placing it on the table and staring at every members of the team. The team consists of Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi._

_Coco is a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with caramel. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt. She wears long, dark brown trousers and a brown belt with cartridges. Coco also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which the bag is her weapon, transforming into an oversized black and gold minigun._

_Velvet has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of brown rabbit ears, identifying her as a is seen wearing a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings._

_Fox is a teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair and his eyes appear to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he is blind..He wears a sleeveless, reveals his scars arms, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes._

_Yatsuhashi is a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder._

_"It says here that your team mission is to escort Professor Peach to Forever Forest, correct?" Ozpin asked as he looks straight at Velvet._

_"Y-Yes sir." the Faunus girl albeit answered._

_"And your team got attacked by a group of Grimm, in which your team got separated, correct?"_

_"Y-Yes sir."Velvet replied again._

_"And 3 hours later, all of you regrouped while Professor Peach who only suffered a minor concussion correct"?_

_The rabbit Faunus nodded this time._

_Placing both hands on the table, Ozpin give the chestnut haired girl a serious look "What really happened there, Ms Scarlatina?"_

_"Um ..." Velvet poked her index fingers together, trying to come up with an answer._

_Luckily, her team leader Coco step up to speak for the team "We were saved, sir."_

_"By whom?" Ozpin lean forward_

_Coco stays silent for a few seconds before giving out a firm answer"The 'Armored Angels', sir."_

_Glynda eyes twitched when she heard that "Do you realize what are you saying, Ms Adel?"_

_Ozpin raises his hand up, signalling for his assist to calm down. "Glynda, please."_

_"Can you describe him to me?"_

_"He was tall, very tall. His voice is strange like it has been changed or something like that. The green armor was really weird, they do not look like anything I see before. And he wears a black skull helmet." Velvet spoke up with some excitement because she was saved by the same figure._

_"Interesting." Ozpin leans back with a small smirk as he stares into each of the team members eyes, looking for any lies but he found none._

_"Thank you, you may go now." the Headmaster spoke and after a few minutes, the team was gone._

_Ozpin turn his chair around, staring at the window while Glynda walked up next to him "What do you think of this, Ozpin?"_

_Took a sip from his mug, the Huntsman replied: "I do not know, Glynda."_

_Flashback end_

"But … her description does not match any of these so-called 'Angels'." Glynda spoke with disbelief

"Not quite Glynda." Ozpin hand the blonde Huntress his Scroll "Take a look."

The Combat Instructor widened her eyes in shocked because what she read is the first-ever report on Town Grassborn, which describe the same Skull Armored Warrior from the locals. Glynda then gives Ozpin back his Scroll as her face still in the shocking state.

"Do you me-"

"There are more than 3? Yes, I believe so. In fact, based on all of the reports we received for the last few months." the Headmaster adjust his glasses "I could guess there is a team of them out there."

"Damn, I thought I have seen some shit in this line of work already." Qrow took a sip from his flask. "Guess not."

"Indeed." Ozpin nodded as his mind suddenly realize something "_These 'Angels', they could be the key for my answer … to fight against her._"

"Ozpin!" Ironwood asked as he approaches the group "What do you think about this?"

"They could be the game changer for us, James."

Ironwood face turns into a scowl when he realizes Ozpin idea for these Giant Armored Warriors.

"Oz, that is a crazy idea!" the General exclaimed.

"You have seen their capabilities, James." the silver-haired man walked up to the table and picked up his mug "We need people like them."

"And you saw their brutality!" Ironwood retorted "They killed all of these White Fang members with no hesitation , Oz! It's simply ... impossible!"

"We will need their strength for the upcoming war." Ozpin took a sip before giving Ironwood a serious look "You read Qrows report. The Queen has found a new Pawn."

"These Warriors is the unknown factor and they will become the key to change all of this." the Headmaster continue

"We don't even know what their purpose is or where they come from, Oz!" Ironwood stubbornly replied "Since their first appearance, the Atlas Council has been requesting me to capture them before they could pose as a threat. And today has proven so. Their weapons and Armor would be very valuable."

Ozpin let out a sigh of frustration "I admit that we do not know what is their current objective is but there is one thing I can assure you."

Qrow and Glynda now have stood next to the silver hair Huntsman, all of them raised an eyebrow as Ozpin open his mouth again "They're not our enemies."

"Damn it, Oz! There is a difference between gambling and blind trust." Ironwood gritted his teeth as he almost smashes the table with his cybernetic hand "One of these so-called 'Angels', or whatever people called them, just eat a man brain! No humans eat a man's brain! They are dangerous, extremely dangerous!"

"Yes, but you did hear what he said." Ozpin walks up to the laptop and presses the replay button against as the screen shows to everyone the same moment. Everyone looked puzzled at the Headmaster.

The leader-like Armored Warrior is standing right in front of the White Fang Captain as they start to exchange a few sentences. But everyone noticed how calm this blue Armored Warrior and how strong he is in the fight. After a few blows, the Armored Warrior defeated the Faunus and grabbing him by the throat as he spoke again.

"_Where is the girl, traitor?_"

The Captain tries to mock the white helm Warrior, however, the blue Giant simply raises his hand up, and sent his enemy to their death. But Ironwood decides to pause the video at that moment to avoid the same disturbing imagery twice.

"That does not-" the General tries to say back but quickly got interrupted by the Headmaster.

"I'm not finished yet." Ozpin then presses the skip button to show the next scene.

The next scene shows how the Blue Armored Warrior took out the last White Fang crew with ease before giving Weiss Schnee some kind of drug, then carrying the girl out of the room as the White Fang surround him. Whatever he gave her, it's definitely some kind of antidote.

"_You're surrounded, freak! Drop the Schnee now!_"

The white helm replied with no fear or remorse whatsoever before he pulls out the pistol that bigger than any Atlas rifle.

"_You have harmed this girl. Make peace with whatever heathen gods you worship, for you meet them today, traitors._"

And then the shooting occurs which show how powerful these guns and armor that the Giant have. Deciding this is enough, Ozpin pauses the video before giving Ironwood a stare.

"Oz, what are trying to show us here?!" Ironwood asked irritated.

"3 of them come here, use … unorthodox and brutal fighting styles on to one of the most fortified White Fang position in Vale just to rescue a girl. As you can see, they do not even care about the file."

Ozpin took another sip from his mug "Not to mention, Ms Schnee was saved from one of the most dangerous drugs that have ever been developed by Atlas."

"Are you saying that this is all Atlas's faults?!" the General clenched his fist hard.

"No. I never meant to said that. I simply stated that there are more about these 'Angels' than meet the eyes." the green suit Huntsman turn around "I want to meet them, directly."

Qrow spit out his drink while Glynda glasses almost drop from her face and the crow Huntsman shouted out "Whoa, whoa, Oz! While I'm not agreed with Jimmy in this conversation but talked to these guys?" the Huntsman pointed at the screen again for illustration.

"I don't know what is inside that Armor but it definitely not a human."

Ozpin smirked as he looks back at everyone "There is always first time for everything."

Qrow simply shrugged as he drinks from his flask again while both Ironwood and Glynda could only let out a long sigh.

**[XXXX]**

**Forever Fall**

Inside the red forest, Kardoron and Hijikata are standing on top of a hill while looking down, focusing on a military train.

"Did you see that, brother?" the Blood Angel asked

"Yes, Abominable Intelligence and there are many of them." the Raven Guard replied as he pulls out both Power Swords but decides not to activate their Power Fields yet "Targets located, there is 3 signals right now."

"One of the energy signatures is an Abominable Intelligence, a large one." the Sanguinary Guard spoke

The red Astartes then turned to his black Battle-Brother "The Captain has given you the authority on this mission, what is the plan?"

"Stay in the last cart as final auxiliary force. I shall confront both of them by myself. I must meet the Black Maiden." the Son of Corvus replied

"Very well Brother." the Space Marine nodded before both of them leap at the train.

**[XXXX]**

Inside one of the train carts is two Faunus, both are armed with swords. Around them lies destroyed androids. The male one was a tall Faunus with auburn hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair was red, he had streaks of brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance was the Japanese style mask he wore, which obscured the entire upper part of his face above his nose. On top of his head are 2 horns. This Faunus wore a long-sleeved black suit jacket. His suit jacket was red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design. He wore long black pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega). This is Adam Taurus, commander of the White Fang division in Vale.

Standing next him is Blake Belladonna, his pupil and closest friend. The girl has amber eyes and long, wavy black hair. As a Faunus like Adam, Blake has black cat ears on her head but it was covered by black ribbon. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, shirt and shorts that have the same colour. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a colour gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible both thighs She also wears purple eyeshadow in Catseye style.

Adam opens one of the crates in the cart and saw a lot of Dust "Perfect, move on to the next car." the Bull Faunus then turn to his pupil "I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" Blake abruptly asked

"What about them?" the Faunus replied with a blank face

"Adam!" the girl protested

Before Adam could say anything else, a loud thud echo across the room and the duo turned around to see giant dark grey and red spider-like robot with 2 massive cannons on each side. Both Faunus immediately pulled out their swords as the spider guns barrel started to brighten up with blue light.

Then out of nowhere, a black android breached through the cart wall like an artillery shell. Combined with the sheer pressure and weight, the jet-packed robot swiftly crushed the Spider Droid under his feet. At this moment, both White Fang members could think of one thing

"_What the?!_"

The Raven Guard plunged his sword into the robot head, ripped out it main circuits and crush it with his bare hand as he let out a mighty war cry in High Gothic

"_**Victorus aut Mortis!**_"

The Spider Droid body fell down with a loud thud and Kardoron turn around to see two Faunus staring at him. One is male and other is female. While the boy switches to a battle stance, the girl steps back a few feet. The Son of Corvus instantly realizes that face, just like in his Vision.

"_The Black Maiden_."

As the black robot stood up at full height, both Faunus realize how big is the thing is. Blake feels like those Atlesian Knights are like toy soldiers compare to this android. But unlike any other Knights they have seen, this one has really, really thick armor and large pauldrons. He has a beaked helmet with red lens that Adam suspect he is some kind of bird Faunus but decide to dismissed that idea. Beside black color painted all over his body, the most notable feature is a big jet-pack-like device strap on his back with a strange bird symbol on the right shoulder. They don't know who makes this robot but one thing they're sure that the bird symbol does not belong to Atlas at all.

"A new type of android?" Adam eyes the black 'robot' as he realizes " _Why there is a piece of cloth cover this thing crotch? Decoration?_"

But much to their surprise, the Armored Warrior replied with disgusted "Watch your tongue, traitor! Do not equate me with these abominable machines."

"So this Android has some sort of identity-complex. An unusual one." the Bull Faunus smirked as he turns to the Cat Faunus.

But Blake reaction is not like he expected, the girl amber eyes widened as her voice spoke out with some doubts and fear "No, Adam … I think this is the … 'Armored Angels'."

"Blake?! Don't tell me you also believe in those lies from the humans." the Bull Faunus scowl

Again, the black android answered "The young lady is correct, traitor. I'm what your beings called 'Armored Angels'. Submit and I shall give you a merciful death, Adam Taurus."

Adam gritted his teeth in anger. He will not be demanded, especially from a machine. The Bull Faunus give the Raven Guard a stern glare before deciding to initiate the fight. As fast as an Eldar Banshee, the red sword wielder delivers a series of slashes attacks with speed that even a Huntsman will have a hard time to block. But then, Kardoron is not a human, he is one of the fastest Space Marines in the squad. The Bull Faunus is arrogant about his skill but he is not a foolish one. He could see it, this black android, in contrast to its massive size, possesses speed that rivals his. Both swords in the black robot hands easily halted every attack from Wilt. After few more seconds of exchange blows, the Raven Guard thrust both of his swords right into Adam abdomen but thanks to Aura, the red Faunus only got send back to the original position. Still, it hurt like hell.

Blake glance at Adam and the massive Black Warrior before pulling out Gambol Shroud with some hesitation. Both Faunus decide to pin Kardoron on both sides. Once again, the Raven Guard was impressed by their incredible speed but nothing could escape his inhuman eye sight. Both slam their weapons into the Astartes but swiftly got halted by the Power Swords. Now they're in a sword locks contest but even with both Faunus, the Space Marine did not feel overwhelmed at all. His physical strength simply crosses the limits of most species in the galaxy already. And with a powerful push, the Veteran created a weak shockwave, cause both combatants to slide back a few meters. Adam dash at Kardoron once more, but this time in zigzag formation. The man swings his sword with the same speed as before but this time with more strength. However, the Space Marine eyes catch up with every movement like a spider. Kardoron blocking strikes that he could not dodge while avoiding the rest, much to both Faunus surprised. And then, with a powerful kick, which got blocked by Wilt fuller, pushes Adam backward a few meters. Suddenly, his auto-sense flare up, warning him of incoming projectiles and in that portion of a second, the black katana of Blake slash in an upward direction, fling _Shadow Vengeance_ out of his right hand. But the girl did not stop there, she moves the blade down, aiming for the Space Marine head but the superhuman warrior easily blocks the strike by grabbing the sword with his hand.

Seize this chance, Adam charged at the Astartes again but this time, the White Fang swordsman expertly flipped over his opponent head, aiming for the top of his head. But with inhuman agility, the Veteran Sergeant reverses his sword grip to halted the stab slam his left feet onto the ground, result in a shockwave that pushes Blake back. In the next half second, Kardoron uses his now free right hand to grab Adams feet and slam the White Fang into the ground. Fortunately, this Aura has protected him from the worst of the damage. Seeing the girl is approaching him again, the Astartes threw the boy right into her, pushing both of them back a few meters. While the duo is standing up, the Son of Corvus went and picked up his Power Sword.

Realize he needs to change the plan, Adam turns to Blake

"Buy me some time!"

The amber eyes girl nodded before running straight at Kardoron again. Flinging Gambol Shroud through her ribbon at the Astartes, the girl uses the sword not only as a throwing scorpion-knife but as a tool to cut short the distance between her and the Giant. After reaching her opponent, Blake repeatedly dashes over the Astartes many times, trying to slashing his Armor but with no positive results. The Raven Guard was about to grab the Faunus girl by the leg but switch to her pistol form and aim for his face, Blake successfully staggered the Marine before leaping back to Adam. The red swordsman had finished charging his Semblance.

Let out a smirk, Kardoron Fova widened his eyes in shocked when he saw the Bull Faunus body start to glow red. Swipe his sword in a wide arc, the red White Fang sword shot out an arc shape energy blast, hitting the Space Marine right in his chest. He was not expected this ability and the price he has to pay is getting send right into the end side of the cart. But after such fight, Taurus knew that they will much, much more firepower to put this robot down.

The red Faunus then glanced at the 'HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE' crates again and an idea came upon his mind. This mission is a complete failure and the only thing they could do now is destroying the damn android. Signal for Blake to leave the cart, the Bull Faunus stab one of the Dust boxes, rupture the crates. Pour Aura into his legs, Adam leap out of the cart as a chain explosion occurs by the unstable Dusts. The train cart was blown into thousands of pieces with only thick cloud smoke remaining. The duos was now standing on another train wagon but this one doesn't have a roof.

**[XXXX]**

Panting, Adam Taurus wait for the smoke to clear. What he saw next is simply impossible. Leap out of the destroyed train cart and land a few meters right in front of both Faunus is the massive android. Beside a narrow-carved mark on his chest Armor and few scorch stains, there is little damage to the robot itself. And then, the Bull Faunus realize something.

"_This is no ordinary android!_"

Suddenly, the black android spoke with it deep and distorted voice, both of his sword started to let out a strange sound. The blades then flash up, surround by some sort of energy field. Kardoron Fova has decided to turn on Shadow Vengeances power field.

"I have underestimated you, traitor. I will not make that mistake again."

And before the very eyes of Blake and Adam, the Raven Guard rushed straight at his opponent. Both Faunus was shocked to their very core. While the Bull Fanus try to raise his sword up, prepare to block the strike. The Cat Faunus does not handle Transhuman Dread very well. She almost lose control of her bowel as well as her bladder.

The moment Kardoron _Shadow Vengeance_ meet Wilt again, something unexpected happens. The katana crack like glass. Adam could not believe what he sees right now and in that instant moment, he realized. The sword on the android hand is one thing but the monstrosity strength is the main reason for such phenomenon. A shockwave was released as the Bull Faunus was sent back. His body almost flying off of the cart but thanks to his Aura, Adam immediately recover and land back on the train. The masked Faunus then glance at his arms, it's shaking, from the sheer force of the Black Giant.

Let out an angry grunt, Adam dash straight at his opponent in the zigzag formation again. But such action is futile as the Raven Guard easily blocked the strike his Power Sword. In the next few seconds, Kardoron Fova rammed the pommel of the second sword onto Adam abdomen, stunning the Bull Faunus. With swords still his hand, the Raven Guard deliver an elbow strike right in the face, follow with a knee kick and end with a head-butt. The last attack proves to be so effective, it cracked the Bull Faunus white mask.

Let out an angry scream, Adam start to release multiple ferocious slashes at his opponent. But with his Aura started to focus on healing the body, the Bull Faunus does not have the speed like before. His moves start getting sloppy and the Marine easily blocked every strike. After a few seconds of blocking, the Raven Guard decide it's time to counter-attack.

In the next moment, the Space Marine release his true strength. With each hit harder than an Ursa but faster than a Beowolve, the Bull Faunus quickly got overwhelmed and after a few more seconds of futile resist, the katana broke against the power field. But it will not end there, the Astartes deliver 3 consecutive punches right in the face, then another knee kick to the gut and end with a straight punch to the chest. Adam Taurus body smashes right into one of the containers on the cart.

But before he could even get up, Kardoron swiftly grabs the Bull Faunus by the neck. The Raven Guard then proceed to lift the Bull Faunus up and stare straight through his right blue eye that now exposed from the broken mask "You believe you can defeat an Adeptus Astartes with a mere sword?!"

Suddenly, he heard multiple gunshots, whizzing or bouncing of his armour and so the Raven Guard turn around. He saw Blake is pointing her sword, in pistol form, at him with her barrel smoked, a sign that she just shot at him. Her hands are shaking while her heart beat faster than normal. None of these aspects could escape the Astartes eyes and ears.

Giving the Marine a hard look, Blake said

"Release. Him. Now."

Kardoron did not reply immediately and simply stared at the Faunus girl for a few seconds before dropping Adam body into the ground "As you wish, milady."

The Raven Guard step up and Blake instantly back down, besides that, the black Astartes mag locks his Power Swords before raising his arms up "Do not fear. I mean you no harm, milady."

Blake now realizes that no android could speak like this and perform such combat actions. In the next second, the Cat Faunus wonders what behind that beaked helmet. Could it be truly some kind of bird Faunus? But the girl shook off that thought as she didn't think that no being could reach such size, or it's simply the massive Armor that contributes in. Decide to focus on her opponent, the girl amber eyes lock into the red lenses of the Astartes as she asked.

"What. Are. You?"

"As I have stated before, I'm an Adeptus Astartes and-" but in that instance second, his auto-sense flare up, signal him of something is coming. Move every muscle in his body, the Son of Corvus barely dodge a shot. He realizes that only one thing could achieve such speed and damage his Power Armor, it is a Bolt Round, a Kraken Round to be exact. The bullet slides through the surface of his left pauldron, leaving crack marks. Turn around, the Veteran Sergeant realizes Adam Taurus has escaped during the distraction. Placed his fingers on the vox, Kardoron exclaimed

"Brother! Sniper, about three km from our position! We must retreat now!"

The Astartes then turned to a confused Blake and shouted out "Milady, you must leave immediately!"

"What-" Before Blake could even finish her sentence, the black Giant grabs her by the hip, caused her to blush a little, and threw the Cat Faunus girl onto the train engine with precision. Activate his retractable Power Lancer _White Raven_, the Astartes swiftly destroys the connector between the head and the rest of the rail carts.

Glanced back at the Black Maiden, the Raven Guard was relieved that she is safe, for now. Nodded to his Battle-Brother, both Space Marines leap away from the train before the sniper could get another shot at them. Right now, they will need to return to their hideout and report to the Brother-Captain.

Back with Adam Taurus, the Bull Faunus weakly drag his legs across the grounds. He could feel most of his bones is broken and the Aura is slowly healing it. But the pain is too great. The red swordsman sits down, lies his back on one of the trees in the forest. He could barely breathe right now as his conscious slowly fade

"_That thing, it's not an android, the strength and that speed is simply too much, even for a Grimm._"

The Bull Faunus gritted his teeth in pain but he then he heard footsteps, very heavy footsteps. Out of reflex, Adam grabs his broken sword and look up to see his who dare approach him. It is not a Grimm that for sure, but it is not human either. Stood as tall as the black android, the mysterious figure does not have a helmet but rather a hood and tattered robe around his body. Under the robe is the same Armor that the Black Warrior wore but it is green this time. Display on his chest is a carved skeleton with unknown wings-sword symbol on the shoulder. On both side of his hip are two massive guns and a giant sword slung across his back. He is holding a grey sniper rifle that bigger than any Atlas guns.

The mysterious being kneels down, stare at Adam through his hood and let out a twisted smirk "Be grateful, the only reason you're still alive, Adam Taurus, is because He, the Renegade God, has a great plan for you and this realm."


	4. The 'White Hair Guardian'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warhammer 40k series or RWBY series. Warhammer 40k own by Games Workshop and RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth.

**Cheshire1999** \- I believe you already know your answer. And I also know that it sounds pretty OP but it will not, I will explain this not-so-much Semblance ability in the next chapter.

From the reviews, I believe that my grammars skill need to be improved ..a lot. My apology for such problem, I have made an extensive fix for all 3 chapters with the help of my new proofreader **thefoolswriter** . I hope this chapter will fare better. Again, my thanks to **thefoolswriter** .

Some of you has deduced the mysterious figure is Cypher and that is correct, the Fallen has come to Remnant with some 'special' guests. Do not worry, his arrival will become one of the major plot points for the Fall of Beacon.

Another issue that I think we need to attend to is arkos, one of the readers suggest me to do that. And to be honest, I'm not sure about that (I do not even know what it's even means till Google show me) because it sounds very, very heresy and the last thing I want is some Inquisitor with a shiny badge from the Ordo Hereticus knock on my door. But then, it does sound pretty interesting so I will try to make that possible. But ….

'No Promises Are Made' - Wamuudes before got send to Ultramar (which not, thanks to Kitten brilliant Children Card Game strategy)

Again, hope my readers enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Thought of the day**

"Beware of a wolf in sheep's clothing" - Aesop.

* * *

**The 'White Hair Guardian'**

**Vacuo**

Vacuo is one of the four Kingdoms in Remnant with its geography next to the Kingdom of Vale. However, both of them are almost complete contradictions of each other, from the environment to the culture. Vacuo does not carry the same hatred and discrimination to Faunus as strong as Vale and Atlas because of one simple reason: the living conditions. With an extreme environment, the people in Vacuo are mostly survivalist with few to little luxuries and materials like the neighboring kingdoms and so the manpower and resources they have has become essential.

Currently, in a unknown village, a group of famous bandits is doing what they do best, pillaging and enslaving all the villagers. Leading them is Mahogany Jones, the captain of this 30-member group. He has short brown and hair and cleans shaved face with a small scar on the right cheek. The man and his apprentice, Cooper Brown - a typical Cat Faunus - belong to one of the most elite teams of the Branwen tribe. Each member is a veteran fighter or a rogue Huntsman with years of killing people without remorse.

However, today will be their last days as bandits.

"Come on, you weaklings all together!" the yellow teenager exclaimed as he pulls the chain that wraps around the villager's neck, like walking a bunch of dogs.

With such force, the old chief who is at the head of the line of slave's collapses and the other slaves rush up, quickly helping his old body to stand up. His daughter turns to the Faunus with teary eyes

"Why…why… are you doing… this?!"

The boy grinned widely, showing off his sharp teeth making the villages flinch "The strong live and the weak dies. Those are the rules of this world and from what our leader sees, all of you maggots are weak."

"Is that so?" a calm voice spoke with a menacing softness from the shadows sending a chill through the air making the bandits frantically scan their surroundings for a few seconds as an unexplained feeling of unease was creeping up their spines.

"Who's there?! Show yourself." Cooper shouted out with anger breaking the sudden silence that had been imposed by the voice gripping his sword tighter then usual

"As you wish" the voice replied

Then the bandits heard footsteps mixed with a metallic sound. And a figure walked out from the tree line with the other bandits quickly turning their heads towards noise. The Stranger was abnormally tall so tall that he was taller than any humans or Faunus, strange green Armor combined with a tattered robe with a hood that half covered his aged face in shadow his eyes barely seen were staring back at them with cold and calculating with a hint of disdain adorning his back was a massive sword while two strange large guns adorned his hips the mysterious figure was almost certainly dangerous And then he spoke again, with a deep voice and weird accent.

"The strong live and the weak dies? Such worthless belief for a worthless kind."

"What did you just say?!" The Cat Faunus exclaimed stepping forward with fury on his face but quickly the Captain placed his hand on the boy shoulder, signal him to stay down while still glaring at the Green Giant.

"Who are you?" asked the captain mistrustful of the armoured stranger

The tall Armored Warrior did not reply before glancing around him before reaching into a large bag at his belt and much to everyone shock, except Mahogany, he withdrew four bandit heads before throwing them onto the ground.

The group immediately realize that these four were their members. However, despite the building tension no one dared to attack waiting for the Captains next move.

"You do not seem sad for you followers." the Giant spoke after a couple seconds of silence

"That is how nature works. If one of our own dies then that mean they're the same as these useless weaklings." the old bandit replied nonchalant "And from what I see, you got eyes of a killer and I like that."

Thrusting his hand forward, waiting for a handshake, the man let out a smirk "Our leader will love someone like you in our tribe, so what do you said?" But much to everyone confusion, the Green Behemoth chuckled darkly "What's so funny, shithead?!" Cooper growl

"You mortals are truly laughable. But the Renegade God does not require your useless existence and your pointless faith." the hooded Green Giant said with disgust "When I accomplish this mission, perhaps I will find your little leader."

"What mission" asked the captain nervously the surrounding air becoming unbearably still

"Your death"

The captains eyes widen fractality as at the same time of Hearing this Cooper, the Cat Faunus dashed at the Green Giant like an arrow "Fucking bastard! You're fucking dead!"

"Cooper! Wait!" the Captain yelled out, trying to stop the boy but it was too late.

In a fraction of second, the robed Giant swing his right fist with speed faster than the eyes of men could follow slamming it right into the teenager face. All of the bones on his body, along with the Aura, immediately broke upon the contact and his body flew right into the nearby tree with a sickening crunch. Leaving the boys corpse, a shattered pulp that hanging in pieces from multiple branches.

Flicking his wrist making blood spatter on the ground, the Hooded Warrior calmly said "The Renegade God will have his prize. You are meaningless insects and your insignificant tribe shall be nothing but dirt on his crusade!"

Quickly dozens of Bandits all charged screaming at the Fallen Astartes with weapons in their hands. But like lightning striking a man from the heavens, no one could see Cypher move only the after image of a blur was seen. they had no chance with each strike shattered he broke the bandit's bones liquefied their organs killing them instantly in a brutally efficient way, combine with inhuman speed,

The Green Giant quickly decimated the group. Some extremely lucky shots hit his Armor but the bullets simply bounce off like a light rain shower. After half a minute of engaging, the Bandits around Cypher has been killed, except the Captain.

The man realized that he could not win tried to leap away just as the monster changed but Cypher simple grabbed by his right leg and left hip and pulled apart his flesh and bones with ease.

Mahogany was dropped onto the ground with a loud thud as he realized that his right leg and hip just got ripped out by this monster. Blood pouring out like fountain while his Aura tried to patched the horrific wound up. The man could only scream in agony with tears dropping from his eyes. Looking up through blurred eyes, the Captain saw the Armored Giant placed his right hand onto the man's throat and wrenching him upwards, forcing him to gaze into the Marine cold eyes.

"What … are you?!" Mahogany whimpered out as he lost control of his bladder.

"Something that your mortals can never comprehend." and with that, Cypher simply and quickly lifted his left hand up grasped the man's head and crushed the skull like a grapefruit and scooping out his brain in one fluid motion at the same time. Put the brain into his mouth, the Fallen chewed up a few times before walked away with small smirk.

"_So, I have found you, Raven Branwen_."

**[XXXX]**

**Forever Fall - 4 months after the Weiss Schnee rescue**

The Astartes are on their journey again. It been almost two months since their departure from the old mansion and there was no moment for luxury for the superhuman warriors. Hygiene and food are their least concerning problem right now. What they found mostly out here are unknown species of bugs, deer and even wild pigs. With the Preomnor organ, the requirement for cooking become irrelevant.

Currently, _The Emperor's Sword_ squad is camping in a town hall of an abandoned township sitting next to the campfire is the Raven Guard and Apothecary.

"Do you believe she would remember you, brother Kardoron?" the Grey Knight asked.

"I'm certain that she will. Mortals could only remember some 'significant' events in their life and our encounter should be one of these … event." Kardoron replied.

"Humans and these 'Faunus' are remarkable species. Survive against all odds. They will make fine Guardsmen. Given their unique biology." the Apothecary remarks.

"Indeed, they will." the Raven Guard nodded in agreement.

Out of nowhere, the Blood Angel stood at the doorway with the helmet on his hand "Brother Valletutus, brother Kardoron. The Captain is summoning us."

Nodding to their Battle-Brother, both Astartes stood up and followed the red painted Marine to the upper floor, where everyone was waiting.

"Captain." the Raven Guard nodded respectfully to the Ultramarine

After settled down, Tiberius spoke "Brothers, as all you already know, brother Kardoron has come in contact with a Traitor a few months ago, possibly a member of the Black Legion or World Bearers. The existence of these filth on this world is now confirm and our priority mission is to seek the 'White Hair Guardian', we cannot waste any more time. As such, we will leave immediately."

"Where is our next destination, Captain?" the White Scar questioned.

"We will follow our current directions" the Son of Guilliman explained "Through a village, named Woodpine, and we shall reach the Emerald Forest. From there, we could establish a temporary base. As such, prepare your gear, leave nothing behind."

After everyone left the room, the Salamanders Chaplain asked: "Captain, how long it will take us to reach this Emerald Forest?"

"The journey will take us 3 Terrans days if my calculations is correct."

"Then let us hope it is correct."

**[XXXX]**

4 days later** \- Emerald Forest**

Emerald Forest is one of the most well know area in Remnant. There are few that could match its beauty but behind the charming scenery, the forest is also known for the large concentration of Grimm. The combine force of Vale and Atlas has tried many times to exterminate the Grimm there but efforts have been unsuccessful. To make the matter worst, the population of Grimm keep increasing every year with stronger ones start to appear more common. In conclusion, if someone got stuck in Emerald Forest alone, the chance of surviving is from low to zero. But today, that phenomenon on Remnant will be wrong.

A long trail of dead Grimm, from the common Beowolves to the giant Deathstalker, all have been cut, burn, melt and blast to pieces. In fact, the number of corpses is so many, ones could still see the remaining slowly disappear. Marching through the trees is The Emperor's Sword squad, with weapons in hand. Like every battle that they have fought in the galaxy, this enemy will not prove any different. Currently, the road to reach Vale seems clear, perhaps most the Grimm have been killed or these Creatures of Darkness is much smarter than meet the eyes, they realize that the Angels of Death are no Huntsman.

"These Grimm, they are many, we have killed thousands of them but it seems their numbers does not dwindle at all." Julius Arc remarks

"But they're poor foe." Jarl Bloodhound grumbled "These creatures are weak and lack tactics. Their only strength is size and number. Some are smarter than others but there is only so much for their intellect."

"You Space Wolves and your obsession for honor combat."

"Is there something you want to say to me, Dark Angel?!"

"Enough! Save your verbal spat for later." Tiberius glanced back.

Suddenly, Lo'kan spoke up "Captain, my auspex detected movements from above."

"So do I, Chaplain."

The Astartes looked up to see multiple aircraft flew right above them and quickly formed a circle formation. These vehicles have the size that are slightly bigger than the Valkyrie but seems like a cheap knock off version. With the lack of weapons and poor armor plates, this transportation device is asking to be shoot down.

"Hmm, so this is the 'military version'? I'm not impressed." the White Scar sneered.

And then, multiple thud noise occurred around the Space Marine, signal them that the enemies have landed down. The superhuman warriors glanced around and with their thermal vision, they quickly detect multiple unknown signature approaches through the trees. It's soon revealed to be the Atlesian Knights. But the transhuman soldiers do not care what weapons or how technological Atlas are, they all have the same thought, and that thought disgusts them.

"_Men of Iron._"

"Abominable Intelligent." Julius spat.

However, the Space Marines choose not to attack or move, even when they know that these enemies are no match for them. After a few more minutes of waiting, another Bullhead land right in front of them and the door open up, reveal to be multiple figures walked out and soon approach the Armored Giants.

While Ironwood decided to use the androids to create an intimidation tactic, it's seemingly failed miserably. Qrow and Glynda followed Ozpin to assured his safety while Winter chooses to accompany them because she wanted to meet the Blue Giant directly. The moment the Huntsman saw the Astartes, they were shocked. Theirs intimidate hulking figure and exotic armor truly struck a nerve into everyone.

"So this is the 'White Hair Guardian'. His hair is more silver than white." Kardoron spoke through the secret vox channel to other squamates.

Both parties stare at each other for half a minute and during this time, Ozpin takes this chance to observe the appearance of these Armored Warriors more closely. The Headmaster notices their armor is strange, very strange. They have a large backpack-like device, shoulder pads and thick plates that cover everything, except the joints. It made these Warriors look clumsy, in other people eyes at least, but that is far from the truth. If Ozpin and his friends did not watch the camera footage, they could have been mistaken these 'Armored Angels' for some sort of slow dumb androids. But again, the last thing you want to do is fight these androids unless you have a death wish.

Another aspect that the old Huntsman realize is the similarities. While it's true that each of these Giants carries a distinct appearance with multiple decorations, loin cloths, and wax seals, they also seemed in overall with the Armor design, identical to each other such as the bulky figure and double head eagle symbol on the breastplate. If we not mention it ridiculous size that somehow fit these Armored Warriors. It could be the main reason why these Armored Warriors is so big but if not- another realization popped into his mind.

"_No Humans or Faunus could reach this level of height._"

After took a few seconds to process this, the green Huntsman glanced around these Giants one last time. The first one who's is Armor painted in blue with white and blue stripes helmet. Speaking of the helmet, each of headgear of these Giants looks distinct as well. The blue one has red lenses and a metal grill on the face plate. Back to his Armor, the Giant has a Ʊ symbol on his right pauldron and black studs on the other one. On his hand is a… big gun. If Ozpin has to guess, this weapon would be categorized as Heavy Machine Gun in Atlas standard but the 'Angel' holds it like a short rifle. The old Huntsman deduced that the blue one could be the leader of this group, especially with the impressive cape like Ms Rose.

Standing to his left is a black Giant. When Ozpin means black, he meant pitched black. The entire Giant Armor is painted with pure black, even darker than Ms Belladonna, and on his head is a … unique helmet. It is a beaked helmet with red lens and gills on both cheeks. But the most stand out thing on this one is a jet-pack, which still being researched by the best in Atlas, like device on his back and strange white bird-like insignia on his right shoulder. On his hands are two long swords, are about human height at least.

Behind him is a red Armored Warrior. But like the blue one, his helmet color is contrast with his Armor. The yellow headgear has green lenses and gas mask-like face plate. The silver-haired man saw an unknown blood and wings symbol on his right shoulder and a bleeding heart with a checkerboard pattern background one on the other shoulder. Covered his waist is a chainmail skirt that has been proved to be ineffective for a Huntsman to wear in combat. Locked on his hip is the most impractical weapon ever, a chainsword, but again, it may be seen so in the human standard.

Back to the leader one, standing to his right is a green Armored Warrior. This one has full close faceplate, dark red lenses and two fancy wings on both side-like headpieces. This Armored Warrior wore some kind of robe, over his green armor and carry a wings-sword on the right pauldron. The most notable aspect of this Armored Giant is the left shoulder, strange silver polished badge with an 'I' under a skull and crossed bones symbol. On his left hand is a 'Heater' shaped shield but with two engrailed top, along multiple wax seals and a golden skull carved right in the middle. On his other hand is long sword with golden wings handle.

Standing next to the green Warrior is another … green Warrior. But this looks much more intimidating, especially with the black skull helmet with glow red optics and tubes connect from the cheeks. Unlike the other one, his armor is dark green with few black patches on the arms, knees and shoulder. 2 notable aspects of this Green Giant are the skull necklaces on his neck and the strange symbol of a lizard head on his right shoulder pad. He holding a fancy looking mace with tattered loincloth that have unknown words on it.

Standing behind the Blue Leader Giant is the most … bizarre looking Giant. His armor is painted pure red, except for the white right pauldrons and the right arm. Armor plates visible on his loincloth, left shoulder, face plate and knees. But then the most notable aspect about this strange Giant are multiple mechanical arms on his back and a cybernetic left arm as well, much like Ironwood. On his hand is a long axe with unusual design. Beside his green lensed helm, this Giant have a Yellow Lighting symbol on the white shoulder pad and a half black-white skull insignia on the belt.

But standing taller than the rest are 2 almost robot-like Armored Behemoth behind the group.

The first one look like some sort of Knight painted in grey while the second one has a bulkier appearance with blue colour. Both look contrast to each other in many ways. The grey one has multiple wax seals, strange decorations and a sword book symbol on the right shoulder pad but the blue one have a wolf head badge with yellow background and steel wires, that held numerous types of teeth, hang on the torso and knees. Additionally, the blue one waist is wrapped with a wolf pelt, which is a pretty big wolf in Ozpin opinion, and his helm with deep scratch mark near the left red optics. With the grey one, he is holding a massive halberd, twice his size, that make Crescent Rose look like a small stick and a double barrel heavy machine gun on his wrist. Meanwhile, the blue one left hand is a humongous fist and on right hand is a massive twin-barrelled gun. Both of them are even taller than their already-massive brethren.

But beside appearance, the old Huntsman has spot something very important from these Armored Giants, so does Glynda, Qrow and Ironwood. These Warriors did not even put their index finger on their guns, display an extremely confident posture. Some see this as stupid or careless or even arrogant against your enemies. But the Inner Circle knew that the reason is none of the above. They saw the footages and they understand that each of these Warriors could rip a group of Huntsmen into pieces with ease with inhuman strength and endurance. These Warriors did not fear or hesitate against the Atlas droids in the current situation. In fact, directly meet them is a risky move, very risky one that Ozpin choose to gamble on.

With the Astartes, Tiberius gazed into Ozpin eyes. He saw lies and deceive. This silver-haired man has a mysterious aura. He hides many secrets, even the deepest and darkest from his friends. He wants to protect everyone but at the same time, he is still trying to hide the ones he cares from truths they need to know. Like an Inquisitor, this Ozpin is an enigma, an unknown individual that can manipulate everyone around him. But at the same time, the man is different than the Emperor's Agents. He is foolish and ignorant, the Ultramarine can see it, deep into his eyes. He stares at the Astartes not with fear, but with interest. With centuries of warfare, a Space Marine gain many insights and understandings of the mind of his enemies. This Headmaster is a very caution man but at that same, desperate to finish his purpose, whatever that is. His outfit and posture already tell Tiberius the necessary information about the man. No one can escape a Space Marines eyes, especially veteran warriors such as _The Emperor's Sword _squad.

With the women Glynda and the man Qrow, both of them are simply ... followers of Ozpin. They put their trust into this Ozpin. They believe him will save Remnant from the Grimm. But decades do not compare to hundred years of living, men's nature is difficult to comprehend after all. They're well-understand of the current situation but at the same time, they don't. Once again, their eyes reflected everything. Both of them hope that the future would be better and with careful planning, they will succeed. But like Ozpin, they're foolish and ignorant of what will happen. They blindly follow this enigma with high expectations. And when he fails them, Tiberius is not sure that they will recover from that shock or nor.

With the General called James Ironwood. The Astartes has seen him through some posters in the White Fang bases when they attacked. The man is much more cautious than Ozpin and his wary look at the Space Marines tell it all. Among all of these people, this man Ironwood seemingly carry the wisest policy. He put little trust in others, even his colleagues. But he put too much expectations into himself. That make him another ignorant fool. From the current situation, Tiberius deduced that this man heavily relied on his military power. Use the power intimidation to put others down. Carry a 'larger-than-life' personality, this General will easily be the first one to get killed. This man is impressive, from the Astartes point of view, with his attitude and belief, but at the same time, he is like a generic Commissar that is only a one trick Grox

But in truth, the Space Marines care little about these figures, even the 'White Haired' one, they're powerful, no doubt, but they're not the priority objective nor their enemy. The Maidens are their main and only mission.

Back to Ozpin, the Headmaster now choose to walk up a few more steps, approaching the blue Giant, along with Qrow and, surprisingly, Winter. Raise his head up to meet the Armored Warrior optics, Ozpin spoke with confidence.

"Greetings, I'm Headmaster Ozpin and these are my colleagues. General James Ironwood, Specialist Winter Schnee, Huntsman Qrow Branwen and my assistant Glynda Goodwitch. We have b-"

"I already perceived that you and your followers have watched us, human, because that is our intention. To let our existence, known to this world." Tiberius interrupted and provided information that surprised everyone a second there.

"Wait, Human? Are you guys some kind of Faunus?" Qrow asked curiously.

"No, we are not abhumans, Huntsman. We're Adeptus Astartes or in the mortal's term: 'Space Marines'."

"_Space Marine? Is that some kind of military rank?_" Both Ironwood and Winter thought when they hear such strange words.

"However, I'm afraid that I did not catch your name or your … colleagues yet." The Headmaster's face remained stoic.

"I'm Captain Tiberius Maximus of the Ultramarine. And these are my Battle-Brothers." The Space Marine replied firmly then turn to his brothers, signal them to introduce them self.

"Veteran Sergeant Kardoron Fova of the Raven Guard." the black Astartes sheathing his swords.

"Company Champion Julius Arc of the Dark Angels." the Son of Lion replied curtly.

"Sanguinary Guard Hijikata Kiyosada of the Blood Angels." the Angel of Baal spoke while examining the Huntsman.

"I'm Chaplain Lo'kan Xavier of the Salamanders." the skull helm Salamander deliver a polite nod.

"I'm Techmarine Khaisen Khan of the White Scars."

"I'm Wolf Guard Jarl Bloodhound of the Space Wolves." the Wolf Guard look around briefly while speaking.

"Apothecary Valletutus Solanos of the Grey Knights."

Abruptly, Winter spoke up "My apology to ask this so sudden, but are all of you soldiers?"

"Yes, we are, in a way, are soldiers." Tiberius answered as he underlining the term _in a way_.

Everyone still wondering about the name that they just heard, these giants names do not follow any color rule and some of them are even difficult to pronounce with. Deciding to press on the most important matter. The green Headmaster spoke again "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain. But me as and my colleagues are curious of your ability, appearance, and weapons. We wish to know about you and your … brothers."

"Very well, we shall provide you the information but in a more private setting, away from prying eyes."

"Of course, we'll go to my office in Beacon to continue this conversation."

"Ozpin! You're not serious, are you?!" Ironwood gives the silver-haired man an incredulous stare.

"James, trust me."

Letting out a sigh, the General turned to one of the Atlas soldiers standing next to him.

"Captain, prepare 3 more Bullheads for Beacon Academy. We will leave in 5 more minutes."

"Captain, are you certain that we should trust this human and his group? They're cautions and curious about us, too curious." Julius said through the vox secret channel.

"I do not trust him, brother Julius, not at all. But our Emperor has given us guidance about this 'white hair guardian' and he is the door the Maidens." Tiberius let out a short sigh "There are times that we have to put trust in such individuals and this is one of those time. However, if he and his followers decide to do something foolishly, we will kill them all."

"I trust your judgment, Captain." the Dark Angels nodded.

As Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda start to discuss something, something and Qrow back to his drink again. Winter strolled to the Blue Astartes, who just … standing there, look back and forth with extreme cautions. The Specialist was about to open her mouth when she standing next to the Giant but his voice interrupted

"I do not require your appreciation, Lady Schnee."

The eldest Schnee blue eyes widened as she cannot hide her surprise face "You knew who … I am?!"

"Both of you bear a strong resemblance." the Ultramarine commented.

"Still, I want to thank you for what have you done. No one would risk their lives to attack one of the most protected White Fang bases just for a girl, even my father. Besides a valuable military file there." the Specialist spoke as she staring at the ground, emphasizing the word _father_ with anger and hatred that the Space Marine did not miss.

But then, the Space Marine replied without even looking back at Winter "I couldn't care less about this world military data. My only mission is to protect and guide your sister, Lady Schnee."

Winter turns to the Blue Giant with a wondering look "What do you mean by that?"

"You will receive your answer soon." Tiberius replied before walking away.

**[XXXX]**

**Beacon Academy** \- 5 hours later

The trip back to Beacon Academy is not a pleasant one, especially with the Astartes weight, it takes 4 Bullheads to bring all of them back in one trip. To make the matter worst, it's taken 8 turns for the elevator to deliver these Armored Behemoths onto Ozpin office. After that, both parties gaze at each other for a few seconds before Ozpin decide to be the first one to start the conversation.

"Now if I may request, can you take off that helmet? I want to see who behind that armor before we continue our discussion."

"Very well." Tiberius nodded before glanced back "Brothers."

With a hiss as steam smoke escape the helmet, the Astartes revealing their faces respectively. The reaction they see is various. With Winter and Ozpin give them some sort of pity look while Ironwood now loses his stoic face and Qrow almost spit out his drink.

To Ozpin, what he saw right now has confirmed his theory. These Armored Warriors is not humans. Each of them has numerous scars with a battle-hardened look. Their eyes, the most important aspect to judge a human, simply frightened the Headmaster. It's the look of hatred, anger, and devotion. As an immortal himself, Ozpin immediately guesses that these 'Angels' are much, much older than they look.

Among 8 of them, 3 stood out the most. The black one has unnatural pale white skin and war paints on his face, follow a stripes pattern. The skull helm one has pitched black skin, like the volcano ashes, with bright red eyes and no pupils visible. And not to mention horribly burned scars on his face, which even reveal a part of his lower jaw teeth. With the white Armored Angel, his facial features are much resembled Yatsuhashi and Lie Ren kind, in which can be found in the continent Anima only, with bizarre hairstyle, that shaved the front half of his head while putting the other half into a long braided. But that is the only thing that stood out, is left eye has been replaced by some kind of robotic eye that could come out from some science fiction. While Atlas did have many technological advancements, bionic eyes is definitely not one of them.

"_Oh My God! Their faces!_" Glynda could only gasp at the scene. These faces are no doubt belonging to teenagers but what on their faces is truly horrifying. With skin different than normal people and scars deeper than any Huntsman received, the blonde Huntress start to wonder the Giants are truly kids or not.

"You're … kids? You got to be around Yang ages." Qrow was shocked, he expected some kind of facial figures at his age behind the helmet but turn out to be a bunch of juveniles. But then, much shocker is the scars and war paint on their faces, show the Huntsman that these kids have in battles before.

"Do not let our appearance deceive you, Huntsman." Julius said with a low and gravel voice. Everyone in the room was taken back by the sound that came from the Dark Angels throat. His voice, not include the unknown accent, while does not sound too old, it does not sound like a teenager either. Simply put, their face and their voice do not match to each other at all.

"Hang on! How old are you guys?!" the red-caped Huntsman could not contain his curiosity and just blurted out.

"No one in this squad is under one hundred years old. Even the Chaplain has served for the Emperor more than a century." Tiberius replied as a matter of fact.

Both Glynda and Ironwood is about to speak up but Ozpin quickly raises his hand up, signal them to calm down before asking the Astartes "I do not doubt your words, Mr Maximus, especially with your weapons, armor, and strength that you … demonstrated before. But I'm afraid that my colleagues here still held some … suspicions about that statement."

"A wise policy. Very well, I shall enlighten your followers ignorance" the Ultramarine called "Brother Khaisen."

The Techmarine White Scar approach Ozpin table and placed a small disk-like device on. In the next few seconds, a massive holographic image shot up. Reveal a map of the Milky Way Galaxy itself.

"_Interactive Hologram._" Ironwood immediately recognizes this type of technology. While it's true that Remnant does have holographic technology, it required complex machinery to project out and not include the required budget to use one of those machines, luckily for Beacon that they got both. With Atlas, the General has observed one of the projects to create this type of hand-held device but it will need more tests to be truly used in widespread.

"Tell me, Ozpin, do you know what is this?" Tiberius questioned

"Is this a ... "

"... sky chart?" Ironwood finished the sentence

The Atlas General gaze back to Tiberius with disbelief "Are you telling me-"

"Indeed, we are from among the stars, Ironwood. The Adeptus Astartes have traveled among thousands of worlds for millennia, fighting against all threats and protect humanity."

"Wait, hang on! You guys said 'humanity' as in humans?" Qrow interrupted

"This galaxy is much bigger than you thought, Huntsman." the Ultramarine replied, did not even care to give a glance to the caped Huntsman.

Suddenly, Ozpin remember what of the emphasize word that the Space Marine spoke before "You did mention that you serve an Emperor, would you mind to shed some light who this Emperor is?"

"Very well, to understand the Emperor and his empire, Imperium of Man. One must follow back to the ancient knowledge of mankind."

And so the Space Marine began to tell the story of a great and mighty human empire that has existed since the Dark Age of Technology. This empire has endured for the last 10000 years, which is even older than Remnant current history itself. While they cannot go with everything for the last 10000 years because many records have been lost or there is simply too much information and details to go over, the Astartes did tell the Huntsman of the history of the Imperium since it was first born.

With the Unification War now completed and the Space Marine Legions had been established, the almighty Emperor of Mankind embarked on the Great Crusade, conquered millions of words destroyed countless filthy xenos races and any enemies of Men that stood on his way. During this time, he also united the Primarchs, demigods (metaphorically and literally), across the galaxy and use their genomes to continue to Space Marine production. But his dream was shattered and withered by his most favorite son, Horus Lupercal - Primarch of the XVI Legion, also known as Luna Wolves or Son of Horus - fell into the temptation of the Ruinous Power and rebelled against his own father. And the Horus Heresy was set off. In this bloody civil war that makes Remnant Great War look like a tiny bleep, half of the 21 Primarchs was spilt out, some stay with the Emperor while others follow the Warmaster. War was waged across the galaxy, from planets to planets with countless death, especially with the Drop Site Massacre at Isstvan V that still haunt the Raven Guard and Salamanders till today. But everything has come to an end and that ending line is the Siege of Terra. With the help of the Alpha Legion, Horus and all of the Traitors Marine Legions, except the World Bearer who is still distracting Ultramar, was able to infiltrate the Sol System and deliver a massive spearhead attack to penetrate Holy Terra. But even with countless traitors Guardsmen and powerful Space Marines Legion, the Loyalist still prevailed with Horus demise but in a costly victory. The Emperor was mortally wounded and the forces of Chaos successfully retreated back to the Eye of Terror.

And since then, dozens of xenos races still trying to besiege the Imperium, only to be exterminated, but among all, some stood out till today. The prime examples are the Orks, Tyranids and Eldar. Orks, a vicious green-skin xenos with the lust of battle and unimaginable numbers. Their special biology transformed them into a great threat with powerful subconscious psychic power to bend reality around them like nothing before. Tyranids, a newly discovered race in the M41 but proved to be extremely deadly as the Battle of Macragge have shown. Their ability to adapt and the Shadow of the Warp phenomenon has turned them into deadly organisms, lead by a Hive Mind, that could wipe out an entire sector with ease. And Eldar, the witches, a powerful xenos race that one cannot be underestimated. While few in number, their superior psychic ability, and agility combined with ancient wisdom has turned them into dangerous foes to fight against.

At the end of the 41st Millenium, the Siege of Cadia was kick off for Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade. Sadly, even with the help of the Necrons, commanded by Trazyn the Infinite, the Blackstone Fortress has cracked the planet into two, expanding the Eye of Terror into a giant Warp Rift.

But also during this dark time, the Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl, with the help of Emissary Yvraine who leading a group of Eldar called Ynnari, has successfully resurrected the Primarch of Ultramarine, Roboute Guilliman and with his brilliant leadership, a new breed of Astartes was born called the Primaris Space Marine. New wars and crusades were waged and ready for more.

It takes 3 hours for the explanation to finish. Along with this 'presentation', Ozpin and his group never leave their eyes off the screen for even a second. So much information they have received, accompanied with images that simply blew their mind away. Pictures of Giant Armored Warriors like The Emperor's Sword squad but have various color scheme and badges fighting against horrific creatures. From the massive green-like troll creatures that carry massive guns to the bug-like monsters that make Grimm look like friendly animals. He also saw thousands of men and women, dressed in some kind of armor, each arm with a green rifle that literally shot out lasers, fighting against such terrifying threats. But that does not stop.

More images display the dark void of Space, with huge box-shaped Spaceships, that make Atlas biggest airship look like a small toy, fighting against other giants Spaceship, some even look like a giant worm. So much data to learn in such a short moment. For thousands of years, Ozpin has fought his ex-lover, desperately hold down the Grimm with all he got and now, an unknown and extremely powerful force came out of nowhere. It's making him scared and the old Headmaster has not felt such emotion for a long time. With Ironwood and everyone else, they suddenly feel small to compare the might of 4 Kingdoms against such galactic empire.

After finished the story, the Astartes now stay silent, waiting for any questions from the Huntsman. Then the Atlas General decided to open his mouth

"I'm still having a hard time to believe. Many have tried to fabricated stories that even seem crazier than this Imperium you speak of and what makes you think we will be convinced?" Ironwood scoffed.

Julius gives the Atlas General a stern glare as he about to pull out his Power Sword but Tiberius calmly raise his hand out, signal for the Dark Angels to stay down before staring at Ironwood straight in the eyes "Hmph, you speak with such foolish bravado, Ironwood. However, it does not take a psyker to know your attitude."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow from the statement while Tiberius briefly scan the room before looking back into the General "Ironwood, I do not care the reason nor the time that you have lost that arm. But do you believe you can hide it from me?"

Everyone's eyes widened, Ironwood was … caught off guard by the statement. His cybernetic fist clenched again as the Atlas General glare at Tiberius, the atmosphere now turns heavy.

Suddenly. The quiet Techmarine of the White Scar spoke "If you seek the reason for our discovery, then we shall give you." there was a slight pause before the Khan continues "Your hand movement is unusual, you have no control over it. It seems the Machine Spirit residing in that arm is still denying your flesh in some ways. Furthermore, it is not difficult for an Astartes to detect such odd sound from human tissues."

"You seem to have much knowledge about this, Mr Khan." Ozpin leans forward to his chair with his eyes narrowed at the Astartes bionic arm.

"I have witnessed many cases with the Iron Hands and during my study with the Adeptus Mechanicus. Their reckless greed to join the Machine Spirit with little experience proved to be fatal." at this moment, the former Master of the Hunt does not even care to look at Ozpin before continue his talk "The steel device on your forehead, Ironwood, it's a transmitter, to help you control your Machine Spirit. A primitive technology for the faithless."

Back to the Tiberius, the Ultramarine Captain now turn to Ozpin "And you. I sensed much focus from your gaze, since our first contact. You believe us to be dangerous and that is correct. Fighting us is not a wise choice for your numbers and unknown abilities will not help you against us."

Everybody instantly tensed up, each slowly reaches for their weapons, even Ozpin but the Space Marines made no move against such actions as Tiberius continue to speak "But as you received the truth about us, you have a change of mind. You decided to wear us down with pressures and thus, we will reveal to you more knowledge about our origin." Ozpin started to sweat heavily while gripping his ain tighter "But you have seen in our eyes, you know that is impossible. And yet, you still making such useless effort."

The room turns silent for a few seconds before Hijikata opens his mouth "All of you all fear of our presence yet you welcomed us with extreme cautions. Your heartbeats have provided us enough evidence. Your arms ready for battle and so does your legs but you still making an attempt to deceive us with false posture." the Blood Angel bluntly said before looking at Ozpin

"Your eyes never left the Captain for you assume if we decide to attack. The best way to neutralize us is to take the Captain down. And that is your greatest tactical mistake."

The air now turned heavier every second but once again, the Ultramarine spoke up "However, to ease all your fear. We can assure that no harm will come if all of you do not attempt to make any foolish choices." then his gaze back at the Atlas General while remaining stoic with his face "Ironwood, you spoke with doubts to fool yourself for you know our words is true and you cannot handle such information."

Everyone is still trying to digest the information that has given to them, it is very hard to accept something like this to be truth. The Maidens, Grimm, and Aura are all making sense but a galactic human empire which fighting foes that make the Creature of Darkness look like backyard pests seems too much to handle. Abruptly torn from their thoughts, by the Apothecary Grey Knight who began speaking

"You still have some doubts from our claims. All of you wish to see proof to clear these doubts. I will give you a taste of my psychic gift then."

Everyone eyes could pop out from their sockets as the room start … shifting. Flinching by the change, in reality, is an understatement for the Huntsman right now. It was like an illusion but too real to be one at the same time. The Grey colored Gigantic Warrior slammed his long halberd onto the ground 2 more times and the scenery begin to form into a black void, which everyone realized is space, especially with the stars.

"What the ... hell … ?" Qrow jaw almost drops to the floor.

"Psychic power, similar to your Aura, but much more versatile and dangerous to … the enemies as well as the user." the Grey Knight answered briefly.

"Where are we? What are you trying to show us here?" Glynda questioned.

"This is the Sol System, home of humanity, we're here to show you not only Holy Terra, the birthplace of mankind, but what lies beyond the star as well." Tiberius replied before signal his brother to start the 'performance'.

As the Astartes start to explain about Holy Terra and the Sol System, the setting changed multiple times. At first, it shows everyone something that Remnant technology seeing as far-fetched, planets. Different size and color, the Huntsman is witnessing a civilization far greater than them. With massive battle fleets patrol around the dark void of the sector like running around the street. Then it shifts to this … Terra. And the setting shifts again, displaying the majestic view of the planet that once carried the name 'Earth'. Ironwood is afraid when he saw skyscrapers that were even taller than mountains, with each building carry an archaic and gothic-like appearance. He looked at the street and witnessed thousands of unknown, faceless soldiers in green uniforms marching like machines. Accompany these soldiers are the 'Space Marine', like the ones in front of him, but with Armor painted in yellow and a black fist insignia on the shoulder. But to make it much more terrifying, there was not 1 or 2 or even 10 but hundreds of them, forming a long line, right behind the smaller soldiers. Leading these yellow Space Marine are 2 walking metal boxes with fists bigger than any Atlas guns. The scenery itself has shown Ironwood that this Holy Terra is bigger than anything that Remnant has to offer. Atlas, at this moment, seems like a small town rather the pinnacle of technology among the 4 Kingdoms anymore.

The outlines of the setting shift again, change into another planet. This one, as Tiberius explains, is called Macragge. Unlike the Holy Terra one, this planet has clear blue sky and massive mountains, along with long valley and rivers. When the scenes change into the cities, everyone was in another state of surprise, again. Colossal buildings with Roman-like architecture with towers that even pass the clouds and billions of people walking down below. They were dancing and celebrating something. And walked out of the corner are huge armies, with strange vehicles that use treads and dozens of aircraft hovering above, each of them makes the biggest Bullhead look like a small toy. Ironwood feels uneasy when he saw more soldiers, clad in blue armor, marching with the blue 'Space Marine' that have the same symbol on the shoulder as Tiberius.

One more time, the settings got changed, showing multiple images, that briefly but clearly. During that, Captain Astartes continued to explain the many famous planets in the Imperium. Starting with the Death World of Fenris the Space Wolves Chapter home, covered in eternal winter, to Krieg, one of the most toxic planets in the Imperium that can put any man to early grave, to Catachan, a place where everything could kill you, to Nocturne, a volcanic world with temperatures that will make the Vacuo desert look like the vacation beach. After that, the Blood Angel steps up and the room shifts into a huge giant desert, which the Astartes introduce as his homeworld, Baal, a Feral World, where the strongest survive and the weakest die but that belief has been long forgotten to follow the teachings of Sanguinius. With that, the surroundings was altered again, displayed dozen of sceneries, from the green steppes of Feudal World Chogoris to the barren, airless moon Deliverance that the only thing present on this planet is the giant Fortress Monastery of Raven Guard.

The 'presentation' took 30 more minutes before stopping. At that time, Ozpin fear and worries about Remnant become higher and higher. For the last thousands of years, the old Huntsman has witnessed many civilizations fall and rise. Along with that, there have been hundreds of major conflicts, costing many lives, either by the enemies or the Grimm. He always thought that what the saw is already too much for any mortals to handle but it seems he was seriously wrong. These Giant Warriors have shown him that there are things that much worse than the Grimm and humanity has not been extinct yet. In the eyes of each Astartes, Ozpin understands that even if he outlived their ages, their experiences in battles already outmatched him by the hundreds, if not thousands. With that, he feel threatened by their arrival but at the same time, he feels a great relief for this planet's future, for now.

The office once tuned back to normal again but now with a silent invisible force dropped down on everyone. Khaisen suddenly walked up to Ozpin table and place a Scroll device down "This device, as your people call Scroll, holds great knowledge of the Imperium. The glorious histories of the Imperium since the First Founding to the reborn of Guilliman, as well as the knowledge of our enemies and the basic structure of the Imperium. Learn them and we shall answer any questions you have if we deemed necessary."

The Astartes turned quiet again, gazing upon the Huntsman with an unreadable expression. After a couple of seconds, Ozpin now had the courage to speak up "Thank you for sharing your information and ... footage with us, Mr Maximus. However, I will need to discuss with my colleagues about the next course of action so please stay in the guest room."

"Very well. We shall wait for your answer, Ozpin." and then, the superhuman warriors disappeared into the next room.

After a minute of mute silence, Ozpin spoke: "What do you think all about this, James?"

"What do I think?! What do I think?!" the Atlas General exclaimed angrily "These stories, I don't want to believe it at all. But I am, Ozpin. I am. These … men, they have technology that Atlas could only dream to achieve. They're a miracle, Ozpin!"

Ironwood face turned serious "But you saw how they speak, how they treat their weapons and armor. They're fanatics, Ozpin! In fact, those images have shown me enough evidence that these 'Space Marines' are a bunch of brainwashed soldiers. They consider everything to be given by their gods. And who now what they going brought with them?"

"So are you gonna arrested them like how you always did, Jimmy?" Qrow asked sarcastically.

"No, they're too dangerous to capture. If this Imperium knew what we did to them then Remnant … I don't even want to think about it." the General then spotted a small smirk on the Headmaster face "What are you scheming this time, Ozpin?"

"As I have stated before, these Astartes could be the key to win against this conflict."

"Whoa, Oz! that is some big risk we're taking here." the caped Huntsman said

"I hate to agree with Qrow but this time he is right. These 'Space Marine' are not some children for you to manipulate, Ozpin. Fanatics or not, they're veteran warriors with plenty of experience." Glynda spoke

"I'm aware of that, Glynda. But that is what we need. With their abilities, they could turn the tide of this war and perhaps, pass on their knowledge to the next generations as well."

"Damn, Oz, I don't know how you come up with this one but I don't think I need to remind you that my nieces are in Beacon as well." Qrow took a sip from his flask, much to Winter and Ironwoods dismay.

"Do not worry, Qrow. I'm assured that Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long will be safe from these Astartes. If anyone has other plans that not involve fighting with these Astartes, I'm all ears." the Headmaster let out a small grin.

_With the Astartes_

"Brother Valletutus, have you tried to read Ozpin's mind?" Tiberius asked

"This human mind is heavily fortified, Captain, too fortified to be considered for even a psyker. If I force harder, we will be noticed and I highly doubt his brain should be intact." the Grey Knight shook his head

"Is this wise to reveal them such a large amount of information, Captain?" Julius asked with a scowl

"In many situations, ignorance is a blessing for men but this is not one of those situations, brother Julius. These humans here do not know the enemy as well as us or even any Imperial forces and thus, they will require this information to prepare the upcoming dangers." Tiberius replied before turning to the Grey Knight, signal him to speak his opinion.

"The threat of Chaos and Daemons cannot be judged lightly. The Emperor words is true and absolute in every way and we all know that. This realm shall face unimaginable horror and these so-called Creatures of Darkness will become the first prey for the Daemons. As such, provide these mortals the necessary information is essential if we want this world to survive."

"But what happens if they try to use our own knowledge against us?" the Dark Angels then asked the essential question

"Then they shall pay dearly." the Ultramarine spoke grimly before look back to Julius "Is my answer sufficient enough, brother Julius?"

"More than enough, Captain." the Company Champion nodded

Interrupted from their conversation, the blonde Huntress standing at the front door "You may come in now."

After gathered right back into the old Huntsman office, Ozpin spoke "After some … discussion with my colleagues, we want to ask you a few more questions, is that acceptable?"

"Depends on the question." Tiberius said, remained stoic.

The Atlas General gritted his teeth, he cannot take this anymore. Slammed his cybernetic hand onto the table, Ironwood shouted out with anger "ENOUGH! I HAVE ENOUGH WI-"

But like gravity, the General felt a large pressure from Julius stare. Ironwood could sense his muscle is trembling from the sheer anger that radiate of the Astartes.

"Be silent, human. My patience for your attitude has run thin and do not let it turn into your last foolish mistake." Julius spat

Still trying to hold his pride together, the Atlas Headmaster narrowed his eyes at the Giants "Are you threatening me?!"

"That is not threat, it's a statement of fact ..." the Son of Caliban slowly placed his hand on his Power Sword "... and confirmation for your demise."

Seeing that, everyone immediately reached for their respectively but like the last time, the green Headmaster raise his hand up, signal for everyone to put their armaments down before speaking with the transhuman warrior with a more gentle voice

"Apology for my colleagues' sudden outburst. We all still have a hard time to … swallow such information. I do hope you understand."

"Your answer is acceptable. Now speak the questions." Tiberius frown.

"Very well, let's start with the most important one." Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the Space Marines "Why are you here?"

Undaunted by the look he received, the Ultramarine replied "There is great dark force looming over this planet. These Grimm will soon become irrelevant if this dark force arrives here."

"Can you elaborate more about this force?"

Hiding his dismay behind his stoic face, the Ultramarine explained: "The Imperium have fought numerous enemies but beside the xenos, the Chaos is currently posted as the most dangerous threat."

"Chaos?" Ozpin asked in a fearful but also curious tone.

"Yes, the power of the Dark Gods has infiltrated the Real World for thousands of years, And threatens the existence of the galaxy itself." the Captain waved, signal the Grey Knight to step up "Brother Valletutus carry more knowledge of this enemy."

"Heed my words carefully for I only speak once. To assist all of you in comprehend such evils in a much easier way. I will demonstrate my psychic power again." the Apothecary slammed his halberd onto the ground again after he finished his sentence.

The psychic power activated one more time, changing reality around the room, this time it did not show any buildings or planets but the scenery of a battlefield. The Huntsman then saw creatures, taller than humans with different size and shape, charged against the Astartes, letting out a terrified screech. Some of them have dark red scales like skin with a flaming sword in their hand. Two horns could be spotted on their head and a long tongue swaying from their mouths. Others look like massive armored deformed dogs, which the Grey Knight dubbed a Maulerfiend, breathed out flames that burn through multiple vehicles, Tiberius called them Rhinos, where dozen of Astartes weakly walked out with their bodies became crisp. But stood out among the rest, a colossal Daemons that towering most of the Grimm species, except the Goliath, with dark red skin and two horns on his forehead. This Daemon has a massive bat-like wings and an axe that was bigger than a Bullhead itself. Ozpin quickly deduced that this Red Daemon must be the leader of this Daemonic army. But then a loud war cries echo from the other side of the battlefield.

Everyone turned around to see thousands of red 'Space Marines', all bearing the same symbols as Hijikata, but with different armor patterns. Leading them is a blonde man, with some ridiculous height that even exceed the Astartes, cladded in golden armor and a longsword with the same colour. On his back are two enormous bird like wings. He was speaking something but no one can heard what he said and then the Space Marine start to cheer, follow his way. With that, the Red Giant Daemon and the Golden Angel charged at each other with terrifying speed as their weapons clash into each other, result in a massive shockwave.

"Who is that? He doesn't look like one of you." Qrow could not help but ask.

"You're correct, Huntsman, he is not one of us." the Blood Angels replied, trying to hide the sorrow in his voice "He is something far greater, he is one of the Emperor's son and the Primarch of the IX Legion. He is Sanguinius, the Great Angel, father of the Blood Angels and its successor chapters."

Everyone was confused about how the word father emphasized by the red Astartes but decided not to press any further. Back to the 'presentation', more moments of the Daemons battled against the force of Imperium was displayed. It is truly terrifying to witness such savage and powerful creatures that came out of nowhere and back to nowhere. Accompany them are 'Space Marines' that Valletutus called 'Traitors'. These 'Space Marines' look much more menacing and eviler than their Imperium counterpart with crazy war cries. After 20 minutes of showing these images, the office return to normal but everyone was, again, in a state of shocked. They're still trying to analyse this information in their head, but it's simply way too much to handle at once. But then, the blonde Huntress spoke up.

"Thank you again for your … demonstration. But I have a question about this Chaos."

"Speak." the Grey Knight curtly replied.

"Is there any way to prevent this … corruption? Do they have any weakness?"

"Sadly, no. The corruption is inevitable and the only way to stop it is destroying the root of origin." the Grey Knight shook his head.

"So this psychic powers that you have show us? It's your Semblance?"

"The Imperium do not possess any Semblance or Aura like this world nor do we need it." The Astartes said like it did not matter anyway.

Everyone was baffled by this new data and Glynda exclaimed "That impossible! Every living being must have Aura, it's their soul."

"That is where you wrong, Huntress. Since arrived to this world, I have discovered that this world Remnant is a perfect world to prevent a full-scale invasion of Chaos." Valletutus paused there for a few seconds "In this galaxy, every being have a counterpart of their soul in the Immaterium. This helps them established a connection between the two worlds and activate their psychic abilities. However, creatures on this Remnant are the exception."

"Do you mean-" Ozpin body now leaned forward.

"Indeed, with the existence of this Aura, every being on this world's soul, as a whole, does not Have a presence in the Warp, much like a Blank. As such, corruption on this world would prove much more difficult for the Dark Gods."

"Hold on, if you guys don't have any Aura, how are you are so strong?!" the caped Huntsman raised an eyebrow

"The cold and empty space is much crueler than you have ever imagined, Huntsman. Human abilities in the Imperium are varying but ours are an extreme exception." there was some hesitation among the Space Marines before the Chaplain spoke up "If you're familiar with the Adeptus Astartes, Huntsmen, you will find it nothing strange about our physiological to perform such tasks."

"Wait, so this 'Space Marine' is not a title or military rank?" Ironwood inquired

"No, it's the name that has been given to us by the God Emperor. In your worlds term, you could consider us as the evolution of humanity itself."

Once more, everyone was sent into astonishment with the info they just heard. It did not require a genius to analyse the Astartes words. While their speech patterns is somewhat fancy and old at the same time, their way to express idea is completely straightforward.

"_Genetically Modified soldiers? That's the only explanation to thi!._" Ironwood gulped at the information he just received. Atlas and it most advanced technology have been researched about genetics a few years ago. Because of that, gene and DNA are still a fresh new subject for Atlas scientists, even among the best. While Penny has proven to be a great success, genetically engineering a human is something few researchers barely understood. And now, standing in front of him is the pinnacle of science itself. But then, Tiberius turned his gaze onto the Atlas General with a dangerous warning.

"You seek to examine us, Ironwood, or perhaps you want a fragment of our blood and flesh. But you will receive none for our body is the gift from the God Emperor himself, not for humans like you."

Again, the Atlas Headmaster held his fists tight together but he did not said anything. Ozpin quickly realized the atmosphere has turn bad again so he decided to continue with the question.

"Thank you for … the new information, Mr Xavier. For my next question, can Mr Solanos here teach us these … psychic power?"

"Psychic power is a dangerous weapon, not for anyone to learn. For a weak mind will lead to eternal damnation. A strong mind will fare better but it's only a matter time for corruption to seep in. Furthermore, given this world unique characteristics, it's impossible to pass the knowledge to Blanks." Tiberius replied

"I see..." the green Headmaster muttered, for a short moment there, he thought he could turn the tide of this war. Ozpin then look back at the Astartes "For the next question, given the current situation, what are you going to do now?"

Everyone immediately turned silent when they hear the million dollars question, and after a few seconds that seem like an eternity, Tiberius replied "We shall help you purge these creatures of Darkness and prepare this world an invasion of Chaos. Additionally, we will train the Maidens as well."

"The Maidens?!" Everyone, except Winter, suddenly tensed up when they heard the word Maidens.

"The Emperor has given us the task to protect and help the Maidens to prepare for the upcoming war. Their destiny lies around this planet fate."

"Do you … have any pictures of these Maidens?" the old Huntsman asked as he starting to grip his Cain tight, prepared for the worst.

"Yes, based on The Vision from the Emperor." the Ultramarine answered before press the button on the holographic reply and another picture project up.

It's revealed to be a graph painting with 5 girls. Revealed to be team RWBY, Pyrrha and Velvet Scarlatina.

"Rubes?! And Yang?!" Qrow dropped his flask onto the ground with sweat poured out from his face like a fountain.

"Weiss?!" Winter put her hand on her mouth, her expression was pure shock and the Schnee glanced at the Blue Giant. She now understands why this Armored Warrior decided to rescue her sister. It's not because for fame, money, kindness or even the right thing to do. He did it because it was his mission, nothing more, nothing less.

"They're kids dammit?! What they've to do with this stupid shit?!" everyone, except the Marines, was taken back by the caped Huntsman sudden tantrum.

"I do not see the logical point between your anger and the information we have given, Huntsman." the blue Astartes calmly replied.

"They're are my nieces, for fuck sake! Is the situation not bad enough so we have to drag kids into this shithole now?!" the black hair Huntsman now giving the Giants a death glare

"Qrow!" Glynda exclaims, fearing that the crow Huntsman could anger these behemoths.

However, unlike their reaction to Ironwood, the Astartes Captain let out a small laugh "You fear for the safety of your family, Huntsman, an admirable aspect. But the Enemies of Men will not wait for these children to grow up. They will have to become the protectors of humanity on the battlefield. For that is how the Adeptus Astartes was formed."

At this moment, the Huntsman lost all of his anger and his face turned pure shocked "Wait, you guys mean-"

"Indeed, the Emperor has chosen us since our youth. And for centuries of warfare and training, we have become humanity protectors."

Everyone faces, beside Ozpin and Ironwood, turned pale. Qrow has seen and heard about child soldiers but this one definitely take the cake. With Glynda, it's like a nail impaled her heart to hear such a thing, become something … like this at such young ages. She was angry for a few seconds there, not at the Space Marine, but at this Emperor who took their life away. But right now, the Huntress could only give them a sympathetic look, which the Astartes did not like at all. The room once again become quiet for a short duration before the green Huntsman let out a long sigh "Thank you for sharing the story, Mr Maximus. But I still have one last question that I hope you can answer."

Tiberius simply nodded and after gathering all of his breathes, Ozpin spoke the crucial question

"Why give us this information?"

The Son of Guilliman has a slight pause before answered back "The upcoming threat that we will face is dangerous and this world do not have the knowledge to face such menace. We give you these records for you to prepare against these threats. This world has proven to be unique in many aspects and through the Emperor's will, it's our duty to help humanity whenever we can."

The Huntsman was speechless by the sudden change of attitude in the Astartes. Their postures to their looks somehow shifted from a dangerous enemy into a giant hero. But after the information they gave to them, it does not seem too surprising.

"Mr Maximus, I have a proposition for you and your team." Ozpin place his hands under his chin

"Speak."

"I want you and your brothers to join Beacon Academy. The Maidens that you looking for are my students and during your stays, you could show the students here your knowledge if you want to help us prepare for this … Chaos."

Everyone widened their eyes and about to protest but the green Huntsman raise his palm up and spoke with a gentle tone

"Believe me, I will explain to all of you later."

The blonde Huntress eyes were twitching multiple times with a tick mark on her forehead. But after a few seconds, Glynda let out a long sigh, placed her palm on her face.

"Very well, I will trust your judgment."

Both of them turned to Ironwood, who is sweating nervously. His mechanical fingers to move uncontrollably with his eyes dash back and forth from the Astartes to his colleagues. But the General, like the blonde Huntress, gave up.

"Fine, have it your way."

"What about you two?" the old Headmaster asked Letting out a frustrated sigh, the eldest Schnee step a few feet up before stop right in front of Titus. Giving the Space Marine a stern glare, she spoke

"If there is something happen to my sister, I will make you pay."

But much to everyone curiosity and shock, even Winter herself, the blue Giant kneel down before her with determination in his eyes.

"In the name of Macragge and Guilliman, I shall protect the White Maiden with my life."

"Qrow?" Ozpin glanced back at the caped Hunstment

"I go with Ice Queen here." the caped Huntsman never left his eyes from the Astartes

Once again, the red Giant did the same thing as the blue one "You have my pledge, Huntsman."

With that finished, the Headmaster albeit asked: "So … do you accept my offer?"

After a few seconds of silent, Tiberius nodded "Very well, we shall accept your terms."

"Excellent, I will prepare documents for all of you but you will need to accomplish an initiation test first." a smile is on the silver-haired man face

"Understood."

Glancing to the Headmistress, Ozpin said: "Glynda will take you to your room."

And after a few minutes, the Space Marines was gone, and the Headmaster let out a relieved breath, wiping the sweat on his forehead.

**[XXXX]**

**The unknown part of the Immaterium - Space Hulk **_**The Labyrinth**_

The Immaterium, also known as the Warp and many other names include the Realm of Souls, Aether, Empyrean and the Realm of Chaos, is a terrible place. It's a hellish and twisted dimension of madness. Residing in this parallel world are creatures that are beyond the imagination of man. Creatures that only appear in legends and whispers as the old tales. They have many names, but the most common one is Daemon. Exist since the dawn of this universe, daemon is powerful beings, carrying great powers and offer irresistible deals. Dangerous is an understatement to describe them. And accompany with these daemons are the Chaos Gods. Entities with powers beyond any mortal's comprehension. But the opposing force to them is the Emperor of Mankind, a god in human form, who has secretly guided humanity for the last thousand years.

Back to the main subject, besides Daemon, there are many other creatures that serve but the among strongest of them all is the Chaos Space Marines. Superhuman warriors who have abandoned the Master of Mankind and the Imperium itself for power. Since then, their damned existence brought countless deaths and carnage across the galaxy. Followed their Daemon Primarchs, the Heretic Astartes consist of the many warbands, equivalent to Chapter of their Loyalist counterpart.

Sitting in the Space Hulks deck, the wreckage of a massive starship or a mangled twist of various starships and artificial debris found drifting through the vacuum of space without apparent direction, is Kathal. Kathal is the former Chapter Master and current Chaos Lord of the Sons of Malice.

He wore once noble Artificer Armor now corrupted by Chaos. The armor itself is painted in a unique style with unusual decoration, even for a Renegade Space Marine standard. Colour in black and white with the quartered design like every other Son of Malice. On his chest plate is a skull symbol, divided by half black, half white. This same insignia could be seen on his belt as well as his left shoulder pad. With the right one is the badge of Malal, covered by a golden chain that also wrapped around his waist too, its purpose is to hold the skull trophies. He also has a leather and chain skirt that reached his knee accompany with a plain Power Sword lock on his hip. His reactor backpack has two broken golden wings and on his helmet is a Mark V Heresy pattern. On top of the headgear are the familiar small studs and a black colored crest that place in a horizontal position.

Staring through the window, the old Chaos Marine only see endless Warp Storms. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps brought him out of his own deep thought. Turn the chair around, he greeted

"Fallen, you have return." Cypher bow his head to the Astartes, show the sign of respect.

"What news you brought?" the former Chapter Master asked.

"The influence of Chaos has been increased considerably for the last 4 years. However, there is an issue."

Kathal raised an eyebrow when he heard the word 'issue'. He has waited for this opportunity for a thousand years and he will not let it slip away.

"The servants of the Corpse-Emperor has arrived to this world."

Let out a smirk under his helmet. The former Chapter Master spoke with calmness. "Yes, I did hear about that from Hezmek."

Disrupt from their meeting is another figure walked into the room. He was tall as a Primaris Marine with many disgusting features. His face is barely human, with bright red scale-like skin, two glowing yellow eyes, two long bull horns on the forehead and the jaws are quadruple-hinged, revealing the shark teeth. His damaged armor could barely recognizable, with the exposed black rib cages and bones on his legs as well as his arms. With no badges or symbols, no one could even know his Legion origin anymore, besides multiple skulls hang on his breastplate and hip. However, the most notable feature of this Traitor Marine is his massive clawed left hand, showing everyone the Daemon residing inside his body.

This is Erekos, Kathal champion, and a powerful Possessed Space Marine. The Heretic Astartes kneeled down to his Lord.

"My Lord!" Kathal waved his hand, signal for the Chaos Champion to stand up. The traitor Astartes turn to Cypher, as both bowed to each other "Fallen."

"Erekos." Kathal lean forward as he continues speaking "Tell me, Champion, what have you found about these 'Relics' ?"

The Heretics Astartes placed a hologram device onto the ground. The gadget then displays a hologram of multiple buildings, each has a distinct appearance.

"The artifacts are hidden inside these … institute, protected with considerable security. "

"Hmm." the Chaos Lord nodded to the information "What about The Witch ? Have she made any attempt to invade these academies?"

"Yes, my Lord, The Witch is trying to manipulate a rebel band for her bidding." Erekos replied

"Did she detect your presence?"

"No, my Lord."

Waved his hand again, Kathal signal for his servant to leave "You may retire. "

After the room turn silent, the former Chapter Master stood up and walked up to the window. He questioned "Fallen, what can you tell me about our the new 'guest'?"

"I have encountered two of them, a Raven Guard and a Blood Angel. However, it's seemed there are more than two but accompany with them must be a Grey Knight as I cannot locate their presence." Cypher answered.

The Chaos Marine of Malal was surprised to hear about the Grey Knight. His eyes slightly widened under the steel helmet. He has heard about this unknown Space Marines Chapter but never saw them directly. Now, this only triggered his curiosity.

"Your confrontation of them simply to be a coincidence?" the Fallen nodded in replied.

Kathal places his hand under his chin as he muttered "Interesting." But they have another important matter that needs to attend to.

"Your current task, have you found the Maidens?"

Pulling out a hand-sized device, Cypher shows multiple holographic images of a black-haired woman with red eyes and a white masked.

"Raven Branwen, the Spring Maiden, and my current target. The leader of a primitive insignificant bandit tribe." the Fallen explained, "While her physical abilities are no match to me, her intelligence and deception are truly impressive."

Letting out a grunt, the Fallen continued to explain "Many of her followers have been killed by my hands, but this mortal has escaped me three times with unknown help"

"An intriguing one indeed." Kathal let out a dark chuckled "Tell me more about this mortal?"

"Based on the old records, this insect has a twin brother, Qrow Branwen." the device now switch to images of a black-haired man with an impressive sword on his back and red cape "This mortal is also the servant of Ozpin."

"Ozpin?"

Pressing the machine again, Cypher's device displayed a hologram of a cane wielder silver hair man

"Apparently that vermin Ozma has 'return', again, and still trying to hold on a futile resistance against his ancient lover."

Turn back to the window, the Chaos Lord asked: "Both of these fools, have they found out the true existence of their 'God of Lights' and 'God of Darkness'?"

Let out a sneered, Cypher shook his head "No, they have not. Their pointless vendetta has waged across this world for thousand years but so does their ignorance. Even when an army of Khorne arrives, it will take days for them to even notice."

Not containing his mirth anymore, Kathal let out a sinister laugh before turn to the Fallen "Excellent, gather the scattered fleets near the Cadian sector. Our … interval is over, the time is here."

Nodding to the Chaos Marine command, the former Dark Angel Astartes walked out of the room and everything turn quieted again. After several minutes, the Chaos Lord sat back down on his twisted throne as he said to himself.

"The gateway shall be open and from the reborn ashes of the Renegade God, the Galaxy will burn! No one can stop it, not the Corpse-Emperor or the weak Dark Gods."


	5. The Trial

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warhammer 40k series or RWBY series. Warhammer 40k own by Games Workshop and RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth.

**My apologies to taking such times to finish a chapter, mostly because of my busy college schedule. It's pretty difficult to look for a new place to live, especially when you're an international student which more paperwork to deal with than ever. **

**I do recommend any readers who into Blood Angels and their successor chapter read the story Prim-Arc by vixvix, guy knows how to write a good story.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And thanks to my proofreader **thefoolswriter**.**

* * *

**Thought of the day**

"No pity! No remorse! No fear!" - Battle Cry of the Black Templars.

* * *

**The Trial**

**Beacon Academy - The Great Hall Chamber**

It had been two days since the Astartes established their rooms. The chamber that Glynda show them is at the highest floor of the student dorms for it original function was to serve as a warehouse but with the new storage buildings that had been built last month, the room had been abandoned, till now.

Thanks to the Techmarines help, the room has been heavily decorated to fit the Astartes tastes. The 'Great Hall Chamber' itself have the size that almost as big as the amphitheater. Hung on the walls are dozens of banners, from the symbol of the Astra Militarum to the Adeptus Mechanicus to each Space Marine First Founding. There are eight steel doors that one could see on the left corner of the room, with each door leading to the Astartes personal chambers. The chamber is only one fourth the size of a normal student room with few heraldries on the wall. Back to the Great Hall, the right corner has a massive round table, with multi-purposes, but mostly served as a dining table for _The Emperor's Sword_ squad.

On the other side of the room is similar to a church hall. Which included an aisle, nave and bema with the Codex Astartes and the Imperial Truth book placed on the pulpit. There are also two massive stone statues of the Emperor placed at both corners. Next to the The Great Hall Chamber is the Forge. The Forge is only half the the size of the Great Hall Chamber and carried the look of a very old Europe Medieval design. From the stone walls to a large rectangular shaped wooden table in the corner. Like the Great Hall, there are multiple banners and flags hanging on the wall but most are the symbols of the Iron Hand or Adeptus Mechanicus Forge Worlds. One could see a big oven in the middle of the room and a anvil next to it. With three other corners are strange machines, a bunch of miscellaneous items and the forge itself.

Back to the main topic, the Astartes are sitting in the Great Hall Chamber, around the central table with their eyes closed, focusing on the strange Vision that the Emperor is showing them. It was hazy but visible at the same time.

_There is a girl standing on a ghost-like Grimm. She is staring right in front of the Leviathan. He can sense her hesitation and fear._

"_**There's a lights that shines"**_

_Floating next to her is an unknown blue being. This being radiates some sort of energy, foreign but similar to the Warp at the same time._

"_**And its power is mine!"**_

_The black hair girl said something before closing her eyes. He could feel her joy about the pasts, years ago. Power start to channel through her eyes._

"_**Though our body is weak and breakable"**_

_The moment she open it, light spread out like great flood. The Grimm stood no chance from the beginning. It was outmatched._

"_**The spirit is indomitable!"**_

_She calmed down and look at the results, the giant Grimm was turned into stone. Her powers was absolute and it is the key to saving Remnant._

Lo'kan opened his red eyes and turned to his Battle-Brothers. They all have the same unreadable expression.

"Chaplain … the Vision. That silver eyes girl." Tiberius spoke.

"Yes … we all saw it, Captain." the Salamanders nodded

"That girl is destined for greatness." the Grey Knight commented before look at the Blood Angels "But that destiny is lies in your hands, brother Hijikata."

"I will not fail the Emperor." said the former Lamenters, saluting.

Abruptly, Glynda Goodwitch, who just approached the door, and knocked on it, gaining their attention.

"Mr Maximus, are you and your … brothers ready?"

The Space Marine nodded before stood up and put on his helmet.

"We are, Huntress."

Nodded back , the blonde Huntress turn around and walk away.

"Then please follow me."

**[XXXX]**

**Beacon Cliff**

Standing at the edge of the cliff are Tiberius, Jarl, Julius, Hijikata and Kardoron. Behind them is Ozpin and Lo'kan, whose height make the Headmaster look like a child. The silver haired Huntsman did informed them that there will be no launch pads for them because of their sheer weight. But combined their inhuman abilities and this planets weak gravity, the devices is not needed anyway.

"Are you not joining us in this initiation, Chaplain?" Tiberius asked.

"My presence among the students is not required for I will spend most of my time in our chamber with the Techmarine and so does the Apothecary." the Salamanders replied.

With a nod of understanding, the Astartes walked up to the cliff, preparing to jump off with their superhuman strength but Ozpin spoke up with a smile.

"Good luck, Mr Maximus."

The Ultramarine briefly glanced back the silver haired Headmaster but said nothing.

**[XXXX]**

**The Auditorium**

The auditorium, differed from the assembly area, taking the form of a massive concert hall with the flags of 4 Kingdom hanging on both sides of the wall. Like every auditorium, there are 2 floors, the lower one is for the 1st and 2nd years while the higher one are for the 3rd years. This place has recently been build a few months ago by Vale council, with the purpose of gathering more students in area.

Sitting on one of the first seats is fifteen years old Ruby Rose. Next to her are the members of team RWBY, include her sister Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. They just passed their Initiation half a week ago and all of them are very eager (not so much with Yang) for tomorrow will be their first day in class. Currently, all of them are curious why they have been gathered here by Ozpin himself.

"Oh man, I wonder why they gather all of the students here?" Ruby asked with excitement.

The young girl was shorter than most of her friends, except Weiss if we didn't count the heels. She wore a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak. Her emblem appeared as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries her bullets and a pouch.

"We will learn soon enough." Weiss replied in a calm confident manner. The girl herself still wore the same outfit since her mysterious rescue that Winter never told who is her savior was.

Suddenly, Ruby turned to her half-sister who has a big frown on her face. "What's wrong, Yang?"

Yang Xiao Long wore a tan jacket that bares her midriff, showing her well toned muscled belly, with puffy sleeves. Underneath this, she wears a top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee sock. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

"No one tell me that Beacon have an auditorium and an amphitheater!" the blonde Huntress-in-training exclaimed in humorous manner.

"Oh please, you're just overreacting with this. It's fairly normal for a famous academy like Beacon. I even saw a colosseum when I was in Atlas." the white hair girl spoke dismissively.

"Well sorry, Ice Queen." the blonde brawler said sarcastically "Not everyone around here is rich as you."

This earned a glare from Weiss, a giggle from Ruby and small smile from Blake who was still focusing on her book. abruptly, their attention was diverted to the their left side, revealing to be team PNR. Unlike other team, this team only has 3 members because of the lack of students to fill in. The team itself has been swarmed by male fans for the last few days because of the Mistral girls reputation as the Champion. But,with her skills, the 3 members team could still finish missions that require 4 people.

"Hey guys." Pyrrha waved her hand friendly as she sit next to Ruby.

Pyrrha put her red hair in a waist-length ponytail. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip with the plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her red hair, she always wore a brown circlet. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck. Even when dressed in her school uniform, Pyrrha continued to wear her headpiece. Unlike the rest of the team, Pyrrha wore armor. She had bronze greaves below her thigh continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that were slightly above her knees. Her high-heeled boots were brown. For the top, she wore a brown corset. Additionally, Pyrrha wore a black\ mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. Lastly, she wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt.

"What's up, P-money?" Yang replied with a smile.

Jumping behind Pyrrha is a short orange hair girl with turquoise eyes.. She wears a collared black vest. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on its back. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt. While Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces.

"Sup guys!" Nora exclaimed happily

"So how you guys working out?" Ruby asked

"Not too difficult, I suppose. But I guess it would be better than if we our team had 4 members." the red haired girl let out a tired smile.

"So did anyone know why they assemble all of the students here?" Yang inquired.

"Must be something important."the Mistral boy said calmly with Nora shouted in the background "Woohoo, Assembly!"

"Nora, please stay down, the professor is about to speak." Ren, Nora's childhood friend, let out a tired sigh.

Lie Ren is a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eye color matched the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. His facial features are much resemble Asian as well. He wears a dark green,buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat pink cuffs. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears an light-tan pants with black shoes.

Just like the young man spoke, Ozpin and Glynda walked out from backstage and look at the students in silent. After a few seconds of silent, the Headmaster spoke.

"Good morning, students. Today I gathered all of your here to share a great new. We will have a new group of advisers join our Academy. They will help you in combat as well as in your studies. In a few minutes, they will begin their initiations, which is why we gathered here to watch." the Headmaster have some hesitation before continue "While I cannot tell you where they come from in details. I could assure you that they are not come from Vale or … Remnant at all."

The reactions of every students are varies, some start to talked to each others about 'aliens invasion on Remnant'. Some students, especially Weiss, think how ridiculous that sound, even worse when came from a well-know Huntsman such as Ozpin.

"An alien?!" Yang, Ruby and Nora cried out at the same time "That's so awesome!"

"Quiet down you dunce." Weiss hissed at Ruby which earn a glare from Yang but she pay no mind.

"Because of that, I shall assign a team as 'partner' for them. This team mission is to help them accommodate to Remnant cultures.'" Ozpin continue to explain "Additionally, one of them will join with team PNR to fill up the 4 members number."

A holographic screen appear on the stage, display the Chess Piece with each Team name next to it. After a few minutes of silent, the old Headmaster spoke:

"Base on the chess pieces that you have used in the Initiation. We will determines which team will be assign for our new assistants."

"Whoa, our team gonna have an alien !" the orange hair girl turn to the boy with pure excitement "You hear that, Renny, we gonna have an alien!"

"So, what do you think about this, Cereal Girl?" Yang turn to Pyrrha with a smirk.

"I don't know. It does sound pretty neat to meet an alien." the Spartan girl admitted.

"What about you, Weiss?" the blonde brawler turned back to the Schnee.

"Alien? I found that pretty hard to believe, if not ridiculous, even from a legendary Huntsman like Ozpin." the girl scoffed" Besides, if aliens truly arrive here, the media would have cover this news already."

"Maybe they decide to keep it as a secret from the public." Ruby suggested

"Maybe, but that still doesn't explain why they decide to announce the alien to us students."

"Jeez, Ice Queen, you're really stick in the mud." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what's that mean?!" the white hair huffed, feeling offensend.

With the introduction done, Ozpin pressed a button on his cane, and the large screen started to showing everyone the past 15 minutes of footage of Beacon Cliff. Upon seeing the Astartes, students start to whisper louder and louder.

"Is that a skull?!"

"Look at that black guys helmet. Bet he is a Bird Faunus!"

"Did you see that red guy skirt?!"

"I thought these guys are some sort of androids."

"Damn, look at that wolf pelt!"

"That green guy, is he a Knight? And what's with the robe?"

"Gods! Look at their size! And those armor!"

Team RWBY and PNR still having a hard time believing what they seeing. Armored Men that even stood taller than Yatsuhashi, the biggest student in Beacon, by over a head. Beside the strange design and massive weapons on their hands, the armor itself had a bunch of old decorations that make them look like some sort of futuristic knights. Velvet of team CFVY started to blush with Coco trying tease her about her 'skull head savior' while Blake face become pale when her eyes glued on the Raven Guard.

"Whoa! They're really tall!" the orange hair girl exclaim with the Invincible Girl nodded in agreement.

"I believe the right term would be 'huge'." Ren corrected

"Yang! Didyouseethoseweapons,theyarehuge,evenbiggerthanCresentRose,andtheyevenhavechainsword,CHAINSWORD,Yang!" the small girl speak in excitement with speed that only The Flash could understand.

"Whoa, calm down sis!" Yang said with sweat-dropped before turned to the Cat Faunus "You okay there, Blakey?"

"Huh?" the girl blinked a few times before look back to her book "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" the blonde girl cocked an eyebrow.

"I said I'm fine." the Cat Faunus spoke with a hardened voice this time.

"Ok, sure." the blonde Huntress decide not to press any further.

The ex-White Fang girl clenched her left fist tight as her mind start to have a mental fight. She was scared but still trying to reassure herself "_No, maybe just the same appearance. He cannot be here, out of all places._"

Meanwhile, the white hair Schnee stared at the blue Astartes. Her memory is trying to recall that Giant but it was like looking through an old fuzzy TV, it is very difficult to even recognize everything when you got drugged. However, her mind keep wondering the same thing .

"_He looks familiar._"

**[XXXX]**

**Emerald Forest - With Julius**

The Dark Angel landed onto the ground with a loud a thud producing a small crater. As Julius stepped out of the hole, his scanners quickly displayed a large concentration of movement coming straight toward him. The green Astartes figured that his not-so-subtle landing must have attracted the Grimm. Not wasting anymore time, the Son of the Lion pulled out his Power Sword _Ash_. However, he continue to walk and after reach a meadow, he stopped. The Dark Angel glanced around him, his enhanced eyes help him see the Grimm, they were very close, he can see them. They are trying to surround him but he has seen this trick many times in his service to the Emperor, he know all too well the outcome of this fight. The Astartes simply setting himself into posta di donna stance and in the next moment, a lead Alpha Beowolf let out a roar before the Grimm all charged at the Space Marine with animalistic ferocity.

The first one charging was decapitated in a single swing. A few more Beowolves, including an Ursa, swiftly join in,the attack on the Dark Angels from all sides, but that was hardly a problem. The Astartes spun to his left instantly, he displayof his centuries skill through each swing told. A strike to the right, then in front, then behind. Everything turned to a bloodbath, the Creatures of Darkness were being slaughtered, they stood no chance against the might of the superhuman warrior. In fact, the Space Marine still held his ground, rarely move his feet at all. On his left bursting out one of of the bushes is another Alpha Beowolf. The Grimm launched itself into Julius with speed far surpassed it peers. But in a fraction of a second, the Dark Angel had already lopped off the black wolf's right front limb before the left front limb suffered the same fate. The Alpha Beowolf was stop in it tracks as it body fall onto the ground. Julius then finish the Grimm with a mercy kill onto the head. Another Beowulf seize this moment to aim for Julius head from behind, however, with a single backhanded strike the wolf-like Grimms body flew straight into a tree splatting like a bug on a road. More Grimm charged at him.

Julius started to focus as adrenaline begin to quickly pump into his blood. Time and everything else around him seemingly slowed down till the Grimm were hanging in place. His body moved again in a burst of motion becoming a blur to the Grimm. His cuts were clean and decisive there was no wasted movement between his attacks. It displayed his inhuman ability in combat, even to Remnant standard, and combined with his hundreds of years of experience in war. He has faced hundreds of lethal Tyranids in all shapes and forms, as such, a few packs of Grimm is nothing but children to an Adeptus Astartes.

Julius unholster his Plasma pistol _Harbinger_ and began to run, it's time for him to finish this fight. What happen next would have traumatized the Grimm, if they have any mind or even a concept of thought to begin with, as a massive 8 feet tall warrior clad in green armor that rival a Leman Russ battle tank charged through their ranks while continue to swing his sword in controlled arcs. The green Astartes eyes darted from Grimm to Grimm firing _Harbinger_ at targets of opportunity, his arms did not tire for an Astartes could fight for weeks be fatigue set in his speed slowly increase as he grow accustomed to tempo of battle. Disintegrating black blood dripped off his sword and robes alike as he continued the slaughter . The Grimm were becoming confused, their target did not move in any true direction, only randomly while killing their brethren left and right. With now only a few Grimm left, Julius skillfully jumped over a small bolder but not before shooting down 2 Ursa in front of him, then 4 more Beowolves behind him while in midair. The blue energy projectiles completely vaporizing the Grimms head.. The moment the Dark Angels feet meet the ground again, he rushed forward in half a second, aiming for a Ursa Major in front of him . This followed with a horizontale swing and before the bear-Grimm could even react, its body was bisected in two,along with the tree behind it. The remaining Grimm decided to all charge at him in a desperate attempt to put the Space Marine down but the last thing they saw was his Power Sword cutting through their black flesh.

A large roar diverted the Astartes focus as Julius turned to his right, spotted the last Ursa is charging straight at him. The giant Grimm deliver multiple rapid slaps with it pawns but much to the audience shock, the Space Marine simply deflect all of the attacks with casal ease. The Dark Angel then ripped out the root of the tree that he just cut and swing it right onto the Ursas body. Through the Astartes monstrous strength, the bear-like Grimm body was flung right into a nearby boulder. The Ursa let out a weak whimper before a bolt of plasma silenced it forever,. Dropping the damaged tree, Julius looked at his enemy smoking corpse for a few second before continue to venture into the forest.

**With Jarl **

There was nothing, the old Wolf Guard has walked for more than 10 minutes and his scanners do not display any sign of movement, even his nose said the same. Something is off and the Space Wolf know it too well. The battle with the filthy blue skin xenos that call themselves Tau had taught Jarl a painful lesson about ambushes. After a few more minutes, the Space Wolf checked his built-in auspex again, he realized that the objective was near. But what accompanies a good news is often bad news, abruptly his scanners begin to scream from the sheer numbers of Grimm quickly approaching him.. The Terminator stopped his movement, he is waiting for the enemies to come to him. A couple of minutes passed, the Grimm has arrived, slowly revealing themselves coming out of the tree line.

"Deciding to show up now, filth?" Jarl grinned, exposing his fangs beneath the suits helmet "Let's get this over with, pups."

Initiated the attack, the Wolf Guard broke into a sprint. Normally, the Indomitus pattern Terminator Armor will have troubles with speed but this did not apply to the Tartaros pattern Terminator Armor. Because of this, the Space Wolf moved with extreme agility, tearing through the Grimm ranks with ease. With each crushing arc from his Master Crafted Power Fist _Howl of Fury_, dozens of Grimm, bodies flew away like shattered ragdolls, their limbs and body was shredded and pulped like paper. More attempts to overwhelm him from both sides of but Jarl simply tunrned his Storm Bolter _Wolf's Fang_ to the left and pulled the trigger the salvo of Dust-Bolt rounds shot out like of both barrels like a bolt of lightning from heaven accompanied by the boom of thunder,that echoed across the forest with its fearsome and devastating power. Such a weapon reflected the technological power and faith of the Imperium in its voice.

Suddenly, a Major Ursa burst through the tree line, shooting its huge body straight at the Terminator. However, the Son of Russ killed the Grimm with little difficulty with a straight punch with his Power Fist to its face. The black bears head was now reduced to chunks of black meat the body slowly beginning to disintegrate . Another Ursa Major lunged forward, this one was slightly bigger and more armored than it associates. Jarl sidestepped the slashing attack then the following bite as he charged into the bear Grimm driving it into a tree with such force that the plant shattered with a BOOM. Not ceasing his momentum Jarl continued forward as he drove the Grimm into another tree and then another the action was repeated again and again till the Grimm stopped struggling, before the Terminator simply stopped allowing the giant Grimm, with its back crushed and broken to slide to the ground. A quick Dust-made bolt-shell at the bears head to make sure the damn thing was down for good.

Suddenly dozens of giant feathers flew straight at the Space Marine but thanks to his personal force field and armour the projectiles simply bounced off like rain. Turning around, Jarl spotted his attacker, a Rhino-size Nevermore, and without any hesitation, the Astartes raised Wolf's Fang up. Combined the superhuman eyes and the auto aiming assist, the Astartes easily shoot down the Grimm with a few shot as the Dust-Bolts rounds penetrated and shredded the creature's body in seconds at the same time Seizing its chance, another Alpha Beowulf leaped at the Marine, only to get punched into oblivion.

During this moment, a King Taijitu slithered on the ground towards the wolf guard, hiding behind its brethrens disintegrating corpses. The two headed snake Grimm struck forward attempting to bite or squeeze the Space Wolve with it massive body but the plan proved to be an disappointment. Sensing the Grimm, Jarl swiftly turned stomped on the black head with his boot , using his bulk to completely crush the life out of the Grimm and before the white head could even realize what had happened, the Wolf Guard had already slammed his Power Fist down, finishing the creature.

More Grimm foolishly charged at the Terminator, but this time, on all sides. It did not take a tactical genius like Creed to realize that the enemy was using the same tactics, only a grander scale this time, but it was simply useless. The Storm Bolter thundered again. Each Dust-made round found its mark, and at least sixty more bodies were reduced to bloody fragments. The Wolf Guard spun his body all around to face the other Grimm horde and proceeded to empty the remaining bolt rounds into the horde. Soon weapon clicked empty, signaling to Jarl that he is out of ammunition , but not before leaving a dozens more bodies evaporating on the floor. The result was that more than half of the Grimm packs had been wiped out in less than a minute. The Space Wolves relaxed his posture, and that was a mistake.

As his unknown sixth sense screamed at him making Jarl spin around, to see a Beringe delivering its fist right into Jarl abdomen, sending the Terminator stumbling backward a few feet. Letting out a roar, the Beringel quickly charged raising its fist up, preparing to make the same attack but like a blue-gray blur, the Grimms mangled body was sent skywords with . The Wolf Guard then spun around, backhanding two more Beowolves had tried to flank his rear, killing them instantly,. With a swift movement, the Astartes reloaded his storm bolter with a new clip in the span of two seconds. The remain Grimm charged straight at him like mindless beasts they were, only to get mowed down by _Wolf's Fang_.

Everything around him was a scene of devastation, with broken splintered trees and shattered rocks. But the moment of peace for Jarl was short, the Terminator Astartes began to hear growling again. With his enhance vision, the Son of Russ spotted more Grimm arriving to surround him, again, but the numbers were seemingly much higher this time. With these numbers, even a team of professional Huntsman could hardly survive at all, but again, he is no Huntsman, he is a Space Marine of the Adeptus Astartes and he shall know no fear. But this was annoying in some way.

"More?" the Son of Russ cocked an eyebrow under his helmet with a curious tone. He did not feel fear or even intimidated by such numbers. The Space Wolf stared at his Storm Bolter Wolf Fang and realize that he just completely wasted a Dust-Bolt mag, which he still got 6 left and not counting the Imperial Bolt mag. Mag-locking the weapon onto his belt, it was time to get serious the Astartes grinned to himself as he pull out the legendary Frost Axe _Helwinter_

"Come, I will show you the power of the Wolf King!"

The Wolf Guard raised his 'father's' weapon high as he shouted out "**For Fenris and Russ!**"

The Grimm did not care for the cry and many of them chose that moment to pounce at the Space Marine, which proved to be a fatal mistake. A massive shockwave was released that was accompanied with hundreds of icey spears shooting out in every direction, impaling many of the Creature of Darkness. The first ones to suffer this fate were the ones that were too close to the Space Marine were shot backwards pincushioned by large icicles. Following the ice shockwave is a blue light that, descends from the sky like a thunderbolt, that struck Jarl, engulfing his body in its embrace while turning the surrounding land to winter. After a few seconds, the light disappear, revealed the newly-transformed Primarch.

Saying he was tall is an understatement. Standing 14 feet in height, the Primarch is clad in a majestic armor that also carry a savages aspect. The armor was painted his dark grey with layered of armor plates that covered the legs and feet. There was nothing on his chest plate, beside a long thick golden chain hanging around his neck. On both of his shoulder plates are dozens of small black spikes and a symbol of the Chapter itself was inscribed on his right one. Protecting his head is a wolf skull like helmet, also known as the famous _Wolf Helm of Russ_. Wrapped around his waist is a thunder wolf pelt. Held in his hands are the Frost Axe _Helwinter _and Frost Blade _Mjalnar_ itself. Additionally, his backpack also decorated with two Wolf Heads.

The Grimm were confused at sudden transformation but with the sheer numbers, the creatures had they held their ground. The Primarch stepped forward with a wide grin under his helmet. Then followed by a large and feral roar, Leman Russ took off, at paranatural speed aiming straight at the Grimm in front of him. The ensuing carnage would be memorable.

**[XXXX]**

**The Auditorium**

The audience was deathly quiet, none could even comprehend what they just seen, even for the professors. Grimm, Dust, Aura and Semblance was something common but 8 foot tall Armored Warrior that turned into a 14 foot tall Giant and start to slaughter the Grimm with shocking ease is definitely not on that list. Breaking the silence, Yang tried to come up with something but spoke the first thing that came to her mind .

"What the hell … is that?"

"I think he just … transformed?" Weiss albeit answered, she still having a hard time to analyse and comprehend the information presented to her.

"Transformed? Is that his Semblances?" the reaper girl asked with a confusion look on her face.

"I don't know, Ruby." Weiss answered shaking her head.

"If that is his Semblance, then it's a special one." Pyrrha remarked.

Glynda Goodwitch is currently sitting on the top sit with Ozpin in the amphitheater. The blonde Huntress body trembling and her face could not hide the dismay from what she had just witnessed. The Astartes methods of fighting is mostly disturbing. Their strength was simply ridiculous. From just one of the file in the Scroll that was given by the Techmarine she had read last night, these 'Space Marine' does not have any Aura and most of their power came from pure physical force (based on the genetic modification theory that Ironwood spoke a few days before). While Huntsman on Remnant could be considered superhuman to the normal soldiers of this Imperium, these Astartes is simply put on another level. While their speed is mostly impressive, as well as their reaction time, their strength is something that could put an Ursa to shame. Combined with these unknown deadly weapons, these Astartes just become the most dangerous non-Grimm targets on Remnant. Now they just demonstrated another ability that they not said during the first meeting, a dangerous new ability.

But besides that Astartes, the presence of these High Class Grimm brought an uneasy feeling for Glynda. These Grimm are rare and they are not native of Vale in any way and now, they appear in Forever Forest, and get killed by the Astartes with ease. Suddenly, Ozpin, who is now gripping his cane tightly, opened his mouth to his assistant, his tone is shaking but calm at the same time.

"Glynda, it seems we need to have another discussion with the Astartes. Tell them to meet me after the initiation."

The blonde Huntress nodded before typing something into her Scroll but Ozpin spoke up again, but this time, it become utterly serious.

"Also, tell every students that they will not have class tomorrow, we will need to recheck for any High-Class Grimm in Emerald Forest."

**[XXXX]**

**Emerald Forest - With Tiberius**

The Ultramarine has walked almost 10 minutes now and his scanners did not display any movements nearby which greatly disturbed him. The Captain Astartes knew these Creatures how Darkness behaviored after a long time stay on Remnant. They're mindless but many and because of that, there is no way the Grimm will miss the opportunity to attack him right now. Tiberius then stopped as he approached a giant cliff. As the Ultramarine stepped in closer, his helmet now alerting him to a sudden spike of movement, a lot of movement.

Tiberius turned around and what he expected did not disappoint him. Grimm, numbered in the dozens, and even had some Mid-class Grimm among them. The Captain placed his hand on his bolter, waiting for one of the beast to make a move. Atmosphere now had turned into a Mexican standoff. Tiberius could see even more Grimm were hiding behind the thick trees and bushes nearly surrounding him. After a few more seconds of staring, a Beowulf let out a roar that broke the silence before leaping straight towards the Astartes. Then a shot rang out, blowing the wolf-like Grimms head into smithereens, and then all hell let loose.

The horde quickly poured towards. Tiberius pulled the trigger of his Combi-Bolter letting out a barrage of Dust-Bolt rounds. For every shot, that was fired three to five Grimm were eliminated with cold efficiency. An Astartes aim is compared to mortals is always deadly and extremely precision. Tiberius was not an exception. After near 15 seconds, the gun has spewed out entire clip and the Ultramarine had quickly loaded another one in a second before resuming fire. The Beowolves, Ursa and even some small Deathstalkers were being scythed down like so much wheat . To deal with the bigger Deathstalker, the grenade launcher that attached with the Bolter answered. With each explosion from countless Krak and Frag Grenades ripping through the beasts,as the Grimm were helpless against the sheer destructive force behind the grenades as they are more powerful, then simple crude Dust. But Tiberius also knew that he cannot waste any more time and resources here on these Grimm and so he made a decision. He needed to reach the cliff, as his most suitable path of retreat . He only need something to clear a path for him, which he will soon get in the next few seconds.

Standing atop of a nearby boulder, an Alpha Beowolf was waiting for this moment. The Grimm launched it body straight at Tiberius like a hungry beast. But all the wolf-Grimm received for its trouble was an elbow to the face, cracking its white mask. The blue Astartes placing his boot down heavily on the Alpha chest, preventing it from moving. After shooting some more Grimm that were trying to approach him, the Son of Guilliman draw out his Combat Knife The Warden and with a simple swift slash, the creature throat was sliced open. Reaching for his belt, the Ultramarine take out a overcharged Fire Dust Frag Grenade.

"In the name of the Emperor and Guilliman, die ,you filth!" Tiberius roared with pure hatred at the horde as he shoved the explosive device into the Alpha open throat. Then with a display of superhuman strength, the blue Astartes grabbed the wolf by the snout and casually hurled the Grimm across the battlefield. As the wolf-like creature body landed right in the middle of the horde, a huge blast followed. Any Grimm in immediate vicinity had been set alight while the surrounding area has been turned into an inferno while the remaining was Grimm were temporarily stunned by the blasts shockwave .

Tiberius then quickly made a run to the cliff, his speed the enraged howls of the Grimm brought a slight unseen smile to his face under his suits helmet. But his victory was short-lived as Deathstalker bursted out from the ground a few meters in front of him. This one was a little smaller than usual, Tiberius guessed this one is young. But that only make his job that much easier. The Ultramarine continued to charge forward, skillfully dodging the pincers and the stinger, before delivering a hard knee kick right onto its side . The scorpion Grimm screech in agony and was bowled over but the Space Marine did not finish yet. Faster than eyes could catch, Tiberius threw a lightning dust Krak grenade that bounced into his opponent face the grenade then exploded,in a blinding flash , shredding the deathstalker leaving a mangled evaporating corpse behind . To a normal men, it was a horrific sight to see but to the Ultramarine captain, it just another enemy to fall at his feet, the Space Marine continued running

Suddenly , Tiberius massive body was sent flying backwards by a rain of massive black feathers from atop of the cliff that would have killed him if not for the fact that Astartes Power Armor is as tough it looked. He barely had time to right himself before the forward elements of the horde caught up to him as a Alpha beowulf slammed into him bowling Tiberius over while attempting to bite his face off. A small part of him was wondering why the nevermore that stuck him had not attacked again however he had more pressing concerns. As The only thing that keep the giant wolf jaws from Tiberius head is his bolter. Before abruptly the Grimm was wrenched off of him while being impaled by a power sword

It was the Raven Guard himself and the very likely reason the Nevermore did not attack again. Kardoron decapitated another Beowulf on his left side that got too close before helping Tiberius up.

"My thanks for the assistance, brother Kardoron." the Ultramarine Captain said.

The Raven Guard Sergeant nodded before glancing around, realizing that more Grimm reinforcements were starting to appear adding their strength to the hordes "It's seem we have been surrounded again, Captain."

"Indeed" Tiberius nodded as his gaze transferred to the steep cliff with the last vestiges of the Nevermores body disappearing at the base "If we could reach the top of that cliff, we should be able to cut off these Grimms."

"Very well, I shall distract them." the Raven Guard replied before igniting his jump pack and charging into the Grimm swords harvesting a great toll on the beasts .

With that, the Ultramarine Captain ran up to the cliff and shoved all of his armored fingers into the stone, he needed to make sure that the Cliffs surface could held his 1000 kilograms of bodyweight. He started to pour more energy into his his superhuman muscle. He is climbing and he is climbing fast. In the span of less than 1 minutes, he has reached the top. Placing his finger on the vox bead, Tiberius shouted

"Brother Kardoron, go!"

Nodded to the response, the Raven Guard sergeant, still fresh in Grimm black blood and surround by them, burst into the sky. However, the Creatures of Darkness will not let their prey escape so easily. Dozen of Beowolves, rely on their agility, leap onto the sky, trying to grab the Astartes legs. Most are fail, but some were successful. Kardoron realized that the Grimm were weighing him down, he could feel it. More start to pour in, forming a short tower, of bodies that were reaching for the Raven Guard like a swarm of ants. Luckily, Tiberius, start to bombard the Grimm with a few grenades , scattering and blasting them all to oblivion. Cutting down the remaining Grimm that still stuck to his feet, the Son of Corvus swiftly landed right next to the Ultramarine. Both of them looked back down at the base of the cliff.

The Grimm, now look like a massive crowd all trying to climb the cliff with their claws. Some even stepped upon their brethren trying to and use them as steps to reach a higher point. Tiberius look down with disgust before turning to Kardoron, signal him to do what must be done. The Raven Guard then pull out a Frag Grenade, duct taped with smaller dust grenades, and tossed the weapon down.

"A parting gift." he said darkly.

What happen next is an enormous explosion, completely destroying more-than-half of the Grimm horde and causing the rest to ran back into the forest. Gazing upon the burning trees and the ground below them for a few seconds, both Astartes then turned and disappeared into the forest.

**With Hijikata**

The Son of Sanguinius is running through the trees,. Before stopping in his tracks just as his auto senses flare, warning him of incoming enemies. Pulling out his Master Crafted chainsword _Requiem_, the Space Marines stood still, waiting for the Grimm. And in matter of minutes, they arrived. There are dozens of them, mixed together, from the weak Beowolves to the mighty Deathstalker, there was even a strange Grimm among them.

This Grimm had the appearance of the ancient Rhino from Holy Terra. Except for the black skin and bones armor covering its head, rears and shoulders. On its back are couple of stone-like columns. The Astartes immediately scanned the creature and though the Grimm database, he recognized it as the Karkadruum, native Grimm of Vacuo. But then another question flash up in his mind, why a Vacuo Grimm appeared in Vale? But he will find his answer, but just not now.

"Come beasts, I shall purge all of your misbegotten kind!" he shouted through his vox while the chainsword revved up hungley.

The rhino Grimm was the first one to attack first. Using its behemoth size, the black rhino expected to overwhelm the Astartes with it sheer mass. But like an unbreakable wall, Hijikata charged forward and rammed his left pauldron into the large Grimms horn, cracking it and halting the beast in its tracks. Quickly he pointing his bolt pistol at the beasts right eye, the Blood Angels fired two shots in quick succession at his opponent eyes. At the same time the Lamenter simply side-stepped, while his chainsword was rammed into the things throat before being pulled slicing through the black rhinos neck.

Not even giving time for the body to toppel as the red Space Marine had already analysed the situation in microseconds, a group of Grimm, consisting of five Beowulf's, are approaching rapidly him, he needed to deal with them first. The Blood Angels swiftly raise his Phobos Pattern Bolter pistol up. The gun fired individual Dust made bolter shells that the Techmarine had crafted, which proved to be extreme costly with the limited . They punched through the bone plating of the Beowolves and exploded inside, ripping their insides apart with a hail of steel fragments. Two of the Grimm had fallen in a mere second the rest followed soon after with single well placed shots .

The Space Marine suddenly sense something is behind him. He spun around, and thanks to centuries of practice, the former Lamenters swung with his chainsword intercepting and carving right into a head of the Ursa that could only let out a roar in agony as the molecular blade swiftly tear into it bone mask and flesh. A pair of Beowulf took this chance, to strike the Son of Sanguinius on the right side but without even looking at his enemies, the Sanguinary Guard raised his bolt pistol up again and with two flash, the Dust-Bolt rounds had eliminated both of them. After a few seconds of pain and struggling, the black bear fell down.

The Astartes paused for a moment just as he felt, something just trigger inside him, something worse happened, the Astartes vision slowly turn red. His mind was filled with pain and a dark desire. The desire for blood and death. He felt like a beast, whose only purpose was to seek flesh and blood.

"_Blood! Blood! Kill! Kill! Kill!_"

He then charged at the Grimm horde His body moved even faster than before, and his fangs had became exposed under his helmet. The Son of Sanguinius let out a feral howl as he crashed into the Grimm Chainsword swinging wildly taking lives rapidly.

His madness give him strength, more than enough to crush his enemies. The red Astartes arms turned into blur. An Alpha Beowolf, head was cleaved off with one swing, then another Beowulf, then another, then another. The Grimm attacked him like the beast they were And he responded in kind. Their claws and paws could barely scratch his Power Armor. Hijikata fired his bolt pistol while braining an Ursa leaving a twisted mess behind . before in the same motion pointing erratically and fired bolt pistol but not with precision anymore. The Bolt Rounds flew in random directions, hitting any targets in the way. His chainsword, his pauldrons and even his helmet was drenched in evaporating black blood. His own pistol has already ran out of ammo.. The Grimm had all killed, ripped apart by his rage. The last living Ursa attempt to wrestle the former Lamenter down but he simply sidestepped the attack before cleaving the bear into half with his chainsword.

Hijikata then kneeled down, the adrenaline and Red Thirst slowly leaving his body. The Blood Angels let out a long breathe, regaining his strength. He stood up and look around, and a feeling of disgust boil under his gut. He feel ashamed for getting lost in the Red Thirst again. But he will have time to confess his sins after this initiation, right now, he has a mission to complete. The red Astartes reloaded his bolt pistol before rushing off to the objective

**With Jarl (Now in Leman Russ form)**

The transformed Primarch surged forward, faster than even eyes could even see, and aimed for the Alpha Beowolf in front of him. With a single punch, the Grimm ceased to exist, leaving only a black stain on the ground that was accompany with a shockwave that sending all nearby Grimm flying backward. But the onslaught had just begin, the Primarch let out a feral howl, that caused all of the Grimm to freeze up, before running forward paranatural speed plowing through their ranks like a child play with his toys. Among all of the Primarchs, Leman Russ was always the strongest, with exception as Angron and Sanguinius. His brute strength knew no bounds and so does his ferocity . His sword and axe ripped the Grimm apart, none of them could even come close to touch him. If the Grimm was predator, then the Wolf King was the apex predator.

Then in corner of his vision, he saw a Beringel, standing behind the smaller Grimm Waiting for the right moment to attack the Primarch. But it would not get it. Like an excellent warrior he truly was, the transformed Primarch threw his Frost Blade_ Mjalnar_ like a javelin. The sword itself flew faster than bullet and tearing through any Grimm on it path before impaled the Gorilla Grimm in the chest. The Beringels body was thrown back from the sheer force before stopping by smashing into a tree. The Grimm could only let out a weak whimper before it died as its corpse starting to disappear.

Leman suddenly heard a growl behind him. Turning around, the Wolf King saw a horse-size Grimm. This Grimm have the appearance of the sabertooth tiger with small pieces of bones covered on his back and shoulders. With a black mane, the Primarch quickly deduced that this one must be male, if these creature even have genders. Used his helmet as a personal computer, it's revealed that this Grimm is know as Baron Fel Fiend, a native Grimm in Vale but rare in number and extremely dangerous.

The tiger-like Grimm still growling at Leman Russ for a few more seconds, before charging straight at him with speed that far exceed an Alpha Beowulf. In that moment, the weaker Grimm around the feline Grimm followed too. But like father play with his child, Leman simply side-stepped to dodge that attack and grabbed the Baron Fel Fiend by the tail. Then the Primarch use the Grimm as a makeshift club smashing the other Grimm with his sheer strength. After a couple of seconds of combat, the sabertooth Grimm body had been turn into a bloody mess and so the Wolf King simply throw it away like a broken weapon and walked up to the broken tree and pick up his FrostBlade Mjalnar that still stuck in the trunk.

But the battle did not end there as his helmet quickly alerted him of more movement that were approaching him. Leman Russ glanced around to see more Grimm, in the hundreds, has surrounded him once more. These Creature of Darkness are persistent and annoying, he give them that.

Then the battle resumed, the lead Alpha howl before running at the Primarch. Others immediately followed up. It would be a horrifying sight to many a Huntsman eyes, it was like a black swarm of calamity swallow it prey. Leman Russ replied to the horde with a feral howl that shattered the sound barrier . Before lunging delivered hundreds of slash's and chops with his weapons. With each strike, a shockwave followed slaying dozens. His almighty strength defied common sense, the Grimm horde was doomed the moment they fought him. He was tearing them apart with sheer brutal strength. The transformed Primarch used everything in his disposal, from the blade of his sword to its pommel, form the head of his axe to his own fists. His legs caught up with his arms, he dashed through the Grimm like a guillotine Nothing could stop him. The claws simply bounce off his armor. This very quickly turned into a massacre for the Grimm. There was no mercy for the black creatures.

And at last, the battle ended. Leman Russ glanced around the battlefield one last time, his enemies has been completely destroyed while the rest have ran away. Ice, suddenly, appeared out of nowhere and encased the Primarchs body. After a few seconds, it's started to break down, turning him back into an Astartes. The Wolf Guard immediately knelt down, the pain starting to swell up inside his superhuman body. His system start to go haywire as the gene-enhancements quickly working to save his life. Painkillers from the suit were injected into his bloodstream, make everything much easier. After a minute of silence, Jarl stood up and walked his way to the objective. Deep down, the Wolf Guard know that this power he received from the Emperor will never be the same as the real Leman Russ.

**[XXXX]**

**The Auditorium**

The audience was silent for a few minutes, most of the students were terrified, not from the Grimm but from the Astartes themselfs. Some had even puked from such violent scene. Both Weiss and Blake face turned grimace from the scene. With Ruby, the girl had so many questions about these Armored Giant weapons. Pyrrha keep wondering how such heavy beings could climb a cliff like it was nothing. Meanwhile, Yang pump her fists together with a smirk, she is still impress by the display of the Space Wolves.

"Damn, I like that Big Guy already!"

"I agree, that was very impressive." the redhead Mistralian nodded.

"Is no one wondering how a walking blue tank able to climb a cliff?" Weiss exclaimed at the background but got ignored.

Nora turned to her companion, her voice reflect her mood "I wonder is he gonna in our team? I prefer Sir Green Knight."

"We will have to wait and see." Ren replied with the same stoic face.

**[XXXX]**

**Emerald Forest**

After ten more minutes of walking, Tiberius and Kardoron has reached their destination. It's revealed to be an old ruin of a church or some sort of tower. Both Astartes marched down the hill before arriving in front of the ruin, while staying alert for an ambush. Suddenly, there was a crash behind spinning round weapons raised in time to see Hijikata and Julius march out of the bushes. Lowering their bolters The Space Marines nodded to each other before approaching the 'relics' for this initiation. After a few minutes of examination, Jarl finally caught up to the team.

These relics had a curious appearance to the Astartes, they were put in a crescent with the same numbers and various forms. On the left are white and the right are black.

Hijikata squinted his eyes at these small relic, trying to recall something he had read before. "These are … chess pieces."

"Chess pieces?" Jarl asked curiously.

The former Lamenters nodded "Yes, it's record from the Blood Angels archives that these objects were once used as some sort of entertainment since Ancient Terra."

"I believe the Space Wolves enjoy this … chess, brother Jarl, do they not?" Kardoron, asked motioning towards the chess pieces

"Some do, some do not, I follow the latter." the Terminator snorted.

"These must be the objects for this initiation." Tiberius intoned stared at one of the chess pieces thoughtfully.

Without any hesitation, Julius walked forward and grabbed the White Rook piece "Then let us make haste."

Following the Dark Angels action, Tiberius quickly took the White Knight piece before turning around, only to spot more Grimm approach behind the tree lines.

"What's the plan, Captain?" the Raven Guard asked, ready his weapons.

"We have finished our objective, now we only need to return to the destination." Tiberius stared at the Grimm, whos horde kept getting more and more larger "Such numbers will hinder our journey back. As such, we will eliminate all of them, here and now."

"Captain! We should fortify our position on that hill, it will provide us a better tactical position." the Dark Angels suggested while pointing at the nearby hill.

Tiberius look at the position for a few seconds before nodded "Good thinking, Brother Julius."

In matter of minutes, the Space Marines had reached the hill slaying the few Grimm that stood in there path but their Auspex alerted them of more Grimm that were arriving and they're getting closer by the minute .

"They're here."the Raven Guard spoke.

"I see them, brother Kardoron, this must be their final assault." Hijikata replied

"Seems logical, there numbers are triple than the last attack." the Wolf Guard commented.

"The _Emperor's Sword _squad , rally to me!" Tiberius shouted out and in matters of seconds, the Astartes has formed into a circle with more Grimm surrounded them.

"Tiberius." the Ultramarine start to roll call as he reloading a new Dust-Bolt mag into his Combi-Bolter _Omega_.

"Kardoron, present." the Raven Guard answered as he mag-locked his twin Power Swords and activated his Power Lance _White Raven_.

"Julius aye" the Dark Angels replied before pulling out his Master Crafted Combat Shield _The Oracle_ from his back.

"Jarl aye" the Space Wolf responded while checking the remaining ammunition in his Storm Bolter _Wolf's Fang_.

"Hijikata here." the Blood Angels said as the he switch the chainsword _Requiem_ for Two-hand Glaive Encarmine _Nightfall_ on his back.

"**FOR THE EMPEROR!**" the Astartes cried out unison before launching themselves as the enemy with zeal.

With Hijikata, the Blood Angels show his swordsmanship with elegant and brutality. Such skill that rival his Battle-Brother Julius Arc. The two-handed master-crafted Power Sword went through all Grimm in his path with little trouble. In fact, even rock and trees near the Astartes suffered the same result as the Creature of Darkness. However, the former Lamenters himself could sense his mind is slowly slipping into the Red Thirst again. But this time, he will endure, he will not let the beastial side of him take over his mind. He had witnessed the Primaris Space Marine, they're flawless and so will he.

Out of nowhere, a massive Deathstalker, as big as a Rhino transport, protected by thick layers of armor and two tails twitching menacingly, with each one carry a powerful stinger, burst out from the ground, almost grabbing the Blood Angels if he have not leap backwards. Eyes upon the creature, informations from their Helmets show to the Astartes that this is another subtype of the Deathstalker. It's called the Death Ravager, much rarer than the average Deathstalker and lived mostly in Vale.

The scorpion-like Grimm thrust it stingers at the red Marine but through his superhuman reflexes, Hijikata easily blocked and dodged the attacks. Then, in the fraction of seconds, the Blood Angels swung the crackling power sword in a blur, cutting off both stingers. The Grimm let out a screech of agony as it tried to crush the Space Marine with it pinchers. But the former Lamenters jumped right on top of the Death Ravager as he spoke darkly "In the name of Sanguinius, die!". With that, the red Marine rammed his Glaive Encarmine right into the creatures forehead. The poor Grimm struggled a few more seconds before it body went limp.

With the Ultramarine Captain, his sixth sense suddenly flared up like crazy, informing him of danger. As such, the Astartes swiftly rolled to the left, successfully dodging a acidic vomit spray behind him. Tiberius spun around, located a Tauros-size Grimm hovered above him. Unlike the Nevermore, this one seems much thinner and carry a more elegant appearance. His helmet immediately analyze the creature and in matter of seconds, it's revealed to be a Cockatrice, another Grimm native to Vacuo and a rare species. But Tiberius don't have time to think why such Grimm is here, in Vale.

The Astartes Captain turned to the Raven Guard before shouted out through his vox "Brother Kardoron, the sky!"

The Veteran Sergeant nodded before launched himself into the sky like a rocket. Seeing the black Astartes, the Cockatrice shot out another vomit spray from its mouth but completely missed its target. In the next two seconds, the Grimm attempted to spit up another green jet a but before it could even open its mouth, Kardorons Power Lance went through the bird-like Grimm neck like it was air. And with a loud thud, both of them landed back onto the ground with a crash, with the Cockatrice corpse right in the middle of the new crater. But there is no time to rest, not now and so, the Son of Corvus leaped into the sky once more.

Meanwhile, Jarl had come up with an idea his eyes gaze upon the ruins, specifically the over 40 feet tall columns made of stone, next to old wall. He swiftly rushed to his new objective. Then, with a grunt, the Wolf Guard smashed his power fist into the pillar toppling it. Just as he calculated, this created a chain effect on other columns and soon, half of the stone wall fell down. Many of the Grimm were caught by surprised and dozens of them soon found themselves buried under tons falling masonry. However, more still kept coming. The Wolf Guard exclaimed through the vox as he stood up from the rubble.

"These damn creatures are trying to overwhelm us, Captain!"

"And they will not succeed!" Tiberius declared before pulling out the Gladius on his hip and raise it up high "**For Macragge and Guilliman!**"

A column of blue light struck down, right on Tiberius position. The shockwave accompanying it flung the Grimm back a few meters. After that, the Primarch Roboute Guilliman step out from the searing light, revealing his full glory to all. The Astartes-now-Primarch roared, with the vox amplified his already terrified voice.

"**You doom has come, beasts!**"

The Primarch roared, smashing aside Grimm that had leaped at him. His strength was unparalleled to any of the Grimm and his skill simply surpassed any Huntsman that had ever lived. With each swing from his massive Silver Blade _Gladius Incandor_, each punch from his Power Fist _Hand of Dominion_, more than a few hundred Grimm fell in seconds, no matters the size or power. Every time his bolter barked like god's wrath rumbling across the ground and sky. The Bolt rounds smashing through anything, there was no escape. He hardly moved a step, letting the Grimm come to him. For all of their ferocity, they were just beasts, and their massive assault simply another form of suicide .If this had been the real Guilliman the result would even be worst for the Grimm.

Hearing a loud screech, Guilliman snapped his head up, to see a Stormraven-sized Nevermore. The bird-like Grimm is diving at the Primarch like an unstoppable arrow. After closing half the distance, the bird black bird snapped its wings towards the demigod, sending dozens of black hard feathers shot out. But the Son of Macragge skillfully deflected all of the projectiles with his gladius before raising his mighty gauntlet up and letting out a storm of Bolt rounds upon the Grimm. In the next second, the black bird fell to the ground with more than a few basketball size holes riddling its body.

A couple of meters from the blue Primarch is Kardoron who is slowly being swarmed by the sheer amount of Grimm around him. But being against the odds is something that is all too familiar to an Astartes. The Veteran Sergeant simply triggered his jump pack and relocating to a more favorable position before continuing to hew the horde with his Power Lance, sending Grimm heads or limbs flying across the battlefield. Before long he was confronted by four Ursa barrling their way out of the black tide.

Not for them to strike at him the Astartes ignited his jump pack using it to speedily close the distance. the first bear Grimm died in less than a second and with a thrust, his Lance piercing the Ursas brain. The seconds ran forward, intent on crushing the Raven Guard but halted when Kardoron wrenched his spear out his previous opponent before spinning around and blocking the attack one handed. The Astartes then briefly triggered his Lightning Claws _The_ _Raven's Talons_ on his free left hand and with a swing, he decapitated the big Grimm. He then dashed toward the other two cutting down any Grimm in his path. Without ceremony, he bisected the Ursa before simply darting backward out of the last Ursa massive paws, before ramming the Lance through its chest, killing the Grimm instantly. The Raven Guard then turned around and called out.

"Brother Julius, assist the Captains rear!"

The Dark Angels nodded in acknowledgment before rushing through the Grimm horde. Swinging his sword in wide arcs, the Astartes make quick work of his enemies, and in a couple of seconds, he was standing next to the transformed Primarch. More Grimm started to hurled themselves at the posthuman warriors, hoping to use their numbers to crush these 'Armored Angels'. But that prove to utterly futile as the Primarch start to move. Tearing through the Grimm like wet tissue paper.

In human eyes, an Astartes is far faster than their brains could process but a Primarch is even faster and far more nimble. The Primarch of Ultramar is like an unstoppable force, his colossal body slammed through any Grimm with zero difficult. Suddenly, Guilliman eyes darted into the forest, he spotted something. Bouncing from the trees is a Baron Fel Fiend, and it is directly aimed at the blue Primarch. Without any hesitation, Guilliman dashed right into and through the tree line, swinging his sword with breakneck speeds. Before the sabertooth Grimm could even react, its body, along with tree, was cleaved into two. Another Baron Fel Fiend rushed to Guilliams right, it let out a feral howl and pounced. The transformed Primarch spun around, and with a blow from the _Hand of Dominion_, the Grimm entire body was blow into chunks of black flesh.

At this moment, an Alpha Beowolf attempt sneak up on the Primarch from behind but the wolf-like Grimm head was simply cut off by the Dark Angel. Julius turned around, his superhuman reaction help him easily dodge a slash from a Beowulf. With a swing, the Dark Angel immediately slew the Grimm before raising his Combat Shield up to block a strike from an Ursa. The bear paw was stopped when it claws impact on the shields surface. Julius will not let it have another chance to attack. The Dark Angels thrust his sword forward through the Grimm bears gut. Pulling back his weapon, the Company Champion finish his opponent with another decapitation. Another Beowolf rushed at the Astartes left side, hoping to catch him off guard. Unfortunately for the Grim,, Julius slammed his shield onto the Beowolf face, cracking it masks. The Space Marine then stabbed the wolf Grimm, finishing it before returning to the battle ending more of its kin with every swing of his sword.

In the sky, two more Cockatrices swooped down, shooting out their vomit at the Primarchs head. But the attacks instantly evaporated upon contact of the Iron Halo energy shield. Turing to gaze back at both Grimm, Guilliman release another salvo of Bolt Rounds, blowing their bodies into pieces. Then, in a fraction of second there, the Primarch spun his upper body 180 degrees around and grabbed a King Taijitus black head with his Power Fist Hand of Dominion. Crushed it with ease, Guilliman using his gladius stabbed the second head, killed the creature instantly. But it did not end there, the Astartes-now-Primarch turned to his left, spotting a third Baron Fel Fiend rushing at him with it fangs ready. But like it previous brethren, the sabertooth-Grimm head was smashed upon meet the the Power Fist with it body crashing into another group of Grimm like a baseball.

Suddenly, Guillimans helmet alerted him of more Grimm is coming to his right side. Taking a quick glance, the Primarch saw a group of Grimm, composed of Beowolves, Ursa and even a Beringel, came in the dozens, is charging at him. Simply rising his gauntlet, the demigod unleashed a fusillade of bolt round reducing the mob to a disintegrating ruin . After that, Guilliman immediately rushed to Julius side, who was slowly being overwhelmed by the Grimm.

After a few more minutes of shooting and slashing, the few remaining Grimm now realized that their foes was to much even for. Their animal instinct take over them, forced them to ran away. They are like the Tyranids at this moment, without the Hive Mind to control or direct and, will simply act as some feral creature. But the Space Marines will not let this chance slip away. All of them shooting, stabbing smashing and crushing the creatures of darkness with righteous fury. Guilliman raised his gauntlet-bolter up again but with sudden flash of blue light , the transformed Primarch now has returned his original form.

Tiberius fell to his knees, his body's muscles and bones was burned with pain. The Ultramarine gritted his teeth as his organs tried to keep his superhuman body stable.

"Captain, the beasts are retreat!" Jarl exclaimed.

"Slay them all! Leave none alive!" Tiberis shouted out through the vox with his weak breath.

"Brother Julius, brother Jarl, with me! Brother Hijikata, stay with the Captain, the transformation has put in him in a vulnerable state." the Raven Guard commanded before ran into the trees lines with others following.

After a few minutes, the pain now has died down, thanks to his gene-seed combine with some drugs. Tiberius start to regain his composure as he raise his head, gazing into the trees before place his index finger onto the vox comm.

"Brother Kardoron, report."

A few seconds of silent before the Raven Guard spoke up from the other side "All enemies have been eliminated, returning to your position, Captain."

Tiberius let out a tired smile under his helmet as the Blood Angel helped him stand up and the rest of the team start to walk back to Beacon Cliff, leaving a trail of destruction and black mist from the disintegrating Grimm that hung heavily across the old ruins as well as the forest around it.

**[XXXX]**

**The Auditorium**

Many students still shaken to their core after witnessed such a battle. They have heard and sometimes saw some elite Huntsman win over powerful Grimm, from a group of a few High Class Grimm to a pack of dozen but these Giant Armored Warriors had just put all of those feats to shame. With their monstrous strength and speed that could even crush swarms of Grimm with ease to the strange and powerful Semblances, when they feel it necessary to become stronger,. With team RWBY, the team leader Ruby Rose was very excited to meet these mysterious warriors.

"Yes! The alien is with us now!" Ruby and Nora cheered jumping up and high fived each other. The energetic orange haired girl turned to her partner "Renny, Sir Green Knight is gonna be our team leader!"

"Indeed, he will be interesting to work with." Ren smiled

"Damn, these guys are a one man army!" Yang whistled "And did you see that Blue Guy move? That's so metal!"

But while both teams about to celebrate, the young leader of team RWBY noticed her partner bewilderment mixed with an incredulous look.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" the girl asked.

"How can they have the same Semblances?!" the white haired girl shouted in disbelief

"What do you mean?" Ruby tilted her head.

"The big one transform into a giant, you saw that." the black hair girl nodded in response "then the caped one also transform into another giant, so we can assume that they all have the same Semblances."

"So …?" Yang cocked an eyebrow.

"But that is impossible, no one can have the same Semblances!" the white hair girl frowned.

"Ozpin did say that they are aliens." Ruby innocently replied.

"But ..." Weiss tried to come up with an answer but nothing could come to mind. And then, the blonde haired girl placed her right arm over the Schnee girl shoulder with a wide smirk.

"You need to stop overthinking about this, Weiss-cream."

"Get off me, Xiao-Long!" Weiss retorts, trying to push the blonde girl's arm off.

Meanwhile, both Ozpin and Glynda still trying to overcome their shocked from what they just saw. To many of the students, this seems like a cool fighting scene out of a movie with heros standing forth and destroying darkness but this is far from the truth. Such numbers o Grimm could be categorized as an army and to deal with a Grimm army, Atlas would have needed to intervene but here, five superhuman warriors have not only pushed the Grimm horde back but also completely wiped out their forces. Not to mention that among these Grimm are Mid to High Rank Grimm which required more than a few Huntsman teams to slay. The Headmaster is terrified and feeling threatened by the arrivals of these Armored Warriors. While their appearance could be the game changer, he still needed a contingency plan or everything will fall apart.

**[XXXX]**

**Immaterium - Gloriana Class Battleship Vengeful Spirit**

Traveling inside the Warp itself right now is the infamous Vengeful Spirit that once the flagship of the Traitor Warmaster Horus Lupercal. Sitting on the deck is a familiar figure, especially with the knotted hair. Clad in ancient Terminator Armor, accompany with the Baleful Sword _Drach'nyen_ and the powerful Power Claw _Horus's Talon_, is Abaddon the Despoiler himself. The Champion of four Chaos Gods is not in a good mood for the last 200 years, while the 13th Black Crusade was a success, the rebirth of Guilliman has caused a major setback for his invasion of Terra. The former Captain of Luna Wolves is arrogant but he is no fool. He could easily crush any Chapter Master, even Dante, but fighting a Primarch is simply having a death wish. To kill a Primarch, one required another Primarch. And that is no easy task to do. While Kor Phaeron, through deceived and a huge boost from the Chaos Gods, did damaged Guilliman, the Dark Apostle himself has paid a horrible and costly price which will never be recovered. Abaddon will not become a fool like that.

Suddenly, a voice from one of his mortal crews brought Abaddon out of his deep thought.

"My Lord! Unknown vox transmission detected!"

"Located the source." the Warmaster grunted, trying to hide his dismays to the crewman.

"As you wish, my lord!" the naive servant nodded before turn back to the monitor but after a few minutes, the Chaos follower albeit replied "M-My Lord, the s-source is r-right in front of us."

Abaddon did not hide his surprise face as the screen project right in front of his seat, showing Space Hulk _The Labyrinth_ just appeared out of nowhere with it massive size dwarfed the flag ship like an elephant to an ant.

The Warmaster did not like this in one bit. He clenched his right fist tight as the one of his lieutenant , stood next to him, speak up.

"W-Warmaster, is that-"

"They're here. No one will engage them or we will all perish here. None of Dark Gods can save us when that happen." the Champion of four Chaos Gods interrupted as he turn to one of his mortal servant "Establish the vox connection."

After a few minutes, the screen switched, reveal Kathal, Chapter Master of the Sons of Malice. The black and white Traitorous Astartes staring at the Abaddon through his helmet for a few seconds before spoke

"It's time to paid your debt to Malal, Ezekyle."


	6. The Maidens meet the Knights

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warhammer 40k series or RWBY series. Warhammer 40k own by Games Workshop and RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth.

_**Axccel**__\- Thank you for your comment about the Dark Angels. However, I believe the Dark Angels name always been like this, and no one call them Dark Angel. As such, I simply apply the correct term. And for the number 'correction', I will fix that in this chapter, thank you for your criticism._

_And with the name thing. I suggest you should not think too hard about it. Jarl is an old Norse name. But it's also a title, no doubt. With Jaune, his 'double' names will be explain in the future chapters. His Dark Angels tactics is a little unusual, I agreed. Because he is working with a team from other Chapters, not with his brother. And for the other Chapters. They will not appear anytime soon, my deepest apology about that._

_And for the Faunus. I will try to expand the viewpoint of the White Fang. The Faunus and humans will have contradict perspective. The Astartes just stand at the sideline, they will see the abhumans they always see. But I do agree with you, all of this 'discriminations' is just pure crap, it lean more to the politics side if you think about it. However, more will be reveal in future chapters._

_The Astartes are not students, please don't misunderstand my intention to put our main characters in this position. They're warriors, advisors is nothing more than just a name. Like I stated before, more will be reveal in future chapters. _

_Again, thank you for your enthusiasm to the story. I look forward to more of your constructive criticism._

Some of you also reviewed that the Space Marine is a little op. My apology about that, but stuffs will get grimdark in the future and the main casts of RWBY will need to be prepare or _else_.

**Summer is near and I gonna return to my country. So exciting. With the upcoming free times, I could double the time to write the story. And thank you for all of your support. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Again, thanks to my proofreader **thefoolswriter.

* * *

**Thought of the day**

"I am my father's son, and always will be." - Sanguinius, Primarch of the Blood Angels.

* * *

**The Maidens meet the Knights**

**T****he Immaterium - Gloriana Class Battleship **_**Vengeful Spirit**_

Numerous Traitor Astartes stood on the deck, surrounding the table. All of them hailed from different Warbands, from the oldest to the newest. Skulls hang on their belts, belong to mortals, xenos and their loyalist cousins. Standing in the middle is Abaddon, the Warmaster and Kathal, the Chapter Master of the Son of Malice. Some other members include Erekos, Chapter Master Lufgt Huron, Cypher and Warsmith Honsou.

The holographic map of Remnant display on the table, multiple locations, included all of the Kingdoms and most of the towns, has been marked with extreme precision. The population numbers is also shown, along with the Grimm-infested areas. Currently, Falkus Kibre, also known as Widowmaker, is briefing the operation that soon be conduct.

"... in conclusion, our biggest issue are these so-called Grimm creatures, they will be many, but they are weak." the lieutenant finished "Now for our deployment method."

With that, Abaddon joined in, pointing at the hologram "We shall use orbital bombardment, weakening the planet's crust before deploying with the Warp Gate."

"In normal circumstances, we shall, but damage to the planet as such level will also ruin the Gateway." Kathal replied "And through the Fallen recent inspection, it was discovered that this Remnant is protected by an unidentified energy shield, a technology that could be traced back from the Dark Ages of Technology or even older which prevent any corruption on the planet. It will be much more difficult to make a full scale invasion with the Warp Gate."

"So troublesome." the Warmaster muttered in annoying before another idea flare up in his mind "Then we will follow the 'traditional' method then. Those slaves from Cadia will be adequate."

"That is a risky move, Ezekyle. It will not go unnoticed." Kathal frowned.

The Warmaster glared at the black and white Heretic Astartes for a few seconds there but Lufgt Huron skillfully cut in, prevent any more stress in this situation "Then we need to act fast. If everything went exactly as you have foreseen, the process will only took 4 to 8 months."

After a few more seconds of silent, Abaddon said "Very well. Summon the Word Bearers, Night Lords, Alpha Legion and the Iron Warrior. The Dark Gods must not know of this preparation or we will face eternal damnation."

**[XXXX]**

**Vale - Beacon Academy**

Standing inside Ozpin's office, both the former Lamenter and Space Wolve is looking at the recording of the initiation, which ended a few hours ago. Ozpin has announced their team in front of all of the students, but they all knew that the team is just a name, a distraction to the students. The Astartes were old, they're warriors, not students, but staying close to the Maidens is the best way to protect them. Right now, the video is about to end with Ozpin final announcement.

"_From now on, you all shall know as team TLHK (Tatrasiel)._"

"That is a dull name." Jarl commented under his helmet.

"I agreed." Hijikata chuckled quietly.

"Now with that done, I believe it's time to introduce team RWBY and Mr Arc to his team." Ozpin turned to his assistance "Called them in, Glynda."

The sound of the elevator bell rang out a few minutes later, and stepping out of it is both team RWBY and PNR, which now rename JNPR with Julius as the leader, because of his years of experience of course. The young Huntresses-in-training eyed the massive demigods, their armor are decorated with numerous heraldry and badges. Unknown symbols could be seen on their shoulders and knees, and some of them even have their weird helmets painted in contradicting colors with the armor. Their weapons is bigger than any of the girls own weapons, except for Ruby. Now met face to face, the teams realized how enormous they truly are. Both of the tallest girls, Yang and Pyrrha, barely reached chest height

The Astartes did the same, Ozpin had gave them the footage of the girls in their Initiation and there is no denying that those feats were very impressive. Each member of both teams displayed incredible capabilities when fighting against the Deathstalker and Nevermore. What they performed in that day truly surpassed their peers and even most Imperial Guardsmen.

Starting with Ruby Rose, the girl is younger than her peers but her combat capabilities had surpassed most, including many students in Beacon. Her interesting weapon of choice quickly reminds the Space Marine of their traitorous brother, the Death Guard. Young Roses speed is something that truly defined her. Her 'speed' Semblances help her move around the battlefield with ease, which is truly useful if applied correctly. Besides the speed and skills with the scythe, the young reaper displayed great potential as the team leader but like her team, they're still young and have much to learn.

Her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, is different. Her confidence is as good as her strength, which will be essential for the team. Her close combat ability demonstrated in her Initiation will serve as the main tank and spearhead for any assault but her martial arts, along with her ability to analyze the flow of battle, is severely lacking. In fact, many enemies had underestimated the Space Wolves with the same thing, believing them to be merely berserker savages only to realize that those beliefs are just myths before falling by the Son of Russ's blades.

The younger Schnee was different than Tiberius remembered. She was brave and arrogant. Her skill with the rapier is mostly impressive and her unique Semblances could be considered as a powerful asset for team RWBY. Unlike her team leader and Yang, Weiss apply calculations and planning before taking any actions, which is essential for any battle. However, the white-haired girl often let her pride control her and for all of the centuries in combat, the Space Marines know that pride over facts usually never a good sign.

Blake Belladonna, the ex-White Fang member, is the same as her team, her agility could rival an Eldar, properly but very unlikely, and her swordsmanship is not lacking either. Like Weiss, the raven-haired girl preferred to use her logical mind as the main weapon but at the same time, unlike the young Schnee, she is a very emotional girl, easily affected by her own set of morality. But perhaps that code is the only thing that prevents her from killing during her time in the White Fang. But for good or bad, she had already displayed some precautions about the Astartes, especially with the amount of White Fang they have killed.

Nonetheless, all four of them are unique in their own ways and had great potential among all of other students, which proved to be too average. Still, they're young and inexperienced, they will make many rash decisions and that could cost them dearly. While it's impossible for a mortal to learn all of the wisdom that an Astartes has, they will know what is best for the upcoming darkness.

Now with team PNR, their performance is completely different than team RWBY. One cannot deny that their ability is on another level compared to the others. Pyrrha truly lived up to her name, had skills that far surpassed most students, not included her versatile weapons. Both the boy Ren and Nora demonstrated their teamwork like nobody else. Their seeming deeps bond to each other must be connected to their unknown past. Whatever the reason is, both of them understood each other extremely well and that plays a huge part in battle. However, like everybody else, team PNR is not perfect and there are flaws in them. This team is lack of leader and missing such important element could be fatal. Pyrrha, while did show everybody that she is like nobody else, her leading capability is weak. During the whole Initiation, Ren and Nora could only follow the redhead orders and that did not go very well. This team clearly need a guide and the centuries experience from Julius would be valuable to them.

Yang whistled as she stepped up, seemingly analyze the Space Marine "Whoa, you guys are bigger than in the video."

The brawler then lightly poked the Terminator in the abdomen. "Especially you, Big Guy, I really like your moves."

"There is more where that came from." Jarl replied,chuckling his voice is gruff, and his Norse-like accent is thick. Even when his vox has disorintend the voice, it still show in some way.

"Ha! I like this guy already." the blonde girl smiled.

With her half-sister Ruby, thing is different. The red cloaked girl rushed forward, her body constantly jumping, displayed her eager to see the Astartes weapons. She stared at the Blood Angels red chainsword, her speaking speed turn fast.

"Your chainsword, how does it work?" the girl eyes then swiftly move to the Bolter Pistol on his hip "And your pistol, they're so big! Must be the same caliber as Crescent Rose."

"*Ahem*" Ozpin cough, gained the girl attentions "Ms Rose, I believe it's courtesy by introducing your team. And you too, Miss Nikos."

"Oh, yeah!" Ruby rubbed the back of her, smiling sheepishly "Hi, I'm Ruby Rose, but you can call me Ruby."

"A beautiful name, Lady Rose." Hijikata kneeled down, still taller than the girl over two heads. Extracted from his belt is beautiful red rose, the Astartes spoke with a gentle voice, along with his Japanese-like accent, different than the Space Wolves "For a beautiful person such as you."

Everyone blinked before the Space Marine action, especially Glynda and Ozpin, who never expect such things to happen. However, Tiberius and the rest of the squad already knew the Blood Angels behavior. They have incredible insight into women, which most Astartes lack of. Just like their gene-sire, Sanguinius.

With Ruby, the hooded girl was embarrassment, because this is her first time to receive something like this from an alien. She did see this type of action in one of Yang's romance movies, but she guessed this carry other meaning for an alien. The girl timidly accepted the rose.

"Whoa, look like someone got an admirer." a smug grin appeared on the blonde Huntress face.

"Y-Yang, shut up!" young Rose cheeks now is almost red as her hair, she turned back the Space Marine "J-Just call me Ruby."

"Very well, Ruby." he nodded.

"Yo, I'm Yang Xiao Long. Call me Yang. Nice to meet you, Big Guy." Yang accosted.

"Well met, Yang." the Son of Russ acknowledged.

"Weiss Schnee, please to meet you." the white haired girl performed a curtsy.

"Likewise, Lady Schnee." Tiberius bow back, he has a low voice like Jarl but thickening with British-like accent.

"Blake Belladonna." the black hair said curtly.

"Greeting, milady." Kardoron replied, his voice almost monotonous, combined with the French-like accent.

"Hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, you can call me Pyrrha." the redhead greeted before glance at her teammates "This is my teammates, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie."

"An honor to meet all of you." Julius greeted back, much to everyone slightly surprised, his accent is actually similar to people of Remnant than other Astartes. His voice also seems much younger than others.

"Whoa, you got a lot of swords! And a shield too! Nice robe by the way!" Nora commented with much enthusiasm, leap over the green Space Marine back "Are you a robot? You're really big!"

"Nora, please." Ren sigh "Sorry about that, she is a little … exciting to meet an alien. It's our first time after all."

The Dark Angels nodded in understanding before answered. "I assured, Lady Valkyrie, I'm no mechanical construct."

"I believe it's our time to introduce ourselves." he turned to other Astartes "Brothers."

"I'm Tiberius Maximus of the Ultramarine." the Ultramarine Captain kneeled down first, his head bowed down with respected.

"I'm Hijikata Kiyosada of the Blood Angels." the Son of Sanguinius, already in the kneeling position, also bowed his head down.

"Jarl Bloodhound of the Space Wolves." the Space Wolves followed his brothers action, bend one of his knees to the ground, but even with that, his body still hulking over Yang.

"Julius Arc, you may call me Jaune Arc. Dark Angels." the Son of the Lion did the same, stabbed his Power Sword onto the ground like a crusader.

"I'm Kardoron Fova of the Raven Guard." the Son of Corax simply did the same as his brothers.

One more time, both team RWBY and NPR, was taken by surprise from the superhuman warriors actions. Even the old Headmaster and his assistant could not believe what they're seeing, the almighty, pridefully behemoths aliens performed such things to a bunch of teenagers.

"Weird name. You guys are really aliens." Yang commented but got nudged by Weiss "Oof, what's that for?"

The white haired girl only give the brawler a stern glare, a few seconds later, Xiao Long let out an awkward laugh "Sorry."

"None taken, Huntress Xiao Long." the former Lamenter replied, now stood up.

"Now that all have been introduced." Ozpin rejoined the conversation "But it's fairly late, I believe that all of you don't want to miss your dinner."

"You're all dismissed." Glynda said.

With that, the students and Astartes left the tower, but not before Tiberius gave a quick glance at Ozpin and Glynda. After that, the room turned quieted for a couple of seconds before the Headmistress open her mouth, her voice filled with concerns.

"Ozpin, today initiation and those Grimm, do you think She know that they're here or something else?"

"I don't know, Glynda. The Astartes said that this 'Chaos' will find it way to Remnant, or in any case, already here. If the Grimm problem is not providing enough trouble already." Ozpin sigh.

"Those files, I'm still having a hard time to believe what is out there." the blonde Huntress said while rubbing her temples "Alien Bugs? Space Faunus? And humans in such numbers?"

"I'm having a hard time to accept this information too, Glynda." the silver-haired Headmaster said back, his face could not hide his anxiety "But the evidence that the Astartes give us told it otherwise."

Glynda also let out a long tired sigh "However, these files, for the data they provided, it seems the Astartes is still hiding a lot of things from us."

"What makes you think like that, Glynda?" Ozpin raised a curious eyebrow.

"They don't have any specific details about this 'Inquisition' or 'Ecclesiarchy' organization that they have. In fact, everything was vague and half-baked. It's like they give us information to understand but not to use against them." the Headmistress furrowed her brows while explaining

Ozpin did not respond immediately, he placed his hands under his chin, his tone now turns sharp "Perhaps so, these 'Space Marines' is still cautious of us. Only time will tell us what will happen next. It's best to keep an eye on them."

"With that, I can agree."

**[XXXX]**

Both Huntress-in-training teams are strolling with the Astartes, both Weiss and Ruby constantly glanced at the massive warriors. Weiss was intrigued by the crude design of the Power Armor but nonetheless, she is certain that any of them could snap an Atlas Android with their bare hands. Ruby, on the other hand, never seen such weapons with size like that. In fact, their pistols are bigger than her Crescent Rose. After a short moment of silence passed, Yang decided to break the ice.

"So… what with the title? Most people don't use titles anymore, except for the rich people." the blonde girl asked as some certain white-haired girl exclaimed in the background "Hey!"

The Astartes giving each other puzzled looks before Hijikata is the first one to reply

"Title? We do not have any title, Huntress Xiao Long. Some does have, but not us."

"Hang on, why do you keep calling me Huntress? we are still in school you know. We just Huntress-in-training. Hell, we haven't even started to our semester yet."

"It makes no difference. Ranks and names, they're all just tools to establish our position." the Wolf Guard shook his head "The true distinction lies on your brawl and brain."

"Thanks." Yang smiled, perhaps this is one of the few times she received such words that not included her body or her boobs.

"You still have yet to answer her question." Weiss pointed out.

"We already provide you the answer, Huntress Schnee. We do not carry any title, not yet." the former Lamenters said again.

"So why did you said that you are a 'Blood Angels'?" the quiet boy, Lie Ran, asked.

"And 'Space Wolves' too. I didn't know Wolves can live in space." Yang added in.

"Those are not our title, it's our Chapter." Julius said.

"Chapter?" the students said unison.

"Yes, each of us, are all came from a different world, follows different traditions and obey our own rules." Hijikata answered.

"So all of you have distinct cultures. But you are gathered together as a team, just like us." Weiss concluded, with fingers under her chin.

"That is correct, Lady Schnee." Tiberius nodded.

"So are you guys live in different Kingdoms or something like that?" Yang inquired.

"Similar, but not quite. Each of the Space Marine Chapter resides on different worlds. In your term, planets." Julius answered.

Everyone blinked in responded. The students, in many ways, doubted about Ozpin words from the Initiation but heard directly from these aliens is a different story.

"Planets? How far are you guys come from?" Yang was the first one to ask the million dollar question.

"Does Remnant have any units to measure the stars? Light years? Parsecs?" Tiberius asked.

"Not really. Astrology is a relatively new subject for Atlas." the young Schnee replied.

"Then the answer is very far." Julius spoke.

There were a few seconds of silent there, no one knows what to say next.

"Are there any other questions?" the former Lamenters inquired.

A certain Hammer Girl raised her arm in excitement.

"Yes, Huntress Valkyrie?"

"Just call me Nora." the eccentric girl beamed while hopping around the Astartes "Do you have any government like some 'Galactic Empire'?"

"An excellent question, all of us are served the Imperium of Man. An empire that has spanned millions of worlds. Ruled by humans and built by humans." Hijikata said.

"M-Million ..." Weiss face turned pale, but so does everyone else.

"You seem surprised, Lady Schnee."

"I just never expect … there are so many of us out there. We always thought the Kingdoms is the bastion for humanity on Remnant." the girl let out an uncomfortable smile.

"Quite the contrary, Lady Schnee." Tiberius smile under his helmet.

"I-I can see that." she gulped, trying to absorb the information.

With a loud thud, the blonde Huntress opens the door, revealing a massive room that full with students, walking, talking and eating. The structure of the Hall is incredibly similar to Howarth dinner hall. Many of the students stared at the newcomers, the Space Marine to be exact, for a few awkward seconds there.

"Well, we are here. Welcome back to the Dining Hall." Yang said.

"We shall take our leave then. Enjoy your meals." Tiberius said as the Astartes walked out

"Wait? You guys not gonna join us?" RWBY leader asked.

"There are other issues that required our attendant, Lady Rose." the Blood Angels responded.

"W-Well, see you guys later." Ruby waved goodbye.

**[XXXX]**

The Astartes opened the door of the teacher lounge, the first thing they saw was the Salamanders Chaplain standing with two Huntsman, whose Tiberius recognized as the staff of this academy. If his memory served him right, he believed one is Bartholomew Oobleck, a 'doctor and an archeologist, and other is Peter Port, a veteran Huntsman.

Oobleck is a man with messy green hair. He has brown eyes. His attire is included a white shirt, dark-green pants, and a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses.

Peter Port appears to be a man in early old age. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be overweight.

"Chaplain, why did you called us here?" Tiberius asked.

"Captain." the Chaplain replied, then gestured to the teachers "These men, they're the instructors of this scholar. They're eager to meet all of us."

"Is that so?" the Space Wolves snorted.

The Doctor was the first one to step forward, like Ruby in her excited state, the man speed very quickly. Fortunately, that is not a problem for a Space Marine.

"Greetings, gentlemen." the man moves his hand forward, signal for a handshake "I'm Dr Bartholomew Oobleck and this is my colleague, Peter Port."

With a firm handshake, Tiberius turned to the other Huntsman.

"An honor to meet all of your lads."

"What is the purpose that you seeking us, Doctor?" Tiberius questioned, he cares little for beating around the bush.

"Ah yes, as a historian and archaeologist, I'm deeply interested in others world cultures." the green-haired man replied "And if I may, I want to know more about this Imperium of your."

"The files we give Ozpin should be sufficient, Doctor." Kardoron spoke with a skeptical tone.

Oobleck nodded "Indeed, but it's much more interesting to hear from your experiences, your story perhaps."

"Very well, what knowledge that you seek to know, Doctor?" Tiberius responded, his voice is cold and calm like ever "But be warned, we will answer if we deem it … suitable."

The green-haired doctor seemingly considers the Astartes words for a few seconds there.

"Good enough."

Then, pull out of nowhere, there is a scroll already in the man hand, his face clearly displays his eager to ask the questions, he looked at the Techmarine.

"Mr Khan, from what I observed a few hours ago, your understanding of science are vastly different than our. May I ask why did you perform those rituals?"

"Sciences, a vague term for humanity great achievements. They're all share the same principles but the true distinction that I saw from Remnant and the rest of the galaxy is the lack of faith." the former Master of the Hunt said, his voice is old and full of wisdom. It's like hearing old Chinese teaching about Confucian.

"Faith?" the doctor fixed his glasses "If I may be so bold, what do faith and science have to do with each other?"

"A typical question from the faithless." the Techmarine remarks "To achieve the true scientific results, one must grasp the power of the machines. And to understand the miracle of machines, one must seek the Machine Spirits. Please him and he shall grant you the knowledge and permission to touch the machines."

"Hmm, I see." Oobleck rubbing his chin before type down something on his Scroll "In other words, you worshipped this 'Machine Spirit', and through those … rituals, you hope the machines will work again."

"Careful with your words, Doctor. I'm not a fanatic like the Black Templars, I do not bow and prays like a slave, I'm a scholar, we all do, and I simply seeking the Ominissah guidances. And through his instructions, I can make peace with the Machine Spirit." the Khan turned sour beneath his helmet.

"Interesting" the green haired man muttered as he continues typing down "You said that you're a scholar, Mr Khan, may I know where do you study?"

"Depends." the Techmarine slightly paused, using his superhuman brain to apply the right words, prevent leaking any essential info to the Huntsman "I was among the greatest, as such, I was sent to Mars to study with the Mechanicus for half a century."

"Century?!" the Doctor almost fall down from his chair "H-How old are you, Mr Khan?"

"158 Terran Years to be exact. Our ages have far exceeded the limits of mortals."

"Amazing! The recorded oldest person who ever live in Remnant is 120 years old." Oobleck exclaimed in excitement "And you mentioned this 'Mechanicus', who are they?"

"The Adeptus Mechanicus, the Machines Cult in mortal terms, is the librarian of the Imperium. They hold the remainings knowledge that has been lost to humanity. And they continue to seek that knowledge, to use it and prevent it from falling into the Enemies of Men. Through the blessing of the Omnissiah and the Emperor, the Mechanicus has served the Imperium faithfully for millennial." the Techmarine said, look out of the window.

"Remarkable, Atlas and others Kingdoms just emerged 80 years ago, after the Great War." the green-haired Huntsman tone grew louder and carry more 'excitement' in it"Our history too, has been lost after the war."

Suddenly, Port join in the conversation "Well, lads, if we continue to talk, I hope you can take off your helmet. It's much easier to speak eyes to eyes."

"As you wish." Tiberius turn to others "Brothers."

Then with a hiss of steam, the Astartes revealed their youthful face. Both of the school staffs blinked at the superhuman appearance, they did not attempt to hide their shock in any manner.

"Oh my ..." was the only words that Port could say.

"Your reactions." Julius commented, "It's strange for mortals to see a face like this?"

Oobleck, once again, pull up his glasses "M-My apology. W-When you spoke of your age, we expected someone much more … older."

"Our appearance matters little with our ability, Doctor." Tiberius replied, his expression turned sour.

Port let out a short laugh "I agree with you. When I was a young man, my father has always told me, 'Age is just a number. A person could feel as young as he like'. Besides, the scars on your face tell me that you must have a fair share of battles."

"you are correct, Huntsman." said Jarl grinning.

After a short moment of more typing and questioning, Oobleck turns his attention to Lo'kan.

"Mister Xavier." he asked, "If I may be so bold, does anyone in your 'Imperium' have an appearance like your?"

"No, these aspects, they're unique to the people of Nocturnes. The Imperium is diverse, but all are humans. Some are different than others, but all of us are sons and daughters of the Emperor." the Chaplain answered.

During this time, Oobleck noticed how the Astartes address this mysterious figure. "You speak highly of this 'Emperor'."

"Indeed, we are." the Salamanders nodded "For he is the Master of Mankind. There is no foes that could escape his wrath. Through his guidance, humanity has survived in this cruel galaxy."

"The wars and conflicts, the loss of life must have been unimaginable." the Huntsman said with a sympathetic voice.

But the Chaplain did not mind with that, his voice grew proudful "Indeed it have, but humanity continues to live on. We will not stop until all xenos and heretics alike purged from the face of existence."

"You do not seem to welcome other races much." the Doctor stated, trying to hide his discomfort at such a statement.

And then, Julius, who is standing at the other side of the table, spook up "Trusting the xenos could only lead to damnation, Doctor. Faunus, abhumans, and their matters, we do not care but the xenos, they're another story. I have served in the Deathwatch too long to know what is in the mind of that filth."

"Deathwatch? Is this another organization in your 'Imperium'? What do you mean when you 'served' them, Mr Arc?" Oobleck raised a curious eyebrow.

"I will not answer .Those are the classified information that I swore to keep hidden under the Apocryphon Oath." the Dark Angels replied firmly.

"Then I will not ask anymore." the man then turned his gaze to the Ultramarine "Mister Maximus, the files tell me that each of you come from different 'world', can you provide my the history of this 'Macragge'."

"Indeed, I can, Doctor. An Astartes is a warrior and a scholar." the Ultramarine smiled

Oobleck is a man of learning and his passion to study other worlds is admirable to Tiberius and Hijikata. Scholars are not rare in the Imperium but most have been twisted by the Ecclesiarch in some ways, seeing a man like Oobleck is refreshing for the Astartes. The man did not stop for a single minute, he seeked to understand more of the Imperium and time passed fast. It is almost an hour and broken moon has reached the top of the old window.

"Thank you, Astartes, the historical knowledge that you provide me is fascinating and exotic at the same time." Oobleck said before look at the watch on his wrist "But it's seems we have ran out of times, I must conclude this conversation today. But I do hope we can have another one in the future."

"We shall see about that, Doctor." Tiberius said

Both of the teachers stood up from their seat and walk out as Port waved back "I wish your lads best of luck."

"To you as well, Huntsman." the Salamanders nodded.

**[XXXX]**

**Tomorrow Morning - JNPR room - 8:55 AM**

Waking up at 6:00 AM, Pyrrha had spent her entire morning in jogging and practicing to keep her body in shape. In fact, besides team RWBY and few others team, many students, including the boys, that the redhead spotted did not have much impressive physique. With her teammates, Ren and Nora, who proved to be much more powerful than other students, especially with the boy leveled-headed and the girl incredible strength that could easily rival Yang.

Pyrrha, for a second, truly wondered what beneath the helmet and armor of the Space Marine. They spoke with a strange accent, not include the speaking manners, wore thick armor and have abnormal height. They said that they look like 'humans' but how much 'human' they will look like is the real question here.

Now walked out of the bath, the redhead turned to her teammates, with Ren is sitting at the edge of his bed, placed next to him is a bunch of tools such as screw and wrench. On his lap is both Scroll, belonging to him and Nora, who just jumped down from her bed.

"Oooh! Working on something again." Nora hopped toward Ren's station, peering over his shoulder. "Ahh… you're doing confusing stuff."

"That confusing stuff is why our scroll working at it is." the boy sigh "And don't touch Magnhild. I need to make some adjustment since the encounter with the Deathstalker."

Pyrrha smiled as she saw her teammates talked among themselves. Even without the team leader, it's still the first day, everything should come together in due time.

Suddenly, the loud voice of Weiss could be heard from across the hallway "It's 8:55, you dunce! We're late for class!"

"_Class?_" Pyrrha thoughts, there is no class today, messages had been sent to all students Scrolls.

And so, three members of team JNPR open their door, to see team RWBY, all are in their own uniforms, is hastily run out.

Ruby was the first one to run out first, and activated her Semblance,

To class-ow!"

the girl rushed forward, only to smack into a ceramite wall.

The young reaper falls down with her butt, she rubbed her head while grumbled.

"Hey, what gives?!" the girl look, her expression switched to surprise "Hijikata!"

"Greetings, Ruby." the Blood Angel greeted "And all of you as well."

"Angel Boy, what are you doing here?" Yang asked, catching up behind her sister.

"I am here to inform you that there will be no class today. The Headmaster and others have decided to examine the Emerald Forest for any High-Class Grimm. I believed he already informed all of you through your personal devices."

"So … we free today?" the blonde girl blinked.

"Correct."

Both sisters jump up, high fiving each other "Woohoo! No class today!"

**[XXXX]**

**RWBY room - 9:30 AM**

Team RWBY just finished their breakfast, and now, both girls are having an intense argument while walking down the hallway, back to their room.

"Yang, ditch that Lava Lamp, it isn't going to work." Weiss frowned "It taking up too much space."

"No!" the brawler answered firmly " the Lava Lamp is cool. You know how much it cost when I bought it?"

Weiss gritted her teeth "Dammit Yang, we have an agreement on this-"

"_You_ agreed with it, not me, Ice-Queen." Yang interrupted.

Out of nowhere, Nora's voice called out "Hey guys!"

Turned around, the girls saw team JNPR, without the J, of course.

"Oh, what's up, Cereal Girl?" Yang greeted.

"Hello!" Pyrrha greeted back but before she can say anything else, her eccentric teammate rejoined the conversation "Did anyone see our Fearless Leader?"

Team RWBY give each other a look before all shake their head.

" Are you guys gonna get some breakfast, it's near lunch already?" Weiss asked.

"We already have. Few hours ago." the only male in the team responded.

"Whoa, That's early?!" Yang said, seemingly surprise.

"Nora insisted that there will be pancakes in the Dining Hall." Ren glanced at his orange haired companion.

"Where's Ruby?" the redhead inquired.

"Don't know." Yang shrugged. "She already left us when we just finish breakfast. She said something about the forge."

"The forge?" Pyrrha quirked "I don't think we have a forge here."

Again, another voice spoke up "Actually, we have, Miss Nikos."

The source of the voice revealed to be the old Headmaster himself, who just walked out from the hallway corner.

"Professor Ozpin." Pyrrha greeted.

"Morning sir." Weiss politely bowed.

"Morning to you as well, Miss Schnee, Miss Nikos." the old Headmaster slightly nodded "Our forge master retired just last year. Now her room has been reused by the Astartes as their chamber."

"Those guys?" the blonde Huntress-in-training blinked "They don't look like blacksmiths much to me."

"Appearance can be very deceiving, Miss Xiao Long." a small smile appear on Ozpin face.

Turn back to her teammates, Yang asked "Well, I'm really curious what the aliens got in there. Anyone want to check with me?"

"I'm in." Weiss answered.

**[XXXX]**

**Beacon Academy - The Great Hall Chamber**

Sitting in the Great Hall of the Astartes are two familiar figures, one is the young Rose and the other Son of Sanguinius. The girl, with all of her enthusiasm and love for weapons, is staring at a massive sword that almost as big as her Crescent Rose. The sword has wing-like designs for the handle with red painted blade and unknown Latin words carved into it. In the middle of the handle, there is a beautiful red gem. The handle itself is as big as young Rose's entire hand.

"That's a beautiful sword. Hmm, the blade is a little dull." Ruby commented "I see in the Initiations, the way you cut down the Grimm, it's like your sword went through their armor. It's because of the materials?"

"Not quite." the former Lamenters shook his head "This is Glaive Encarmine, a Master-Crafted Power Sword. It's a weapon that all Sanguinary Guard carry. All Power Weapons work on the same principle, Ruby. They may seem average to normal eyes, but their true power lies in ..."

Raising his sword up ,activating it. In the next second, Ruby could literally see a lightning field surrounded the blade, accompany with strange humming sound.

"Ooh! What is that? Is that Lightning Dust?" the girl inquired with enthusiasm.

"No, this is an electromagnetic force field. It assist us in bypass through any material, no matter the density. All Power Weapons have the ability to release them, one way or another. Brother Jarl's Power Fist is another example." he explained.

"Hmm. So this force field, it reacts to other material by breaking the weak bonds holding molecules together; which is how it can basically cut through anything, right?" the hooded girl said sagely.

"That is correct, Ruby." the Space Marine nodded, deactivated the power field on the sword.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" the young reaper chirped "I always thought that stuff is only in my superhero comics."

"It's an advanced piece of technology, there are few of us that have the right to hold them."

After a few seconds of silence passed, the girl asked another question, "Hang on, if this is a force field, then where do you get the power supply? To generate such energy, I guess you're going to need a powerful power source."

"Again, a correct guess, Ruby." the Blood Angels nodded as he pulled out a small hand-size disc from his belt. With a press on the button, the hologram of a Power Sword displayed from the device with an "Oooh!" from young Rose.

"For humans, there is a battery housed within the weapon itself . These battery can be recharged outside of combat." Hijikata explained, pointing at his back "However, with the Adeptus Astartes, our backpack is a fusion power generator and it's connects with our weapon. With it, our weapon can function indefinitely, in theory at least."

"What is fusion power?" Ruby tilted her head.

"A type of energy use within the Imperium. It's also called Nuclear Power. Through Atomic fission, the Nuclear Power can provide any machines a large amount of energy that could last for centuries."

"Awsome! Where can I get some?" Ruby asked in an amaze manner.

The red Astartes let out a chuckle before replying "Nuclear Power is not easy to harvest, Ruby. It's not physical matter and extremely dangerous. Without proper protection, death will become much worse than a Plasma Gun explode in your face. Remant's technology have yet to achieve the levels of Nuclear and I pray that it never will."

"Ahhh." the young girl whined before divert her gaze to _Requiem_ "So what about your chainsaw sword?"

"It's called chainsword." the Blood Angels corrected "This weapon is not Power Weapon, but underestimating them is a major mistake."

The Astartes pick up his massive chainsword, and placed it on his lap. With a closer look, Ruby could see the handle much resembled some sort of motor engines with jewels place on the blade and the word 'Requiem' carved on the red blade mixed with gold. She also spotted dozens of small black razor teeth around the blade edge.

"These are monomolecular-edged. They can cut through most organic matters with ease. A perfect tool to kill the Enemies of Man." the Sanguinary Guard said, emphasizing by pointing at the sharp teeth.

"Whoa, scary and awesome at the same time." the girl commented.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out from the doorway "I see you having some good times, sis."

Ruby turned around, to see her teams is standing at the doorway with her sister is leaning on the door.

"Yang!" the reaper rushed forward, leaving a trail of roses.

"Ohmygod!Yougottacheckhissword,theyhaveforcefieldswordandchainsword,Yang,thatisso-"

"Calm down, sis." Yang pulled out a small cookie jar from her pocket "Have some cookies."

"Yay! Cookies!" young Rose beamed.

While Ruby is busy eating her cookies, team RWBY decide to look around the Astartes Great Hall, examine every corner.

"Nice room. Bigger than ours for sure."

"I will take that as a compliment, Huntress Xiao Long." Hijikata said.

"So what with the banners and knightly stuffs? This looks like one of those old movies I watch." Yang questioned.

"I have to agree, these designs seem very archaics. There still some like this in Remnant, but rarely seen, beside the museum of course." Weiss added in.

Suddenly, a voice answered at the doorway "We are warriors, scholars and artists at the same time, Lady Schnee."

The girls look back to the doorway, to see a certain white Space Marine with his trusty axe and a Stalker Bolter on his hip. His armor look different than other Astartes, with multiple layers of armor plates on the pauldrons and skirt, include four strange tendrils-like arms behind his back. Standing next to him is Tiberius.

"Whoa! Who are you?!" the blonde girl was almost startled by the Techmarine arrival.

"I'm Techmarine of the White Scars, Khaisen Khan." he replied calmly.

"Are those … arms on your back?" Yang asked, slightly feel uncomfortable from such things.

"These are Mechadendrite. My extra limbs, a powerful tool that represent the technological power of the Omnissiah."

"I-Is that put on your armor?" Weiss was hesitated to ask.

"No, it's an implant in my spinal cord. The Machine Spirit and I have become one."

"Okayyy….?" the blonde girl trailed off, clearly doesn't understand the Astartes language. She need to find something else to get off this awkward situation. Her eyes dart to the Emperor's statue that placed behind the pulpit, which stick to the wall. "Hey, that's a pretty cool statue! Who is that?"

"The Emperor of Mankind, Master of Humanity and the true protector of the Galaxy. His wisdom and strength have no limit. He is the shield that has protected Mankind for millennial. No xenos or heretics can escape his wrath. He is the greatest among the human race." Tiberius said.

"Sound like a swell guy." Yang commented.

"How did you bring a statue with such size into the room?" Weiss inquired in an amaze manner "The hallway could barely fit into it."

"With sufficient time, faith and effort, everything can be a success, Huntress Schnee." the Techmarine spoke.

"That doesn't answer my question." the white haired girl huffed.

"The White Scar does speak in a puzzled manner sometimes, Lady Schnee." Tiberius answered "For your question, we did not bring, we built it."

"Build?" Weiss blinked "You mean in here?"

"That is correct." he nodded.

"But how? A room is one thing but a statue this size? That gonna take months." the Schnee was baffled.

The Ultramarine said back."It's best if you ask the Techmarine yourself."

Weiss gaze at the Techmarine, feeling uneasy and nervous to approach this strange figure. She already question herself about the creepy mechanical arms that seemingly had a mind of its own.

"You know what, I give up." the white-haired girl sighed "I'm not gonna ask anymore."

"That perhaps for the best."

After a few more minutes of messing around, Hijikata spotted a particular expression on the blonde-haired girl.

"Is there something you seeking, Huntress Xiao Long?"

"Uh, yeah, where is the Big Guy and Sir Green Knight? And mister Black Beaked too."

"They're at the Amphitheater. Honing their skills and strength." Tiberius replied on the other side of the room.

"Great! I'm gonna see them, I want to try something." a smug grin appeared on Yang face

However, the Blood Angels knew too well about the girl's intention "If your idea is defeat them, Huntress Xiao Long, I suggest you give up now."

"Pfft, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Yang rolled her eyes as she flexed her right arm, displayed her bicep, emphasize her next sentence. "I'm more than just look pretty, you know that right?"

"That is something that I will not deny but an Adeptus Astartes are not like these 'Grimm'. Underestimate us and the consequences will be severe." he stated, seriousness is in his tone that no one can miss.

"Chill, just a friendly spar. No one gonna get hurt." the girl confident still remained strong "Well, maybe not bad anyway."

The Astartes sigh beneath his helmet "Very well, but you have been warned."

**[XXXX]**

**The Amphitheater**

Team RWBY had reached the Amphitheater, while Yangs excitement to fight against the superhuman warriors was barely being contained her sister had a different opinion in this issue.

"Uh, Yang… I don't know if this is a good idea." Ruby spoke with concerns.

"Fighting the alien or fighting without the teacher supervising." Weiss asked mockingly.

"Um … both?"

" Relax, sis, it just a spar." the brawler said dismissively.

The sound of steel clashing onto steel echoed across the hallway, the ground vibrated from the sheer force of the blows, and everyone had not even reach the door yet. The sound of steel clashed could be heard a few more times before stopping. As team RWBY looked into the Amphitheater, they saw the Space Wolf and the Raven Guard standing in the middle of the ring, their weapons still in their hands, it seemed they just finished their practice. Standing next to the highest seat of the room is the Chaplain and the Company Champion, observing their brethrens practice.

"Well fought, brother." Jarl said

"To you as well." Kardoron replied.

"Hey guys!" the blonde called.

"Huntress Xiao Long, what brings you here?" the Raven Guard asked as he walked up to them.

"You know." Yang said with a smirk. "Those moves at the Initiation, that was pretty impressive. But can you use them on something others than Grimm."

"You seek to challenge me." the Raven Guard stated, noticing the girl eyes is solely focus at him.

"Unless you guys chicken out , Black Beaked." the blonde haired girl provoked..

However, the black Astartes replied calmly as he dropped the Jump-Pack onto the ground. "Very well, I hope you prepared for what will come next, Huntress Xiao Long."

Both combatants approached the fight ring while the rest find seats to watch the fight. Ruby is currently the only person who super worry for her Astartes, on the other hand, is very curious about Yang Xiao Long true capability.

"This is a bad idea." Weiss commented.

"I concur." Blake nodded.

Both fighters, after a few minutes of preparing, were now in the ring. Yang iconic gauntlets, Ember Celica, extended out, switching to it battle form. The blonde Huntress is in her signature boxing stance. The Raven Guard also in his battle stance, holding both of his Twin Power Sword _Shadow Vengeance_, but without the Power Field on. The air was tense for a short moment as both of them observed each other, waiting for something.

Yang was the first one to go, she leapt into the air and punching the air in front of her. But like every weapon on Remnant, each punch delivered a salvo of shotgun shells into the Astartes. Nonetheless, the Dust rounds bounce off Kardoron Power Armor like rain.

Still in the air, Yang raised her fist up, ready for a devastating blow. But the moment her body 'descended' from the air. Kardoron simply stepped back, avoiding the strike. But that was just the start. Yang burst forward like a speeding bullet, her fists ready once again. When the distance between both of them was less than three meters, the blonde Huntress delivered a straight punch.

However, the Veteran Sergeant sidestepped the attack before blocking a second punch with his sword. Yang delivered few more punches, aiming for the Astartes helmet and chest, yet all of her blows was blocked. The Space Marine superhuman brain perceived her strike in slow motion. Her attacks patterns was easy to predict and relyed too much on punching. Nonetheless, the girl still keep going. She delivered a sweeping kick but the moment her feet impact Kardoron metal chest, it was bounce off like her bullets.

Yang lost her balanced for a second and in that second, the Son of Corvus thrust both of his swords forward, right into the girl's chest. This send her body back a few meters. Yet she still stood strong.

Meanwhile, Ruby and her the rest of her team continued to observe the match, rarely blinking their eyes. Perhaps for the first time Ruby was seeing the image of her sister, struggled against the Adeptus Astartes in a fight, where she was supposed to be the best at everthing. Ruby Rose still remembered many nights where Yang return to home, with blood on her fists, mostly from beating the boys when she hung out at the local club. Also deep down, both Ruby and her dad knew that Yang was never a person that good at making decisions in any regard and she always sees her power as the only pride she has. And currently, the Raven Guard was damaging that pride.

"You seemed surprised, Huntress Rose." the Chaplain stated.

"Y-Yeah, this is the first time I see Yang losing in the strength department. Back in Patch, she has always been the strongest, like our dad. None of the boys could beat her." Ruby replied.

"Huntress Xiao Long might is mostly impressive. But to face the horrors of the stars, an Astartes body and mind has been forged to a level that is beyond physics. Our physical power only increase with our experience and age. There are few that could match our strength. Huntress Xiao Long will need to rely on other aspects than brute force solely if she seeks to best us."

"W-Well, hitting things has always been Yang things, she never good at planning stuff."

"Then she will surely lose." the Salamanders said bluntly.

Back to the fight, Yang charged again. The girl is persistent, he will give her that. Kardoron quickly halted a right hook from the blonde brawler. He retaliated with a horizontal slash, which Yang ducked underneath. The girl then delivered a knee kick to the Astartes chest, but got blocked. Yet, he was caught off guard and an uppercut slammed into his beak helmet, staggered him.

Taking this chance, Yang deliver a back spin kick right, aiming for Kardoron helmet again. But only to get caught, and with a single twist, the girl entire body spins like a top. The Veteran Sergeant throwing his opponent back at her original position. Nonetheless, the young Huntress-in-training caught herself before she met the ground.

Yang rushed up again, shooting out another shotgun blast at point blank. But like the last time, the Space Marine only let out an annoying grunt as he rammed both swords onto the girl. Yet, her agility help her dodge the attack, barely at least. Her right fist slammed into Kardoron upper chest followed her left fist into the left side of the Astartes helm, stunning him for a second.

In that single second, the girl deliver another kick in full circle right into the Raven Guard stomach, followed by a short barrage of punches into the chest. This caused the Space Marine to stumble back, with his massive body fall into the ground.

Yang let out a grin, about to say something but no words could come out from her. The Space Marine rose back in the next millisecond, his armored fist landing uppercut her gut, followed by a right hook onto the cheek and finish with the knee meet the chest. Yang almost throw up there, but her aura prevented it. The Son of Corvus smashed the sword's handle into Yang face before straight kick the girl back to the other side of the ring.

"Focus, Huntress Xiao Long. Do not rely only on your fists." the Raven Guard said.

"SHUT UP!" Yang screamed.

The blonde girl slammed her fists together, created a small shockwave around. Her eyes now turn red and her hair glowed. With a fierce look at the Space Marine, a mysterious half-red and half-yellow aura surrounded her body. The ground cracked beneath her.

Yang surged forward, her speed dramatically increase. It was fast, too fast for Kardoron superhuman brain to adjust. It only took less than 3 seconds, but it was enough for the girl fist to become a blur. It smashed right into the Astartes beak helmet. But the scariest thing is the Space Marine massive body was send backward like a Rhino hit him straight on. With a loud THUD and a medium-size crater, the Astartes now lies in the middle of it.

But one punch will not be enough to take down the Emperor's finest. The Raven Guard use both of his Power Swords to support himself. Kardoron stepped out to see his opponent still standing there, smile cockingly with her fist clenched hard. Nevertheless, the girl strength can put both Taurus and Belladonna to shame.

The girl jumped into the air, like before, with her fist seemingly engulfed by yellow flames. Kardoron raised both his swords up and formed an X formation. The moment his the metal met the flesh, another shockwave let out, ripped through the ground and caused the Astartes feet to sink into the ground, leaving another small-size crater under him. But this time, Kardoron was prepared.

The moment Yang landed back on the ground, the black Astartes charged forward, her eyes widened. Both swords swung ferociously at her, put the blonde-haired Huntress into a defensive stance with both arms put up, protect her face. But that will not stop the Marine in any way. He continued to deliver blow after blow into her upper torso and arms. But something is wrong here, he simply could not tell what that is. After a few more strikes, Kardoron performed a spin kick right into the girl's stomach.

Yang was sent back a couple of meters, but surprisingly, she did not show any signs of being damaged. She looked up as flames, now surround her glowing hair, along with her red eyes. Xiao Long ran forward, ready for another punch. But Kardoron could see her movement clearly this time. Her fist was aimed for his face, with the second one aim for his chest. The Raven Guard skillfully moved his body left and right, dodging the punches. But the young Huntress-in-training stamina was remarkable, she delivered more punches, with each one becoming faster and faster. But again, the Raven Guard successfully avoided all of them. this also put him in a position where his body could strike back.

After a few more punches, Kardoron found an opening and with a powerful knee kick right into Yangs gut, the Space Marine repayled with a short barrage of slashes and finish with another spin kick. But like a beast back from the dead, Yang Xiao Long did not stop, she immediately closed the distance again. He could see the fist clearly come at him, but his body was not fast enough in any manner. The only thing he could is raised his armored forearm up and block the hit. This resulted in another shockwave, which sent both combatants back.

Back to the audience, Weiss could only let out a sigh, realizing that the blonde Huntress had just let her anger take over again, like in the Initiation, while Blake continued to observe Kardoron fighting pattern but using her book as camouflage. The Space Marine, on the other hand, seems intrigued by the sudden release from Yang.

"I am detecting a large amount of energy release from Huntress Xiao Long body." Lo'kan said, then turned to Ruby "Is that her special skill?"

"You mean her Semblances? Yeah, it helped her getting stronger from every hit."

"A powerful one she has." Julius commented.

Back to the fight, Kardoron body was pushed back a few meters. The impact point on his forearm result in a powerful vibration. In fact, it was so strong and unexpected, the Raven Guard left hand unconsciously dropped one of his the Power Swords onto the ground. He did not foresee such force that could come from Yangs body. The girl was truly different than her peers, she had great potential as a fighter than any other Huntsman that the Astartes had slain. But something is out of his calculation here.

No time to think, the Son of Corvus switched to a more defensive stance. He held the blade back, his torso angled forwards with the other hand held up in a challenge. His dominant foot was positioned back. Yang glared at him and sprinted again, the girl fell straight into his trap.

The second that her fist thrust out, the Astartes immediately performed a disarm move. His armored elbow smash into her face. Yang aura had blocked that, and the girl throwing five rapid punches into the Astartes chest. Yet, the Astartes parried all of them with the sword's fuller. Kardoron then delivered another uppercut into Yang gut, followed by a palm strike straight to the face. But much to his surprise, Yang pressed her legs onto the ground, and remained on the same position. She thrust her fists forward and rapidly fired the remaining Dust shells in her gauntlets point blank at the Space Marine torso.

This did little damage but still caused him to stumble back a few feet and Yang immediately rushed forward, again. Her fist was close to his helmet, too close. But the Astartes inhuman reactions assisted him. He moved his head to the right, barely avoiding the punch. He replied with a hammer fist right onto the brawler shoulder before throwing her over the shoulder, onto the other side of the ring. Yet, the girl quickly use the momentum to spin around and attempting to punch right into the Space Marine stomach. In the next moment, both fighters fists meet each other, created another powerful shockwave, send both of them back.

The Raven Guard pressed his legs harder onto the ground. The floor immediately cracked under the Astartes weight. Fortunately, his body stop skidding, but not so much for Yang, who almost slammed into the wall. Kardoron then look at his opponent, his mind realize something.

"_Her speed and strength is increasing every minute. I need to end this now._"

One more time, Yang ran straight at her opponent. She delivered another straight punch but this time, the Raven Guard easily caught her fist and twisted it down, disabled her. He performed another knee kick right in the girl chest, followed by a pommel strike with the sword then end with a palm strike. The blonde brawler body flew back a few meters, yet she still did not fall to the ground.

Her body was glowing even brighter than the last time, she leapt up, even higher than the last time, shooting out three more shotgun blasts, which prove to be ineffective, before ramming her fist down. But with centuries of combat, Kardoron twisted his upper torso at 90 degrees and use his left hand to grab the girl by the throat. With another display of superhuman strength the Raven Guard slammed the blonde girl onto the ground. He lifted her up and do it again. The action was repeated three more times.

Yang, mustered all her strength kicked the Astartes right in the face to break free from his grip. But Son of Corvus fingers became tighter on her neck, choking the life out of her. The pressure of his armored fingers already break through her aura. Realizing that the girl may suffer serious injury, Kardoron hurled Yang to the opposite direction. Her body landed onto the floor, created another small-size crater. However, like the last time, Yang successfully prevented from falling.

Nonetheless, deciding to end this fight, Kardoron move his right leg up and slightly benched his body forward. Now holding this sword with both of his hands, the Space Marine placed most of his weight onto the ground by control his superhuman muscles. The weak floor started to formed a spider web-like cracks under his feet and quickly spreading outwords. In the next seconds, the Raven Guard launched forward, faster than a Beowolf. Even the Huntresses-in-training could barely catch up his movement. His arms turned into a blur as he swung his sword.

Yang Xiao Long could only raised both her hands up, hopefully block the attacks but that prove to be a mistake. The Veteran Sergeant did not aim only for the face or chest, he aimed for every open part of the brawler body. From the hip to the legs to the shoulders, his sword did not miss a part. His strikes became faster and faster and more force was put into it. But the Son of Corvus knew that he is pushing his superhuman body to it limits. In the span of five seconds or less, the Space Marine had delivered dozens of hits. Yang aura was trying to heal any injuries on her body.

Soon, the girl aura reached red and the Astartes instantly grab his opponent by the collar. With his transhuman strength, Kardoron easily threw the girl across the stage like a tennis ball. Yang body smashed into the wall with a THUD. The blonde-haired girl aura levels was now at 10 percent, she lost.

Yang Xiao Long feel her body almost give up for a few seconds there. Usually when her Semblance activated, her enemy had no chance of winning. But this is not the case, no one expects a goddamn choke! Beside that, the girl never expect the sheer force on those fingers, which somehow bypassed her aura like it was not even there. That was not a fun fight after all.

Yang groaned, her body shakingly get up. The sound of metal footsteps attract her eyes. She looked up to see a hand, helping her get up. The Raven Guard is a warrior after all, not a brute like his predecessor Thunder Warrior. Honors could be seen as one of the basic core in an Astartes, perhaps so.

" Let this be a lesson, Huntress Xiao Long." Kardoron said emotionless.

"Damn, you're strong!" Yang exclaimed "Are all of you guys have this crazy kind of strength?"

"Our Raven Guard could be considered the weakest among all Astartes Chapter. Direct combat was never our forte."

"You seems fighting pretty good to me."

"That cannot be said the same to the Enemies of Men." he shook his head.

Young Xiao Long about the responded but Ruby voice called out from above.

"Yang!"

The blonde Huntress turned around and see her sister is rushing down from the stairs, with the rest of team RWBY follows as well as the Astartes "I told you this is a bad idea!"

"Relax, sis, beside some bruises, I'm totally fine." the blonde brawler waved off.

"Interesting Semblance you carry, Yang. I can see you have powerful _Fengr_." Jarl complimented, walked up behind Ruby.

"Thanks for the compliment, Big Guy. Whatever the last word means." the girl rubbed the back of her head.

"It mean the wolf within. You have the spirit of a wolf, a powerful one in fact."

Yang was about to respond to that but the Chaplin spoke up, his fingers still on his vox.

"Brother, the Captain has summon us. It's time for us to leave."

"Very well." the Raven Guard nodded as he and his brothers step out of the Amphitheater "We shall see you tomorrow, Huntress."

Ruby waved back "See ya."

There was a moment of silence in the room, until Yang commented on the previous fight

"Those are guys are good, really good."

"And you're being reckless, Xiao Long. The Astartes was right, you attacked without any preparation." the young Schnee scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah. _Chill_ down, Ice-Queen."

"Yang, that's a terrible pun." Ruby deadpanned.

"Jeeze, tough crowd." the blonde girl rolled her eyes.

**[XXXX]**

Pyrrha open the door the Astartes Great Hall and there is no one beside Julius sitting on one of the chairs, cleaning his Frost Blade _Crocea Mors_, and the Salamanders Chaplain on the opposite corner, busy reading a book.

"Jaune!" she addressed.

The green Astartes look up, a curious look behind his helmet "Is there something you required, Lady Nikos?"

"Please, call me Pyrrha." Pyrrha said friendly " And yes, there is something I want to ask."

"Then what it is?"

"I hope you can spar with me tomorrow, after class." the redhead asked nervously "If you don't mind, I mean."

There is a moment of silence between both of them, Julius then roose up to his full height, easily dwarfing the girl before responding.

"Very well. If you wish, I shall fight with you."

"Really?!" the redhead beamed "Thank you!"

With that, she left the room, gestured at the hallway.

"I better go back to check on Nora and Ren, they're still waiting for me."

The green Astartes simply nodded in acknowledgment before turning around and walking away.


	7. The Advice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warhammer 40k series or RWBY series. Warhammer 40k own by Games Workshop and RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth.

_ My Apology for the delayed, my laptop just got broke down for the past few weeks and it took a while for me to put everything together. But I assure that the next chapter would be released much sooner. _

_Again, my thanks to my beta reader __**thefoolswriter.**_

* * *

**Thought of the day**

"There is talk of the failure of socialism, and where is the success of capitalism in Africa, Asia, and in Latin America?" - Fidel Castro.

* * *

**The Advice**

**Remnant -** **Somewhere in Mistral**

Mistral was one of the four kingdoms of Remnant, located on Anima, the most far eastern continent of the world. Like the rest of the kingdoms, it is governed by a ruling council. Also on the same continent was Mistral that controlled the most territory out of all the four Kingdoms, each one encompassed a wide range of ecosystems and many diverse cultures.

Yet, most well-known cities and towns were built on cliffs, that was surrounded by old jungles and dangerous Grimm. Its scenery was breathtaking and not many travelers had a chance to look at it before being killed by Grimm. Speaking of the creatures of darkness, their numbers were lower than in Vale, however their diversity and lethality made up for it which made Mistral one of the most dangerous places for explorations.

But for all of its beauty, Mistral suffered from many difficulties, including massive and rapid Grimm attacks on isolated villages and towns. The council and even Atlas had no time to handle the problem for there is too much on their plates currently. Still, Ironwood could still send some military personnel to assist in small skirmishes against the Grimm. Because of this, if one saw a ruined town, he would not be surprised at all.

Standing somewhere on an abandoned town, two armored figures stood next to the fountain in the center of the town. This town name had been lost in time and the people have evacuated long before the Grimm arrived. It's been years since this town saw any sign of a living being beside a few Grimm dozen patrolling its streets. The corpses of any victims had already became one with the earth.

Yet right now, there was no Grimm in the town, not anymore. Their bodies were littered across the street, slowly disappearing into the air. The buildings around the fountains were damaged pockmarked by fist sized holes while the pavements were torn apart by heavy boot prints and craters . The only thing that could be heard was the sound of steel meeting bricks, smashing into each other as the last Grimm crushed under the Astartes feet.

The first Traitor Marines wore Mark VIII 'Errant' Armor, a trophy that had been looted from an Imperial Fist, the once noble Astartes armor had been mutated by the demonic power running through his flesh. A massive demonic face could be seen on his entire chest as well as his left shoulder. its helmet, also Mark VIII, had been bent and twisted. Sharp teeth had replaced the faceplate, half-revealing the wearers mouth, along with three long horns on its forehead and both sides of the helmet. Behind its back, mutated black wings ripped through the armor, serving as extra arms in combat. Hang on its belt are three skulls with multiple carves in shapes and forms. The wearers entire armor is painted in pure black with the Black Legion symbol painted on the other should and on the left knee cap. Hanging next to the wearers belt is a long black sword, a dangerous demonic weapon that he had carried for ten millennial.

The second one, slightly taller than his companion, clad in an old dark-blue Mark V 'Heresy' pattern Armor. The symbol of the Night Lord Legion, the butchers of Astartes and sons of Korand Kurze, held proudly on his right shoulder and his chest. On the other side of the shoulder is a piece of human flesh stitched on, a display of terror. The armor itself was old, too old to function efficiently. One could even see some pieces of the once might Power Armor falling apart on the shoulder and the abdomen. Yet, the Night Lord never needed a good armor to strike fear into their enemy, only cruelty. Attached on his right hip is a Bolt Pistol,of unknown pattern with multiple customizations. He is holding a Chain Glaive, also known as Chain Halberd. Unlike his companion, the Night Lords did not wearing any helmet. His face is pale as a Raven Guard and his face covered in too many scars to count with no hair. Shark-like teeth could be seen from his mouth and his eyes is black as the void. If anyone looked into them, they will not see a Space Marine, only a killer.

Both traitorous Astartes walked through the Grimm corpses and reached the edge of the town, looking at the horizon as the night began to fade. The Son of Konrad knelt down, on his hand is a special pattern Auspex, with purpose to test a planet gravity and mineral composition and density. The process took a few minutes.

"Weak gravity, mineral density and composition is below standard." the Night Lords spoke in an almost monotonous voice "What sort of world is this? I'm surprised that this rock does not collapse in on itself already."

There was no response, the dark-blue Space Marine turned to his companion. He was standing there, staring at the sky and the mountains, his eyes focusing solely on the Sun that started to rise from the horizon. After a short moment, he responded.

"Hmm, it's rare to see such scenery, it's a shame to destroy such beauty in this forsaken galaxy."

The Night Lords face turned into a scowl. He hates weakness, and this Black Legion is clearly displaying it.

"You have become soft, Scaevolla. While I do not care about your 'passion' for such trivial things, do not let this weakness compromised the mission."

The Black Legionary did not even look back, he replied in a venomous tone "I know what my task is, Night Lord. And I recommend you should focus on your task."

Talos, named after the infamous Sergeant of the 1st Claw Of the 10th Company Talos Valcoran, did not retort. His eyes stared at Scaevolla for a short moment before standing up and walking away. Yet, the Night Lords still turned his head, give his companion one last glare.

The Black Legion Astartes continued to gaze at the scenery. It brought peace to his mind but at the same time, many regrets. Perhaps his greatest was turning his back on mankind and the Emperor. Even after thousand years, Aleph words still linger in his mind but not as a reminder but haunting words. He still remembers their conversation like yesterday.

"_All the glory we fought for, my brother, gone to dust."_

"_It was not our glory, brother, The glory was the Emperor's."_

He clenched his fist tightly. He wanted to find an honorable death. He wanted to escape this torment forever. He wanted to escape the Dark Gods and their trickery. He wanted to be done and right his mistakes. But it was too late for him. But there is still some hope in his mind. A small and weak hope but nonetheless, it's still hope.

**[XXXX]**

**RWBY room **

Another morning, another day. It's been almost a week since the Initiation and it seemed finally ready for the students tomorrow. While Ozpin did consider for the class to open sooner, Headmistress Glynda disagreed. She feared that the remaining of the High-Class Grimm were still around the forest and the last few days had really been hectic. More than a dozens of Grimm nests had been found and destroyed, with the Astartes help of course.

Currently, team RWBY was hanging out in their room while Blake decided to visit the library, seemingly trying to avoid the Space Marines for the past few days. Again, Ruby was exciting to talk with aliens about thaer weapons. The Blood Angels had suggested the girl to talk with the Techmarine to understand more about weapons of the Imperium but the girl was creeped out by the mechanical arms for some reason.

Ruby was sitting at the edge of her bed, before jumping down on the ground while spinning her scythe, open displaying her incredible skill with the weapon.

"Mine called Crescent Rose." the reaper said, a wide smile on her face.

"A scythe." the Sanguinary Guard stated obviously "_Remind me of the Death Guard._"

"It's also a customizable high-caliber sniper rifle." she added in.

Hijikata, who had sat down for a while, decided to stand up and take a look at the weapon.

"May I?"

The girl was hesitant at first, but she remembered how much she asked the Astartes of his weapon, so it's time she return the favor. The red Space Marine held the scythe up with ease. Long melee weapons was never his forte, it belonged to the Raven Guard.

"2.1 meters height, 1.3 meters width. This weapon is only a portion of it 'original' weight, the materials is the main contributor to this. The blade is made of adamantium, the rest is created by high-class Titanium and coat in anti-corrosion paint." he said with an almost monotone voice.

Young Rose eyes widened "Whoa?! You can tell by first look?"

The Astartes gently tapped the index finger on his helm side. " One of the functions in my helmet is a scanner, assisting me in analyses my enemies, weaponry are not an exception."

"Cool" is Ruby only word.

"This is an interesting weapon." he commented "Too extravagant and unessential complex, but interesting nonetheless."

After returning the scythe back, Ruby eyes were suddenly glued to the firearm attached on Hijikata belt.

"So … can I take a look of your gun?" Ruby asked timidly.

The former Lamenters glanced at his Bolter pistol for a second there before handing it the young girl. Surprisingly, while the little reaper had a difficult time holding it by herself, she quickly poured some Aura into her body, giving her enough strength to hold the gun.

In Ruby perspective, she was fascinated by the mere appearance of the weapon, it was nothing like she has ever seen. Most weapons in Remnant had the transform mechanism, applied in one way or another. Additionally, all of them usually had an elegant form, reflecting their user. But right now, before Ruby eyes, is a massive boxy pistol-like firearm that almost as big as a normal assault rifle. There were decorations, heraldrys on the weapon sides but the gun itself seems too … simple and primitive. But after the Initiation, this 'primitive' firearm had the power to blast a Beowolves head clean off with a single shot and able to penetrate multiple layers of stone with ease. From Ruby guess, the Astartes preferred practicality more than beauty.

"This pistol has a very beautiful designs." the young leader commented as she stared at the gun barrel. "And the caliber is even bigger than Crescent Rose."

Ruby turned to Hijikata as she placed the massive pistol on the table."So how does your gun work? And does it have a name? "

"It does, it's called _Crimson._" the Astartes nodded as he explained "It is a relic, of scientific achievements from the past that has been lost to centuries of war. It's a Phobos Pattern Bolt Pistol. This firearm does not share the same properties of the standard design, but it functions is the same basic principle as other Bolt weapons. It's relies on a long stroke gas operated systems. With this system, a Bolter can eject used cartridges effectively and reliably. When receiving the holy order from an Astartes, the Bolter will propel the shell out of the chamber at a significant muzzle velocity. The rest depends on the warhead."

The Blood Angels walked up to the desk and hold the Bolt pistol up as he continues to explain "Additionally, our weapon also have other features include a biometric sensor integrated into the weapon's grip that allows the Bolter to identify its user's genetic signature. It also possesses an integral targeter that links with the Space Marine's auto-senses for enhanced accuracy."

The young Huntress-in-training take the knowledges in stride. A wide smile appear on her face again.

"Whoa! That sounds like one of those old sci-fi comics."

Responding with a small smile under his helmet, the Son of Sanguinius continued to explain

"As I have stated, the Bolter is a holy instrument that will deliver the Bolt round to the Enemies of Men, and an Astartes have various types to perform that."

"So you have specialized versions of bullets as well?" Ruby blinked.

The red caped girl then pulled out some unknown bullet cases from her belt before placing it on the table. Each of them have an pencil-like shape with extreme pointed tip, much sharper than a usual Bolt Round.

"This is the standard Dust Round. Usually it's only , but mine is 50. Caliber."

"Interesting." the Astartes muttered under his helmet as he held one the bullet near his lens "Blank case, only fill with Dust powder."

The young girl did not stop there, she pulled more strange bullets from her belt. The first one she held up is a similar appearance with the normal one, yet the tip of the cartridge is glowing with a dim red light.

"These are Fire Dust Bullet, they will burn the Grimm upon contact."

Young Rose pulled out another cartridge from her belt with similar shape but green light is coming out of the tip this time.

"These are Wind Dust Bullets, they're one of the most common Dust Bullet types, they increase penetration ."

The red Marine blinked, something is wrong in the explanations "I believed Wind Dust produced the flow of gas, not increase velocity."

"Well, yeah, you're right. But if only you use Dust crystal or powdered. Mine is in bullet form so the effect would be different."

"Remarkable." Hijikata commented.

Finally, Ruby placed the last type of Dust bullet from her belt and this one also had the similar body with only difference is light blue light from the pointy tip.

"And these are Ice Dust Bullet, they … well, freeze the Grimm. But Dad wouldn't allow me and Yang to use it, he said it's very expensive."

The Astartes placed the bullet down on the table as he turned back to Ruby "It seems Huntress Weiss relies much on these Ice Dust."

Ruby shrugged "Weiss? Yeah, she's rich."

"So I have heard." the Astartes said.

An awkward silence quickly thickened the air so the Young Huntress-in-training tried to break the ice.

"So what about your?"

Hijikata lips curved into a small smile under his helmet. The Space Marine sat down on the floor as he takes out a Bolt Round from the magnetic belt. In Ruby eyes, it was massive, as big as a small cannon round. Strangely, the girl could see unknown words carved into the bullet and a symbol of a twin head eagle on the side. After the examination, Hijikata began to explain.

"This is a standard Bolt round, equivalent to your average Dust Bullet. It's filled with shrapnel, and an explosive charge, with purpose to penetrate and destroy target from the inside There are other specialised rounds dependanting on the situation. Astartes Bolters usually use .998 caliber, but with various variants, based on the weapon itself. Humans in the Imperium are also equipped with Bolters, but their version is .75 caliber. Some are even smaller such as .50 caliber."

The red Space Marine placed the Bolter Round in Rubys hand. The reaper could feel it, the weight of this mini rocket warhead on her palm and it almost as heavy as Crescent Rose.

"It's heavy." she commented.

"Indeed it is" the red Astartes nodded again, "It's a kinetic projectile with a complex structure after all."

"So how does it work?" Ruby asked curiously.

Hijikata bend his upper body down, closer to Ruby as he pointed at the Bolt Round bottom "It's relies on the Mass-reactive fuse, which will has timer to delay detonation upon impact until after the shot penetrates the target. There will be Main Explosive Charge at the core and the Diamonite tip will responsible for the penetration."

"What is Diamonite?" Ruby tilted her head.

"It's composite ceramic material that used commonly in the Imperium of Man, from weapons to armor. It's much more resilient and dense than steel and lead." the Astartes said.

"Cool." Ruby beamed "Where can I get some?"

"Remnant's technology has yet to achieve the level to produce these materials, Ruby." the former Lamenter shook his head.

"Awww." the young girl whined "So what about other version of your 'Bolt Rounds'?"

The Son of Sangunius take out another Bolter Round, this one look different than the first one. The tip of the projectile shaped similar to Ruby Dust bullet, and there are even strange green liquid that could be seen in the body. Additionally, the bullet itself radiated unknown emerald light, properly from the liquid.

"This is the Hellfire Round. It's specialize in dealing with organic matter. They work on the same basic principle of all Bolt Rounds, but the core and tip are replaced with a vial of mutagenic acid with thousands of needles that fire into the target upon the shattering of the vial, pumping the acid into the foe."

Hijikata placed the third Bolter Round on the table, this one bear a similar look compared to the first Round but also with some distinct features such as extreme temperature came from the shell, red painted pointy tip and elaborate decoration on the side. This one is slightly heavier in Ruby hand than the other two.

"And this is the Bloodshard Bolt Round, used exclusively by the Blood Angels. Each Bloodshard contains a payload of razor-filament that can shred most known forms of armour upon impact. These Bolt Rounds had been exclusive modified for my Bolt Pistol."

The young reaper quickly display her love for weapons at a great degree. Her fangirlig just reach it maximum level, but suddenly, something flash in Ruby mind.

"Wait, you said these Bolt Rounds are Mass-reactive fuse. So how the bullet know when to explode?"

"The Bolt Round will know. The Omnissiah and the Machine Spirit will guide it way till the detonations." the Astartes answered cryptically.

"Okayyyy?" the girl blinked, she hoped her ears didn't betray her for the answer seemed a little vague. So Ruby quickly changed to another topic "So how did you guys create more of these 'Bolt rounds'?"

Hijikata sighed "We don't. When we arrived to Remnant, the lack of necessary resources prevent us to do so. As such, the Techmarine has produced an alternative version of the Bolt Rounds, using Dust and available materials. It's not powerful as the Imperial counterparts but still effective nonetheless."

Ruby eyes widened up, she jumped up with excitement to see more weapons "You have more?!"

Meanwhile, Yang, Weiss and Tiberius was sitting on the other side of the room, near the bookshelf. They had listened to most of the conversation and both of the girls displayed some interest about the red clad armor Astartes.

"His understanding of weapons is impressive." the young Schnee pointed out.

"Yeah, never thought you guys to be weapons nerd." Yang grinned, her eyes still attend to her sister and the Blood Angels "You guys sure don't look like one. But Ruby seems really happy with Angel Boy over there."

"Brother Hijikata is an exception, such knowledge belongs to the Techmarines, he is not a normal Astartes. However, during his redemption crusade, the lack of specialist Astartes forced the Lamenters to provide more knowledge for each Battle-Brothers. It was their only choice at that time. " the Astartes Captain answered.

"Lamenters? I remember he said he is one the 'Blood Angels'." Weiss furrowed her eyebrows.

"He is currently serving in the Blood Angels, but his former serviced lies with the Lamenters."

"So he switch … Chapters?" Yang said raising her eyebrows.

"Not quite, when the Tyranids invaded Baal, the Blood Angels suffered heavy casualties and with the serious shortage of manpower, Lord Commander Dante has called to the successor Chapters, request them for any spare elite volunteers. Brother Hijikata is one of them." Tiberius explained "This strengthened the Blood Angels tremendously , especially with the arrival of the Primaris Marines to fill the roll of normal Battle Brothers."

"What are the Tyranids?" Weiss inquired.

"They're a xenos species with unknown origin, their soldiers are innumerable, and appear in all sizes and shapes." Tiberius replied, his face turned grim under his helmet.

"Jeeze, that sounds really like the Grimm." the blonde Huntress-in-training commented.

"But that is where the similarities end, these creatures are masters at the art of adaptation. During my services, I have witnessed them with nigh on invulnerable scales that could only be penetrated with Power Weapon. If one missed a single organism after a battle, the entire swarm would return, stronger than before." Tiberius said "Additionally, the Tyranids may behave like feral beast but underestimating them will lead to your downfall. They are controlled by a Hive Mind, and this Hive Mind responsible for every tactical decision of the Tyranids."

"So … do you have any pictures of these Tyranids?"

"A good question, Lady Xiao Long." the Ultramarines answered " Yes Indeed, I have."

The Ultramarines took out his hand-held holographic device. With a press on side of the machine, images of creatures, in all shapes and sizes appeared. Some were small, others were huge. Their appearance was disgusting, revealing their pink flesh and purple shells. Unlike the Grimm and their evil-like forms, These Tyranids', in both girls eyes, were strange in many ways. Their insect -like bodies and the pictures of these creatures, numbered in billions, fighting against the Space Marines. The Grimm, despite their savigness , was nothing like these xenos. Tiberius began to explain to the young Huntresses of these mysterious creatures, their origin and their army.

Mysterious as the Grimm themselves, these Tyranids hailed from the unknown space of the void. The stories from the Ultramarines, from what he had seen and fought made the girls shuddered. Massive Bio Ships that bent reality and physics to reach speed Faster-than-Light travel . Various Tyranids organisms and species that cold overwhelm a Guardsmen army or tear a Space Marines apart in a fight single handedly. Powerful adaptations that created abilities that assisted the Tyranids in fighting against their foe.

Weiss and Yang, realized that if the Grimm had any of these abilities, Remnant would already be long gone. They respected the Space Marines, yet feared him at the same time. Both young Huntresses know the price they paid when they signed up to be humanity protector. The loss and pain that they will suffer in their journey but to fight these Tyranids, these aliens that was only seen as one of many threats. What kind of soldiers like Tiberius needed to be to done this. The blonde brawler had already gave up on thinking about it.

"Great, as if the Grimm is not enough, now we have super-giant space bugs." she remarked.

"Fear not, Lady Xiao Long, the most recent Tyranid Hive Fleet, Leavithen, has been destroyed by the Blood Angels and their successor Chapters. The scattered remains fleets should not provide much of the troubles, in theory at least. No one has ever lived to tell the tale after all." Tiberius said.

"Whoa, thanks a lot!" the girl exclaimed sarcastically. "That sounds really assuring!"

Weiss then remembered what the Ultramarines Captain had spoken of before, "Tiberius, you mention of this 'redemption crusade'. Are these 'Lamenters' committed any crimes to your 'Imperium' ?"she asked

Tiberius turned his eyes back to the window, Weiss and Yang could sense the uncomfortable feeling he gave off "That is not for me to say perhaps it will be best if you ask brother Hijikata but i doubt he will speak of it."

**[XXXX]**

**The next Morning **

Inside the lecture hall, curved tables followed a stair pattern all facing the same direction. At the front, there was a large board with various drawing of different Grimm species. And standing there, Professor Port began his class for the new semester with his trusty blunderbuss hanging on top of the white board.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

Both teams RWBY and NPR were right on the front row . but already team RWBY and some of their friends had already got the feeling that how BORING this class would be.

While Port continued his lecture, the Astartes were sitting near the top row, where no students dared to approach them. The Space Marines, as warriors and learners, were curious of Beacons education system. Ozpin had spoken of the 'freedom in learning and the pursuit of knowledge' which created many skeptical and cautious thoughts among the Astartes. No knowledge is free in the galaxy and the price is usually very dangerous. They wished to see what the Beacon students learnt that will help them in this 'grim' future. And so far, things are simply disappointing.

"So much talk yet so little action. This man is pathetic." Jarl said with much displeaser in his tone.

"Few are savages like you, dog." Julius scoffed.

The Wolf Guard glanced at his 'cousin', his Power Fist tightening, he would not let that insult go unnoticed. The Dark Angels too, was prepared for a fight. Luckily, the Captain saw it all.

"Enough! both of you." Tiberius said sternly.

Back to Port, the man had started another long and boring story.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

As Port told his story on and on, the Ruby girl had almost fallen asleep, multiple times, which start to piss Weiss off. Yang, seemingly focused on Port story, actually secretly had placed her Scroll under the table, hidden from everyone eyes, while watching her favorite boy band. Blake, did the same with her book. Weiss, as a model student, was the only one who was truly attempting to focus.

Tiberius eyes twitched under his helmet from what he was seeing, he sighed.

"The Maidens has much to learn before saving this world. This is will be difficult."

"Agreed." Hijikata replied.

"Ah-heh-hem!" the Professor let out a fake cough before continues "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The Astartes too, already had sensed the story became pointless and shifted their optics at the girls again. While both Ren and Pyrrha continued to write down their notes, Nora had already fallen asleep on the table. Ruby, meanwhile,had drawn an ugly version of Port on her notebook and showing it to Yang, earning a giggle from the blonde girl and a glare from Weiss.

"This extrodry lack of discipline, unacceptable." Tiberius growled, his left eye twitched again.

"They're children, Captain. Fun and joy is their core after all." the Chaplain replied "This is something we can not push. Let them enjoy it while they still can, time waits for no one after all."

Back to Port, the man had concluded his story. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

"Moral? One does not learn from some far stories or fantasy tales. He has only learnt it on the battlefield." the Wolf Guard scoffed.

"That, I'm inclined to agree with you, Wolf." Julius nodded.

The class, was now silent the students, many of them, now we're trying to act like they were listening to the lecture and preparing for any questions to be given out by the professor.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" the Huntsman asked.

Weiss immediately raised her hand up "I do, sir!"

After a few minutes to change into her uniform to combat skirt, she stood proudly on the arena with her Multi Action Dust Rapier Myrtenaster ready.

"Step forward, and face your opponent!" Port announced.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

"Fight well!" Blake cheered as well, waving a mini flag.

"Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby called out.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" the Schnee retorted.

"I could already see that girl ego is big as an Inquisitors." Julius commented, crossed his arms.

"Typical noble behavior." the Raven Guard spat.

"Allllright!" Port swung his weapon at the cages lock, breaking it

"Let the match... begin!""

The moment the cage door fall down, a human-size Boarbatusk burst out. Weiss eyes widened out, surprised by the sudden speed from the large Grimm. The only thing she could do is to deliver a weak slash to the black boars rear before dodging to the side. Weiss then quickly fell back into her battle stance, as both opponents stared at each other.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port taunted but Weiss paid him no mind.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby called out again.

Both combatants rushed at each other again, but this time the young Schnee was prepared. She struck the rapier forward, but the result was not as expected. Her weapon immediately got stuck between the Grimm huge tusks.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port commented.

As the white-haired Huntress struggle to take her weapon out, her partner making another attempt to cheer her up.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Weiss turned to Ruby with an annoyed look and that act of carelessness caused the Boarbatusk to flip her rapier up, flinging it onto the other side of the arena. This was followed by a strong punt, cause the young Schnee body to fly back, which she luckily she landed safely.

In that moment, Tiberius had stood up, raising his Bolter Pistol up, his finger on the trigger. Yet, his more rational side quickly regained control, the Ultramarines Captain from poused from shooting the Grimm. Tiberius was breathing hard, a strange rage and a desire to protect Weiss had inexplicably overcame him . His twin hearts were beating faster than usual. His optics had finished scanning the creature and the girl. His instincts were screaming uncontrollably for him to shoot.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port taunted again.

The boar-like Grimm charged forward again and Weiss barely dodge it. The Huntress-in-Training then swiftly ran to her weapon, successfully picking it up.

Seeing this, Ruby quickly shouted out "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" the white-haired girl snapped.

The Grimm launched itself at Weiss like a bowling ball, which the girl easily deflected with a glyph. She jumped up, summoning another glyph to help her gather enough momentum to launch herself at the black boar, stabbing the creature right in the stomach. The Grimm could only let out a squeal before fading into nothingness.

The fight was over, and the girl had emerged victorious. Tiberius unknowingly let out a relieved sigh. The Chaplain placed his hand on his, signaling for him to lower his weapon .

"Calm, Captain. This is not like you at all."

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" the professor eyes suddenly turned to the Ultramarines, spotting his combat stance "Ah! Mr Tiberius, is there a problem?"

Tiberius could feel it, all eyes of the class now were gazing upon him. He holstered his Bolter Pistol and sat down with a THUD.

"No, Huntsman, carry on." he replied calmly.

Port looked like he was about to say something else but as he glanced at the clock on the wall, the man realized his class was already over.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover your assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

The first one to leave the class was Weiss, who gave young Rose a quick glare before stomping out angrily. Team RBY and NPR look at each other, Yang do not like how Weiss acting like a bitch right now.

"Sheesh, what's with Ice Queen?" she scowled.

**[XXXX]**

"Weiss!" Ruby called out as she caught up to her partner in the hallway.

"What?!" Weiss responded with an annoyed tone.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Ruby began.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" the heiress interrupted "You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?" young Rose asked.

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss ranted.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby asked, she feel hurt by the cruel words.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." the girl stated before walking away "Ozpin made a mistake."

Ruby Rose don't know how to reply, her eyes could only her partner back as she disappears the hallway corner. Her head lowered, and suddenly, a familiar metallic voice spoke out from behind.

"Distrust from each other, a common problem in a team."

Young Rose spun around, and the first thing her eyes are met is the red and yellow Imperial seal on the Astartes belt and his skirt. The girl looked up, to see the face of the Blood Angels. She knew Hijikata had listened to the conversation.

"Is she right? Did I make a mistake?" Ruby asked, a hint of hurt in her voice.

The Astarest shook his head before responded. "I cannot say, Ruby. You have to discover that for yourself."

Ruby looked down again, but the Son of Sangunius continues.

"But when we first met, when I first saw your actions in the Initiation a. I saw great potential, yet untapped. I witnessed skills from a little girl that already far surpassed her peers." he continues "And even with all of that, she is carrying a great role. A role with many responsibilities."

The Space Marine kneeled down to match Ruby eyes, his voice is kind and gentle, compared to his brothers "I have lived longer than any normal man and I have fought for so long that I almost lost count. Yet, I never saw or believe that there are a 'natural-born' leader. All men, even the gods themselves, learnt from each other, the past, the present and the future. And how they use that knowledge is what makes them special."

The former Lamenters place his index finger on Ruby chest, emphasize what he spoke next "But remember this, Ozpin, for all of his lies, saw something in you, something that even I may not know. Your future as the leader of the team is something I'm uncertain of. Perhaps you can prove it to me in the future that you're a great leader, perhaps not. That is for you to decide."

There were tears in Ruby eyes but she quickly wipe it off. She know what to do now. The young Huntress let out her innocent smile.

"Thanks, Hijikata."

"My pleasure, Ruby." the Astartes smiled back behind his helm.

With that, the young Reaper ran back to her room as the Space Marine watched her small figure disappears behind the wall. Still, he stood there, silently as his face turned into a scowl when a voice speak behind him.

"A good piece of advice, Mr Hijikata."

Ozpin walked up, holding the mug on his hand. Hijikata did not respond, he stayed silent as the old Headmaster continues.

"I take that those words came from your experiences. Not many Huntsman survive to pass such wisdom back to the younger generations."

The Blood Angels glanced back at the green-coated Headmaster.

"And I'm not those 'Huntsman'." he retorted before walking away " It would be well to remember that, Ozpin."

**[XXXX]**

Tiberius stood there, on the balcony. He was meditating, his mind is racing back a few hours ago. His actions were an embarrassment. The Ultramarines was known among other Chapters for their calm and logical way of thinking. And here he was, pulling out his weapon to save a young girl from a creature that she supposed to defeat. He was angry and confused. It insulted him in many ways.

His twin hearts is beating faster and faster and his mind keep thinking about that event. It was confusing for such action. Why would an Astartes react like that? Why he, a Captain of the 2nd Company of the Ultramarines, do such a thing? He saw many neophytes die in their first battle, he shed no tears or worries, only regret for his tactical mistakes. And just like that, he reacted to such … insignificant thing, it makes him angry.

Tiberius closed his eyes again, he needed to regain control. He needed to focus. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approach behind him. He was not alone, not anymore. He glanced back to see a familiar snow white girl.

"Tiberius." Weiss greeted.

"Greetings, Lady Schnee." the Ultramarines greeted back, turning around to face the girl "You seem troubled, is there something that you wish to speak of ?"

Weiss take a breathe before replied "Well... I-Its about Ruby..."

Tiberius raised an eyebrow behind his helm. The Ultramarines had already expect something from the girl, especially her attitude, reminded him too much of the nobles on Macragge.

"Please tell."

"... I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY!" Weiss said, her voice now full of frustration.

"Mmm." the Ultramarine placed his armored fingers under his helm "This is a matter that I'm not good at dealing with. But even if I'm no Chaplain, I could provide you with my insight."

The white-haired girl eyes lit up, she was expecting something, someone to agree with her perhaps. But Tiberius bluntly quashed those hopes .

"Your attitude, Lady Schnee, is like a typical noble. Proud and arrogant."

"Excuse me?!" the young Schnee almost shouted out and judging from her face, she is offended.

"What occurred before, you anger to Lady Rose and your views points, seems very … petty to me." Tiberius shrugged his massive shoulder pads "You barely know Lady Rose and here you are, claiming that you know her very well. You believed that is all Lady Rose can offer. One must not let mere rules restrict them. One must see farther, to understand deeper to judge someone."

A look of confusion quickly replaced Weiss anger. Tiberius did not say anything for a few seconds before turning around, staring at the green forest behind him.

"The forest behind me, Lady Schnee, is like Lady Rose. It's untouched, it's unknown and the potential to build something is almost limitless. Give Lady Rose the time and space to let her prove herself, then perhaps you can make a more … accurate judgement."

He paused, letting a moment for things to sink in "You're a person who honors your rules, your codes for you believed that those are the core to make you successful like today. You truly remind me of an Ultramarine, Lady Schnee. But my old Captain had always remind me that 'how we live with those rules is the true test'. Do not let them restrict your views on the world, Lady Schnee. Perhaps Lady Rose might surprise you with her role as a leader."

Weiss was silent, her eyes now focused onto the floor. The atmosphere between both of them turned quiet again, for a while. Then, the Schnee heiress looked back at the Son of Guilliman, something change in her.

"Thank you, Tiberius." she said with a much calmer voice "And please, call me Weiss."

The Ultramarine raised his eyebrow again, confused with the strange demand. Nonetheless,

"Very well, Weiss." he said back politely.

**[XXXX]**

**That night - Team RWBY room**

Weiss opened the dorm door. She walked in and look around. Her teammates already fallen asleep. The girl looked at her upper bed. Her partner, dressed in her pajamas , was sleeping but she could see books, the lamp on the bed.

The young reaper suddenly woke up,.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..." she stuttered

The heiress placed her hand over her partner mouth as she glanced at the empty cup of coffee on Ruby bed.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"I... I don't..."

"Answer the question!" Weiss said, feeling irritated.

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!"

"Don't move." the white-haired girl rolled her eyes before jump down from the bed, then peaked back up with a new cup of coffee "Here."

"Um... Thanks, Weiss." young Rose thanks.

There was a short moment of silence between both girls.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Weiss said with a smile on her face "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!"

Ruby smile as well. She feel encouraged by her partner words.

"Good luck studying!" Weiss said before jump back down.

As Ruby prepared to return to her study, Weiss spoke up again as she approached the bathroom.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." the young Schnee said before closing the bathroom door.

Yet, unknown to both girls, two familiar Astartes, Tiberius and Hijikata stood outside, hidden behind the wooden door, listening to the young Huntresses conversation. It seemed that everything had been solved, peacefully.

"Is this the 'happy ending' that the humans refers to, Captain?"

"There is no such thing as 'happy ending', brother. Not for us at least. There are still a lot of work that needs to be done. A long journey is ahead of us." Tiberius replied, his voice is grim.

And with that, both Astartes disappeared into the shadows of the hallway.

**[XXXX]**

**Beacon Academy - The Great Hall Chamber - 2 days later**

Blake breathed in and breathed out. She did it again and again and again. Her heart kept beating faster and faster. Her hands already full of sweat and her legs are shaking. Fear, she can feel it in every muscle, every drop of blood in her body. She needed to deal with this situation carefully. Then after a few more minutes of mental preparations, the raven-haired girl opened the door of the Chamber.

She looked around, the Raven Guard was sitting there, at the corner of the room, on his massive chair, seemingly cleaning his Power Sword with cloth. Her amber eyes darted left and right to locate others Astartes. There was no one, excellent, this is a good time for _the talk_. The former White Fang mustered all of her courage to walk up to the black Space Marine.

Kardoron glanced at Blake, still paid no heed for a moment there. "Greetings, milady, what is your purpose to be here?"

"Just call me Blake, and I want to talk with you, if you have time." Blake replied, her voice is a little shaky.

The girl had gained the Astartes full attention. Kardoron stood up and pulled out one of the smaller chairs behind him, signaling for the girl to sit down.

"What you wish to discuss then?" he asked after both of them settled down.

"A couple months ago, there was an incident on Schnee Dust Company train. But someone arrived and stop it." she gulped before continue "And that person was you, wasn't it?"

"What make you come to the conclusion that I was there." the Space Marine questioned in an amused tone.

"Your height, your armor, your weapons and the way you addressed me. I still remember the day we meet."

The Raven Guard chuckled and it was disturbing from Blake perspective, hearing strange vox sound that almost resemble a demon laughing "You are correct, Blake. It seems we have meet again."

"You know … you know who I am … don't you?" Blake gulped again.

There was a short moment of silence between them before the Space Marine replied "Your past with these White Fang, I do know."

Blake eyes widened, her worst fear became truth. She clenched her fist tightly as her eyes shifted to the floor.

"Are you gonna kill me? Or tell the school about who I am?"

"Pardon me?" Kardoron blinked.

Blake lookup, her eyes changed, it was full of anger and fear. "Don't lie. I read the newspaper, I saw the news. The numbers of White Fang that you had killed, and now you are here, inside Beacon Academy, to take my head."

The Raven Guard did not answer, he just look at Faunus for a moment there.

"I believed you are misunderstood, Blake. The day we met on that train, I can see regret and fear in your eyes. You wished to leave the White Fang, did you not?"

"What it has to do with you?" Blake asked back, still wary of the Astartes.

Kardoron placed the sword onto his lap before replied "It takes a person a lifetime to find his path but it take another lifetime to realize his mistakes. You saw the treacherous path of the White Fang, and you escaped that path. I can understand that."

"Understand me? I'm nothing like you, there is nothing to understand about. I'm not a murderer." she scoffed.

The Raven Guard let out a chuckled "Perhaps so, but our actions are for the best of humanity. For every traitor died at our hands, two more lives were saved by us. Our presence to Remnant may not be a welcome one, but is it necessary one."

"Necessary?! Those lives that you took, were they 'necessary'? All of them have families and friends waiting for them. What gives you the right to take all of that from them?!" Blake asked, she almost snapped, as she stood up from her seat.

Kardoron simply stared at the girl, he said calmly "They saw the consequences of their actions, yet they still chose it. They saw the damnation and the future that the White Fang would lead to, yet they still believe in it. You, Blake, understand more than anyone else, how twisted the White Fang has become. They had lost their title as the protector to their kind, they became the enemy of man."

"When you kill a murderer, the number of murderers remains the same. The White Fang, they're all misguided, our vision, our ideal, has always been noble. It still is." the raven-haired girl said as she sat back down.

"There will always murderers in this reality. Nothing is perfect, Blake. The best we could do is contain it. The White Fang had been straying from the path for too long, noble or not, the future of mankind could not survive with them anymore. Your kind will suffer the same fate if you all decided to follow the same path." the Veteran Sergeant said back.

"So you do have the problems of Faunus." Blake crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed at the Astartes.

Kardoron leaned forward, his red eyes remained focus on Blake "The Faunus and this worlds political matters, I hardly care. However, you, Blake, are the issues I am seeing."

"Excuse me?!" once again, Blake almost yelled out.

The black Astartes optics now turn to the window, his voice still remains the same "You wish the world to see your ideals, but no one is perfect, you expect humans to understand your vision. But they shall not. Man's nature has always been separated by their own needs. This 'democracy' as a system has too many flaws, and it is one of the main causes that tearing this civilization apart."

"You sound like those old dictators before the Great War." Blake stated.

"Unified, and we will win. Divided, we will lose. The galaxy is a cruel place and enemies besiege humanity from all sides. If we submitted to this government, mankind may have extinct millennial ago." there was a slight pause before Kardoron continues "The Raven Guard are liberators, but we are not anarchist. Yielding to demands of the enemy, will destroy us."

"If that is your justification, I still can not accept it." the girl said harshly.

Nonetheless, Kardoron still gaze at the window "We required no sympathy for our actions, only understanding. You may hate us, fear us, then so be it. But remember, this the 'White Fang' in your distant past, they're gone. There is nothing left of them. If you truly wish to bring this equality to this world, do not let the rest of the Faunus fall into damnation like them."

There was a short moment of silence, an uncomfortable one between them. Blake became confused and curious at the same time? She wanted to know who are these 'Astartes' are, she wants to know why aliens like them are here, she has so many questions and why they knew so much about Remnant. Currently, she could only come up with theories, many theories at most.

Yet, deep inside her, what Kardoron spoke before is not wrong. Blake already knew that the White Fang became corrupted, strayed from their noble path long ago. She still wanted to believe it had a hope, a hope that one day someone will save the White Fang and all Faunus from this mess. Still, she was afraid to do anything. The only thing she could do right now is saying something.

"The Faunus … when I met them before applying for Beacon. They speak highly of you guys, praise you like some saviors while spitting at the White Fang behind their back. They fear and hate the White Fang."

The black Astartes now turn back his lens to the former White Fang "Like I stated before, we simply done what must be done."

Blake closed her eyes, her mind thinking about Kardoron and his philosophy. It was cold and hard, but soft and warm at the same time. He spoke like a revolutionary against a tyrannical government but at the same time, he spoke like a loyal soldier of a dictator. The girl stood up, she became tired because all of this talk.

"I-It's getting late, I … better return to my room. Ruby must have been worried sick."

Kardoron also stood up and walk up to the door, opened it.

"That is for the best."


End file.
